Carpe Diem
by Iron Obsidian
Summary: Seize the Day. Team Possible is facing uncertainty as Ron falls ill. What can Kim do to save him? Can Ron save her as he fights in his own battle for survival? Love blossoms, as the end looms. Unlikely allies emerge to lend assistance in the darkest hour.
1. Chapter 1 A Broken Friend

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, wish I did so we could all share. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 1: A Broken Friend

* * *

"Kimberly, down here." The auburn haired doctor waved to her daughter from the open doorway. 

A beautiful young lady of 17 years waved back to her mother as she set off down the hall. Had you not known who she was, you would have thought she was simply the daughter of a doing well doctor, however. She is well known to all. A teen hero who on occasion saves the worlds in her spare time, as well as the head cheerleader of the local high school. A lithe form almost always sporting blue cargo pants and a light green crop top. Long flowing red hair framed a flawless face only accentuating deep green eyes. She is the Kim Possible.

"Ready for some shopping mom?" she asked entering the office.

"Just about dear, I only have one more form to fill out. No matter how much they say we are becoming a paperless society, I get three more forms to prove it."

"It's alright I'm early. It's been boring around the world. All the villains seem to have taken a vacation." She said with a wry smile, which quickly melted. "And I haven't seen or heard from Ron in a couple of days. I'm beginning to worry about him."

The last of her daughters' statement sent a warm feeling across her face. _'Maybe she is finally opening her eyes to what I've seen, and hoped for, for quite a while?'_ As she looked up from her papers she was greeted by a scowl from Kim. "What?" she asked with a slight pout.

"I just thought I saw an evil smirk cross your face."

"No dear, let's get moving. I want to get some lunch before we hit the mall." Anne said closing the report.

As Kim and her mother were about to enter the elevator they heard a familiar voice from down the hall.

"Thank you Dr. Hall, I will be sure that he will be on time for the appointment next Monday." The voice of Ron's mother, Barbara Stoppable.

Kim held open the door looking for the owner of the voice down the hall. She spotted Barbara through a half-opened fire door speaking to a doctor hidden behind the opposite door. As she came through the door she stopped after seeing Kim waving to her from the elevator. Slowly she turned back and spoke to someone still hidden behind the doors.

"Hold on for one minute mom. I would like to speak to Mrs. Stoppable; maybe she can tell me where Ron has been keeping himself." Kim could see the worried look on Barb's face as she got closer. "Hi Mrs. Stoppable, I was hoping you could tell me where Ron's been. I haven't heard from him for a few days. I'm starting to worry."

Barb looked at her son's best friend with a deepening concern. "Honey he's just been really busy lately. I'm sure he will call you soon to check on you."

"Thanks ma'am, tell him I wanted to talk as soon as he can find the time."

"I will Kimberly. You better get going your mother is looking anxious."

Kim took off for the elevator and her waiting mother; she looked over her shoulder and waved good-bye. As she was entering the elevator doors Kim looked back at Ron's mother, she carefully pushed back the large swinging door and Ron stepped through slowly.

His face looked long and sad as he walked slowly through, letting his weight rest gently on a light blue cane. Ron's face froze when he spotted Kim entering the elevator doors. He quickly moved to hide behind his mother before Kim could get a good look, but he knew he had been seen, and soon his secret would be out.

Kim sat with her mom at the Middleton Mall food court enjoying a chef salad and water. Conversation was light and at times short on content as she replayed the sight of Ron at the hospital. The forlorn look in his eyes brought a seldom and little fear to her mind, something was so very wrong.

"Kimmie, you're worried about Ronald aren't you?" Anne asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Showing a forced smile, she hoped to relieve the discomfort of the moment.

Anne reached across the table and touched Kim's hand lightly, "It's alright, when we get home why don't you call him and see if you can go over and talk with Ronald, Ok?"

"Thanks mom." Kim's smile brightened along with the shine in her eyes.

* * *

The afternoon passed quickly as the shopping proceeded well. They had, of course ended up back at Club Banana, where Kim purchased her usual blue cargos and green tops. Along with her usual fare Kim found a blue dress that she thought would be perfect for a formal dance. The trip ended soon as mother and daughter rode back home chatting about all the clothes they wanted but chose not to buy. Kim went silent as they passed Ron's house. She spotted the family's car in the garage and her growing impatience to find out about her friends mysterious absence came flowing back. 

As Anne parked the car Kim hurried inside to call Ron. She stacked her purchases on her bed and reached for her phone, dialing a number as a reflexive action.

"Hello Mrs. Stoppable, can I speak to Ron?" Kim waited as she heard a muffled conversation from the other side of the connection.

"Kimberly, Ronald is taking a nap just now. Can I take a message?"

"Thanks, just let him know I called, and I wanted to talk when he gets up."

"I will tell him Kim. Bye now." As the phone clicked off quickly.

"I will not let him ignore me like this." Kim said aloud to no one as she replaced the phone in its cradle. Her Kimness took over as her face went serious. She descended the stairs from her loft bedroom four steps at a time. As she reached for the door the Kimmunicator sounded its four all too familiar tones.

"What's the sitch Wade?" as she clicked the receive button on the small PDA like device.

Her 13 year-old tech genius appeared with a worried look across his face. "Kim, I know where you are going, don't. Let it be. Ron is alright. He needs space right now."

"First of all, how did you know where I was going? And secondly, how do you know how Ron is doing?" Kim asked becoming ever more suspicious.

"I will answer you questions in order. One, I have been monitoring incoming calls to the Stoppable phone, as well as cellular calls. Second, Ron called me and asked me to do it. He knew you would try to get…involved."

"What do you mean involved?"

"He wants to deal with this on his own. He doesn't want you to involve yourself with his problems." Wades' face blanched realizing he had just given out more information than he should have.

"Ron is in trouble? Why didn't you tell me?" her face was becoming more flushed the madder she got. "Wade he is our friend, not just mine but yours as well, he needs us, both."

"If you go there, I will disavow any knowledge. I made a promise to him, but if you insist, I will call his mom and let her know you are coming. Give me a few minutes to contact her."

"Please and thank you." A smile showing relief and immense gratitude on her face.

Kim waited a half-hour to let Wade work his magic before she headed out the door and down the street. It took only minutes before she moved up to the Stoppable's front door. As she was about to ring the bell the door flew open, and Barbara stepped out through the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

"Kimberly, I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you the truth at the hospital. Ronald was behind the door, and he didn't want you to know he is sick. Any more than that you will have to ask him." His mother put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Please, go talk to him he has never been able to say no to you, help him. He needs you now more than ever. He is resting in his room, go up stairs quietly. **Do Not** let him push you away. I am going to go to the store for a while and let you work this out with him, alone."

* * *

Kim stood quietly as Mrs. Stoppable drove away, when the car was far enough from the residence she entered the house. She silently crept up the stairs and stopped to listen at the door to her oldest and best friend in the world. She could hear soft snoring mixed with light breathing; carefully she opened the door and entered. Ron laid facing away from her toward the wall; his light blue cane stood next to the headboard propped against the nightstand. 

Ron seemed as though he was stirring, but yawned briefly before adjusting his sleeping position.

Kim gently sat down beside her sleeping friend and put a hand on his arm, softly rubbing it. His face looked so peaceful as he slept, unlike the look she saw earlier in the day. Ron had a lock of hair hanging down in his eyes; Kim reached out a tentative hand and brushed it back. She tried to pull her hand back but Ron grabbed it tenderly before she could.

"Mom, I'm OK. I just need to rest up and get mentally prepared before I start the treatments." Ron opened his eyes and looked at the hand he had taken. It didn't look like his mothers. Almost violently he sat up in bed as his eyes registered the appendage. "Kim! What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you, and you wouldn't talk to me, so here I am." She said trying to avert her eyes.

Rufus popped out from his bed and gestured to Ron, an almost pleading look in his eyes. _'Help him, please.'_ apparent in his chattering speech. He quickly scurried from the room wanting to give the friends the privacy the needed.

A pained look appeared on his face, "KP, please leave now."He closed his eyes not wanting to see the hurt in hers.

"Ron please just tell me what is going on."

Ron pushed his way past her, "KP… get out now. Leave and don't ever come back." Ron yelled becoming angrier by the second. "I don't want, nor do I need your help. I can deal with this on my own." Ron shoved his finger in her face; "I'm not as helpless as everyone thinks I am, now go!"

Kim grew indigent. "I want you to tell me what is going on."

"You go deal with your pretty boys and let me live my life. I don't need you telling me how to live too."

Kim had never heard Ron speak in this fashion, to anyone, let alone her. His tone combined with his reddening face added to the terror she was facing. Ron was pushing her out of his life, seemingly forever. Kim tried to hold back the tears, but try as she may they started to fall on their own.

Ron looked at his best friend in the world. She had been there forever, at his side when he needed her before, just as he had been for her. Now the tears were beginning to flow. Tears he was responsible for her shedding. Ron sank back down on the bed, his face blanched at the thought of what he had done.

Kim tried to touch his cheek, but he pulled away when he felt her finger tips touch. Her tone softened, "Ron, just talk to me. I won't judge you, you know that. You have helped me all our lives, heck, I owe you my life so many times over, let me pay at least some of that debt to you now. I will say it again…just talk to me."

His face softened as he took a deep breath. As he opened his eyes he looked deep into hers, a tear ran down his cheek. "Kim, I'm going to die."

* * *

Thank you to all who read my first story 'Gardens of Devotion', special thanks go to all those who reviewed. If you like the story reviews are appreciated, even if you don't I welcome your comments as well. I will try to reply in a timely manner to all. _I.O._


	2. Chapter 2 Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible, only the story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Picking up the Pieces 

Kim sat in silence, letting the revelation sink in. _'Dying, Ron is dying?' _The thought was inconceivable in her mind, but she knew that was what Ron said. "Ron… you can't die. You can't."

"KP, it's not my choice."

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, and it's not like I haven't been expecting this for a while now."

"Will you just tell me the whole story?" She thought about giving him the pout but thought better of it.

"Of course you remember eight years ago when my family went on a vacation for a month, we really went to Minnesota to a special clinic. I was diagnosed with leukemia. We went there for therapy, and it went well. I was in remission since then, but now it's back, and it's back with a vengeance. This time they can only make it less painful; it has gotten too wide spread. When we got back from that last mission against Drakken and Shego the bruises didn't go away. My mom and dad decided I needed to go see the doctors. In the time since I took the tests I have had trouble walking and I got a cane, this one is one I had sent from a friend."

"Ron, you're not telling me how long…Well…"

He looked down, "Six to eight months, maybe, it's not an exact science."

Kim could feel the pain coursing through her. Soon she would lose to the one she that had been next to her, the one she never could do without, Ron. Her emotions got the better of her as she collapsed into Ron's chest sobbing. He tried to comfort her the best he could, he carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders and stroked her back tenderly.

"It's going to be alright KP. Don't worry. I will help you get through this."

Kim pulled back looking startled, "You're doing it again Ron, looking out for me instead of being concerned about you. If you want to be concerned, concern yourself with your health." Tears leaking down her cheeks, "I need you."

Ron was stunned as she again crashed into his chest. _'She needs…ME?'_ The thought was incredible even to hear. He didn't know quite how to take it, but there it was.

Ron just sat there with Kim against his chest, him stroking her back, allowing her time to relax and regain her composure. She just seemed to curl up closer as time went by. "It's a good thing you never realized how much I love you KP." He muttered almost under his breath. Kim shot up scaring him a little, she had heard.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

Ron looked uncomfortable, "Can you tell me what you heard? Because I don't know if you heard what I think you heard, so I'm not really sure what was heard."

Kim pulled his ear closer and whispered, "I thought you said you loved me."

Ron started to stammer, "Well it might… have, ah… sounded like that…, but I'm not really… sure." Kim had yet to back away from Ron's' ear.

"That's too bad, because I've wanted to hear that since long before the moodulators took control of my emotions. I was just too scared to admit it, but now I want to."

Kim pulled back so that they were almost nose to nose looking deeply into one another's eyes. Ron couldn't hold back any longer as he pulled her close for what he wanted to be a quick kiss, but became a long passionate one when Kim held him tight as their breathing came in gasps. Neither wanted to stop, but finally the end came in breathless abandon each drawing a labored breath as they separated.

Ron was the first to find his voice, "I wanted to do that for so long. I was always so afraid that if I did you might not have felt the same way." His voice became small and quiet, "If you didn't I don't think I could have stayed close to you, or have continued doing missions.

"I never would have allowed that to happen, I depend on you. We would have found some way to work things out, but that would never really been an issue anyway." Kim smiled as she took his hand in hers and held it to her cheek. She felt the warmth of his touch as she nuzzled his palm, the beating if his heart could be heard changing it's rhythm as she settled in closer against his chest.

Ron felt like a new man, well maybe not entirely new, but he did feel relieved that now Kim knew his secret. Actually she knew both his secrets, but he still had one that a promise made he could never break. He looked back at her face buried in his chest noticing the slight movement as her breathing gradually slowed. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read 8:30, Kim had been there with him for at least two hours already, and his mother hadn't interrupted even once.

"Kim… I think it's time you got back home before your father comes looking for you. I don't want to have to explain what we've been doing the past few hours."

"Kim leaned back slightly, "Trying to get rid of me already?"

"No… It's not like that. I just don't want to end up stuffed in a deep space probe headed for a black hole. Maybe later, but not right now. I have a lot to look forward to… now."

"OK Ron. I will go home, but I will be back." She pulled him close and kissed him with all she had. She stood to leave, but he held her hand not letting her go. "I'll need that back too."

"Just a minute, I'll see you out." He stood shakily and reached for his cane to steady himself. He moved to follow Kim out of his room and down the stairs, but she took his free arm and wrapped it around her shoulders walking close beside him.

As the pair descended the stairs Ron looked uncomfortable at finding his parents watching him closely. Kim only smiled at them and pulled Ron even closer, eliciting a deep color change in his cheeks.

"That's far enough Ron; you get back up there and rest. I will see you tomorrow. Would it be alright if we went out for brunch, say about 10:00?"

Ron nodded in approval only. He was shocked when she began pulling him closer and kissed him, leaving him with a trademark Ron-grin across his face. But only till he realized his parents were watching him. Then his face went beetroot.

"Go on get back to your room; you're going to need your rest." Kim said shooing him back up the stairs. She watched Ron climb back up to his room and gave him a little wave before turning to go. She turned to his parents and with a little smile, "Bye…", and out the door she went.

* * *

"Kimberly…" Barbara called rushing out the front door.

Kim turned with a wide smile. "Yes… Mrs. Stoppable?"

Barbara's' face showed concern, "How did it go with him? I have been so worried about him; he just hasn't been himself since… you know. He did tell you didn't he?"

"He told me quite a bit, but you mean about his illness?" she couldn't bring herself to say _'Dying'._

"Yes. I'm glad you brought it out of him. I thought he would hide it from you, or even worse, just keep it bottled up."

"Well… that isn't the only thing that got brought out…" Kim suddenly became shy.

"OH…"

"Ah… Ron told me that he loves me."

Barbara threw her arms around Kim, "That's wonderful; you have no idea how long we have been hoping and waiting for one of you to finally admit your feelings."

"You mean you knew?"

"Oh yes dear… a lot of us knew. Your parents, us, his friend Felix, even his teacher Mr. Barkin once commented to us at one of the parent teacher conferences."

"If everyone else knew… Why didn't somebody tell me?"

"We didn't want to jinx it dear; we all knew you two would eventually work it out. Now I think you better get back down to your house. It is getting late and your mother and father will be getting worried."

Kim hugged Ron's mother and whispered, "Thank you…" She turned and sprinted off waving as she cleared the yard.

* * *

Kim bounded through her front door humming happily to herself, a wistful smile across her face. "Mom, dad, I'm home."

James sat in his easy chair reading the paper, and her mother sat watching a little television while refereeing the twins.

"How is Ron Kimmie?" Her mother called from the living room. "That is where you went wasn't it?"

Kim stopped with one foot on the bottom step leading up to her attic bedroom. "Yes mom, I finally got to see him. We talked for a while."

Anne peered cautiously at her daughter, "Well, how is he?"

Kim was unsure about how she should discern Ron's condition. She motioned to her mother to follow her up to her room, a signal Anne recognized as a need for mother daughter chat. She asked James to keep an eye on the twins and followed Kim up the stairs.

Kim looked uncomfortable as Anne reached the bedroom. Kim was seated on the bed looking like she was editing and re-editing what she wanted to say.

"Mom, I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but there is really no easy was to say it…"

"Kimmie, what ever it is just say it, and we'll deal with what ever it is. You know you can tell me anything." Ann placed a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim looked into her mothers face as tears started down her face, "Mom, Ron loves me."

Anne hugged her daughter tightly, "That's wonderful, but how do you feel?"

"I love him so much; he's always been there for me. I feel like I've taken advantage of him for so long."

"So why the tears?"

Kim voice choked up, "Mom… Ron is dying. He has leukemia… it's terminal." Kim felt all her emotions ball up, joy, pain, sadness, love, and profound loss. "We finally are able to express our feelings and it's only after finding out there isn't that much time left for just…us."

Anne pulled Kim's face to her shoulder. "Kimmie, you just need to be strong for Ronald. He is going to need your love and support now even more than in the past. This kind of disease can be terrible for even the most prepared patient."

"I know it is going to be a difficult journey for Ron, and I intend to be there every step of the way." Kim wiped away a stray tear. "I have to be there because he has always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. Whether or not Ron likes it he is stuck with me… till the bitter end."

"That's my girl. Now why don't you come downstairs and get some dinner before it gets too late?"

"Thanks mom, I don't know what I would ever do without your advice." Kim hugged her mother as the two descended the stairs and headed into the kitchen for an overdue dinner.


	3. Chapter 3 A Hero Revealed

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 3: A Hero Revealed

* * *

Kim and Ron spent almost every moment together for the next week. As the time for their senior year approached, worry seemed to envelop Ron's mind more and more. Worry over his blossoming relationship with Kim, and worry about his increasing illness. Soon those worries would be left behind, not far behind, but lesser none the less.

Ron stood on the front walk of Middleton Senior High School watching students making their way to the first homeroom of the year. He felt a tug at his elbow as Kim tried to get him moving, slowly they moved through the entrance to the surprised looks from familiar faces and new students alike.

A single pair of darkened red eyes watching from near the doors burned with hatred for the pair, soon they would be made to pay.

"Kim I don't know if you should be walking so close beside me." Ron whispered. "It isn't like I don't like it, but there are a lot of stares headed our way." Ron's cane making a tinny ping as he moved down the hall.

Kim moved closer noticing his fearful glances. "I don't care what they think, as long as I can be with you. Now quit worrying, and come here."

Ron had to stop quickly as Kim moved in form of him and threw her arms around him. His eyes moved quickly from student to student trying to register meanings to the stares they were receiving. He had scarcely a moment to dwell on it as Kim gave him a quick peck on the lips before leading him back down the hall. They had reached their homeroom with minutes to spare, as Ron stood waiting to enter, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Then as if on cue a snobbish voice shrilled into his mind.

"Stoppable… You loser what do you think you're doing?"

"Bonnie, you call Ron that one more time I am going to burn your biscuits. Now back off." Kim threatened getting right in the brunette's face.

Ron stepped between the two, "Now let's not get the year started off on the wrong foot ladies. Let's just get in there and take a seat before we get a tardy on the first day back." Ron led Kim in to the room taking notice of the chilled glances being passed between the two girls.

Kim could hear Bonnie speaking under her breath, but couldn't make out anything being said, as she took a seat next to Ron. Kim softened her mood as Tara entered with a small wave to the newest power couple before she took a seat near Bonnie. All eyes went to the front of the room as the class was brought to order by Mr. Barkin.

"Good morning everyone, and Stoppable." As he eyed the hapless blonde looking uncomfortable in his seat. "We will begin by handing out locker assignments first which will be followed by a five minute allowance for you to get your gear stowed. After that we will again meet back here to go over new changes made by our illustrious school board while we were on vacation. Following that discussion we will have an assembly to be addressed by principal McVicker. Any questions? No, good let's get on with it."

Kim helped Ron get his book bag stowed in his locker next to hers and they made their way back to the classroom. They had returned to the continued looks of disbelief as she doted on his seemingly frail movements. Again a pair of sinister eyes watched them return and quickly disappeared into the bushes.

* * *

The time for the assembly grew close as Mr. Barkin moved his class out in to the hall and directed them to the gym. He noticed Stoppable moving slowly, he seemed to be leaning on his friend Ms. Possible a lot. More than he thought would be normal for someone he thought of being the most self-reliant person he had ever seen. He walked up behind the pair and spotted the cane Ron was using to walk with. The hall was becoming more deserted as most of the students had gotten into the gym with all due haste.

"Possible… Stoppable, what seems to be the problem here?" Barkin asked in an unusually softer tone. "Stoppable, are you injured, do you need to see the nurse?"

Kim came to a stop at hearing the normally gruff administrator in an uncharacteristic tone. "No Mr. Barkin. Ron is just a little slow right now. He has been having trouble getting around, that's all." She looked to Ron who had shut his eyes trying not to show weakness.

"Stoppable, what about it?"

Ron hung his head, "Mr. Barkin, I know you have never really liked me so I will just say it. I'm dying, not right away, but soon. Probably not more than a few months."

Barkin stood there watching the duo move off again for the assembly. All he could do was stand there shocked and in disbelief as reality set in. The one student he had pushed, the one that seemed to be destined for greatness would not survive the school year. Once again the cruelness of the universe was visited on him, having seen the carnage visited upon so many in the desert, almost inhuman pain and suffering. Unbelievable acts of heroism and courage in the name of living. He had wished those scenes had never been played out in his life, but now they were back for the final curtain.

* * *

Kim and Ron had taken a seat close to the stage. She noticed Barkin looked somewhat disturbed as he passed. She took the seat beside Ron and patted his hand in reassurance. The darkened eyes took stock of those in attendance, noting their positions and formulated a plan of attack. Now time would be all that kept revenge from being obtained. Third time would be the charm.

Barkin stood and waited to introduce the rest of the faculty as the assembly was brought to silence. As the murmur dulled he heard an evil laugh resonating through the gym. As he looked up to the rafters a gelatinous green blob shot out of the darkened roof and immobilized him, sticking him to the stage. As quickly as the first attack came others launched from the rafters and scores direct hits on students and teachers alike. Tara, Bonnie, and the rest of the cheer squad were incapacitated; next teachers and administrators were likewise hit.

Ron sat in his seat watching the unfolding scenario before him; he knew it was a matter of time. Kim jumped up on the stage in full mission mode, her face going totally serious, waiting for the next attack.

"Come on out you coward, show yourself." She taunted.

"No need for name calling Possible. I always intended for you to know it was me that defeated you both, you and the squeeb." Gill flung himself down to the stage and struck a fighting posture. "Now you stay right there squeeb, I intend for you to watch me destroy her first then I will take care of you before I make all your friends pay the price."

Ron made a move to stand, but fell back into his chair. "Leave them out of it Gill. It is me that you want to take your revenge on. Well, here I am, just bring it!"

Kim was about to jump him when Gill hacked up a giant slime ball that covered her in a semi transparent chrysalis. Ron could see her struggling to get out. He felt all his emotions struggling to take control of his body. An energy seemed ready to explode from every pore, as he stood staring at his now helpless girlfriend. His eyes took on an eerie glow.

"Gill, let them go now. I won't be held responsible for what happens from here on out." Ron's voice took on a deep and authoritative sound. Ron's hands clenched as small tendrils of electricity erupted from them. "I can't hold it back much longer Gill, what is your answer?"

"See you in hell Ronny!"

Ron stood and straightened up. Holding up his cane it flashed a brilliant blue light and became the mystical Lotus Blade. "I have hidden my power too long Gill. Now you will be the one to bear witness. God have mercy on our souls." The sword seemed to hang in space before its master, Ron felt all his pent up anger and fears fall away. All he wanted now was to protect those closest to him, become the true Sentinel he was destined to be.

Kim watched from the cocoon that was her prison. Ron seemed pained as he looked at her trapped form. Slowly he seemed to levitate from the gym floor, a blue glow surrounding his body as an unseen energy crackled in the air. His arms flew out to his side and looked like all his limbs would fly from their sockets, he screamed out in a fierce rage as his body transformed into its ultimate form. His hair lengthened and became as golden spikes into the air; muscles multiplied and even his full height seemed to grow as he was enveloped in an ever-brightening haze.

Gill stumbled back as the light dimmed slightly to reveal his adversary. What ever the 'Squeeb' had become it wouldn't matter, revenge would be his. Scanning the area he spotted his victims writhing in pain as the mutating slime took its full effect he could only smile with self-satisfaction.

"Gill, let them go!" The lights flickered as Ron set back down on the floor. "Let them go and you will yet live to see tomorrow." Ron's eyes flared. "Do it now!" and the whole building shook.

Gill watched in horror as Ron slowly walked over to the one he knew as Bonnie Rockwaller and grabbed the slime that covered her. As Ron's eyes flared he wrenched the ball apart and pulled the girl from it. He did the same to the girl next to her, the petite blonde, Tara.

Bonnie recoiled from the changed Ron, "What…what are you?" She couldn't help but be shocked at the new form, but she knew that danger was still present and needed him to focus.

"Bonnie hold this for me. You alone will be able to hold it for a time" the blade that had been holding in space above them slowly descended into her upturned hands. The light from Ron's eyes sparkled, "I knew you had it in you Bon-Bon."

"What do you mean?"

"Only the Master of the Lotus Blade and those it deems to be worthy and true of heart may wield yet alone even hold the blade of the chosen. You have that ability for goodness in you. You should develop that power."

Bonnie flushed and turned away, not wanting him to see the fear in her eyes. She never wanted to be seen as weak or caring for people in the same way as he did; now there it was for the world to see.

"Last chance Gill, let them go!" Ron bellowed not turning around.

"AS IF!" he screamed back as he moved closer to the cocoon that held Kim. 'I will take my revenge."

"Have you ever seen a frog get hit by lightning Gill?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to get a first hand demonstration." With that an energy erupted from Ron's hands that flung Gill out the doors and into the football practice field leaving the gym in an uneasy silence. Ron levitated a few feet off the floor as his body glowed brighter threatening to blind the occupants. As the light dimmed those that had been trapped in the slime saw the goo melt from their bodies into pools on the floor.

As Bonnie watched Ron had been floating just in front of her, suddenly he flashed and he appeared next to Kim's gasping form on the stage. He bent down and checked to verify her condition. Kim was alive, but unconscious. He stroked her hair as he laid her head down gently. Bonnie heard him in a quiet voice, "Stay here KP. I am going to deal with this. He will never hurt you again. I love you." Ron bent down and kissed her forehead before he stood to his full height. A bright blue flash, and he was gone. Bonnie rushed to Kim's side.

"Bonnie?" Kim said weakly. "Where is Ron? Is he OK?"

"He's gone Kim, just gone."

"Oh god… my Ron is dead!" Kim started to cry. "Take me to him Bonnie."

"No not dead, just gone."

Kim sat up and wiped her eyes. Both girls looked at each other with bewildered eyes. Then they heard it, thunder from the practice field.

Bonnie helped Kim stand and the pair made their way to the exit doors. Both never imagined the sight that waited for them beyond the doors. Ron hung in mid air twenty feet off the ground, chains of energy connecting both combatants as they hung over the field. They could hear Gill screaming in pain as smoke and steam poured from his body.

The energy from Ron grew in intensity as he berated his now helpless captive, Ron's voice growing in anger and rage, "You come to my school. Threaten my friends and classmates. Hold the woman I love in your slime ball, and now you beg for mercy. Let me show you a new level of hell." The energy pulsed and Gill screamed even louder than before. "You want to know of hell? I am living it. I just professed love for the girl I loved for longer than I care to think, and I only will be able to love her for just a little while before the darkness takes me. What do you know of hell?"

The light seemed to fade at the morose he felt. Bonnie glanced at Kim, whose head hung low, tears running down her cheeks. Bonnie now knew more than she ever wanted or needed to know.

Ron placed his hands together as if focusing all his energies for a final parry. The girls below his could feel his energy beginning to peak. Ron was taking in a deep breath as he prepared to loose his final strike, when he heard his name.

"Ron, don't do it, please?" Kim pleaded. "Don't become that which you have fought against for so long."

"I have to KP, he will come back again and again if I don't stop him here, right now." Ron seemed to lose some of his willingness. "I can't let him hurt you anymore."

Bonnie could see the tears in his eyes. He was willing to sacrifice his soul to keep them safe. "Stoppable… I have been so wrong about you. I was afraid you were the one who would see the facade I kept in place all these years. A mask to hide my shame and fears. And now I can't let you become the evil you fought. I used anger and humiliation to hide behind, I put you down constantly because you are all the things I could never be myself."

"Ron… please, for me. Don't do it." Kim pleaded again, hoping this time he would listen, "If I mean anything to you stop this madness. Come to me, let me help you." Her voice became soft, "Ron for me…"

Gill dropped from the sky, landing with a heavy thud. His body smoking, crisp in some places. Ron looked up to the heavens and for an instant all the rage and humiliation he had endured in the past came pouring back. Pure anger poured from his very soul, he threw wide apart his arms, and as he screamed tremendous amounts of energy flowed from his very being. Like giant pillars of fire stretching to the stars the energy swirled around him until at last his rage ebbed. Ron hung in midair for a moment with a heavy look in his face; slowly he began to drop, finally setting down a few feet from Kim and Bonnie. The glowing energy surrounding his body slowly dimmed as he regained his normal features. He raised his hand toward Bonnie as the Lotus Blade rose from her hands and floated to him, as his hand grasped the sheath it once again became his cane.

"Ron! No…" Kim cried as he fell to his knees.

Bonnie and Kim turned him over to check for injuries.

"I'll be OK ladies, I'm just tired. I have never had use that much power before." He grinned with a sparkle in his eye, "That was pretty cool though."

Ron pulled Kim closer and whispered in her ear, "Now you have all my secrets. I wanted to keep that one for a special occasion. What do you think of it?" he grinned.

Kim pulled back looking him in the eyes. She didn't know what to what she felt, it all seemed to be in doubt. Ron had demonstrated an incredible ability, great strength, and tremendous power. All this power, and he was going to die, it didn't seem right.

Bonnie sat next to the new couple just staring, trying to find the words. Finally they came to her slowly at first then faster as they became coherent thoughts. "Ron, what was that? I have never seen a display like that before. It was something out of a cartoon on TV"

"Not everything you see on the television in based in fantasy. Some things, even given the genre, are based in reality Bonnie."

Bonnie sat there on her knees not believing what she was hearing. "What did it feel like?"

Ron reached out a hand toward Bonnie. She shied away at first, but when Ron smiled she relaxed. As Ron took her hand his eyes lit up again. Bonnie felt as if every cell of her being was on fire, her hair seemed as if it were about to stand on end. As quickly as the sensation began it faded. Ron retracted his hand leaving her with a grin similar to Ron's goofy smile.

"That was intense, you need to find a way to bottle that. A best seller for sure."

Ron took a hard expression, "Now you both know why I had to have some secrets. This power is a terrible responsibility for anyone, especially for someone so unsure about using them."

Kim was stunned, "I had no idea Ron. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. I didn't want you to think I was some kind of freak. If you knew and couldn't come to terms with what I had become… I was afraid you wouldn't want me around anymore."

Bonnie and Kim got Ron to his feet, a little unsteady from the exertion. Kim pulled his arm around her shoulder to stabilize him. Ron just smiled and pulled her closer.

Bonnie got to her feet and watched as the pair slowly made their way back into the gym. '_I sure underestimated him. I hope he can forgive me for the way I treated him._' She thought.

"Ron… Kim, wait up a minute." Bonnie called racing to catch up with them. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry. Especially to you Ron, it must have been terrible for you dealing with all of this, and I had the nerve to run you down for no reason other than to make myself feel better. I am really sorry." Bonnie had tears running down her cheeks.

Ron reached over and touched her cheek. "Bonnie I can't hold it against you. It is just part of growing up, something that has been very difficult. There is nothing to forgive."

Kim felt him slide his other arm from around her shoulder. Ron pulled Bonnie close into a hug trying to comfort her. He wanted her to be at peace. The same peace he had to come to terms with after his illness returned. Always leave the room with no regrets.


	4. Chapter 4 Recompense

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 4: Recompense 

Kim stood watching Global Justice agents carting Gill away on a stretcher. Students and law enforcement officials milled around the area, watching and taking notes for reports to be filed later. The story had been told and retold many times even before GJ had been notified. She glanced over her shoulder watching Ron talking with a subdued Dr. Director.

Ron had been very quiet after he had been led back into the school by Kim and Bonnie. GJ had been expected to respond, but to be accompanied by the agency director, this was not good. Ron had walked gingerly out, escorted by Agent Du to the command center. Kim had attempted to follow, but had been stopped by security. The leader of Team Possible had been excluded from a very important discussion. After a half-hour Ron emerged, followed closely by Dr. Director. Kim could hear part of the conclusion of their conversation.

"The agency has been fortunate to have the Ron-Factor in its service for as long as we did."

"Thanks, I'm sorry I won't be able to be of much help from here on out."

Betty spotted Kim watching, "Have you told Ms. Possible?"

"Yeah, she knows." Ron looked uncomfortable. "Ms. Possible and I are a couple now. I thought you had a better intelligence department than that." He said cracking a grin.

"Yes we knew, but I still like to keep some things close to the vest."

Betty's voice got low and quiet, "You should come clean with her. You know… about the missions."

"Those are classified."

"You should tell her. It's better to hear it from you and not in a cold analytical report later."

Ron tried to change the subject. "Will you see that Gill goes back to the lab for the treatment he needs?"

"You're not going to get off that easy Ron, Tell her."

Ron relented, "I'll tell her some of it. There are things I have done that I am not too proud of. I don't want to ruin the image that she has, destroy her idea of who I am."

"Good, I just want you to know how much I valued your service. The world would not be as it is today without the help you gave to us. It may be anticlimactic, but thanks so much." Betty reached out and shook his hand.

Ron turned slowly seeing the look in Kim's eyes. He knew she had a good idea of the context of his discussion, but tried to put it out of his mind for now. Before he knew it Kim was standing right in front of him, looking him directly in the eye.

"Be seeing you," Betty called from the closing hatch of the transport helicopter "both of you."

* * *

Kim and Ron waved as the craft lifted off and quickly disappeared into the sun. The pair were ushered back into the gym by Monique and Felix and seated in the almost empty arena. Many of their friends were seated and chatting quietly in small groups. Mr. Barkin took Ron by the arm as he re-entered the door, he waved Kim on to the gathering saying they would catch up soon.

"Yes Mr. Barkin?"

"I don't really know how to say this…but…" Barkin seemed to choke a little, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what. My illness, my life… don't be. I have been a lot of things in my life. People have labeled me a loser, I knew the truth, but that had been my secret to keep." Ron turned and proceeded back to his friends, the ping of his cane echoing in the empty gym.

Ron looked uncomfortable as the girls took turns giving him big sugary hugs and embraces. Kim sat silently laughing at his expression as he was passed from one to another. Laughter turned to jealously when Bonnie and Tara each kissed him lightly on the cheek. Ron sensed it and strolled over, sans his cane, and pulled her from her seat. Her anger disappeared when he kissed her deeply leaving her with a blush that all but matched her hair.

Ron tried to answer all their questions, some he sidestepped, others he answered outright. Some of their queries delved into the classified range and he still just couldn't bring himself to break those promises. Soon Kim sensed the fatigue that set in as his day wore on. First day back to school had been postponed due to the attack, and it would begin again tomorrow.

* * *

Kim led Ron out to the front of the school to her mothers van for the ride back to her home. Ron would be stopping there daily, his mother not wanting him to be at home alone. Kim was more than happy to oblige.

Kim cuddled close to Ron, his arm around her shoulders. "Ron, what did Dr. Director mean about you should 'come clean about the missions'?"

Ron took a deep breath, "I have been going on solo missions at her behest for a little over a year and a half."

"What do you mean solo?"

_Time to bite the bullet_. "I have had to do things I don't like to think about. I have had to come as close to killing as I have ever wanted to. Some times I should have, but I thought of what you would say when you found out. I couldn't do it; I just couldn't cross that line. I had a job to do and with the abilities I kept hidden it was still hard but it was hard not to fall into that abyss, I was always so close to the edge. I just thought of your face, it kept me from falling."

Kim thought about his admission as the van entered the driveway. What had he done that he thought needed to be shielded from her for so long? Did he change from being the kind spirit she has known since pre-K, or was her Ron still in there?

Ron had wanted to pick the time and place to confess his extra-curricular activities, and now that choice had been taken from him. Not by anyone's action but by necessity of safety. Ron slowly walked into the family room and sat down in the large overstuffed couch. He leaned his cane against the end table just within reach and let his head roll back letting his body settle in. He thought he could let the whole litany of the days events fall away as if they never happened.

Kim watched as Ron let his body relax. Seeing the worry and concern melt away from his face she realized something she had set her mind to resolve. Ron was still the one she cared for, even with all the secrets he had kept from her, he was still her Ron.

Ron stirred only lightly when she set down next to him. Kim took the hand closest and ran her own over and through it feeling the warmth of his touch and the gentle flexing of his fingers between hers. Kim studied his hand tracing the lines of his palm with her index finger. Slowly her gaze filtered up in to his face seeing the warm brown eyes staring back at her in wonderment. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder never letting go of his hand holding it tight, she settled back against his chest snuggling closer.

"Ron, why did you go on solo missions? Did you want the recognition for yourself, or was there another reason?"

"KP, I didn't want to do it. I had to do it." Ron felt all his anxiety return in a flash. "I had to because…I know it is cliché, but with great power comes great responsibility. I was obligated to do the right thing for the good of others. Not because I wanted to but I had to."

Kim watched the pain cross his features. He closed his eyes and his brow twisted at having to relive painful memories. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean this to bother you like it does."

"It's not all painful for me. I have to think of all the good I have done. I have saved countless lives, stopped some very evil men from killing millions by what I have done." His eyes opened once more sparkling into hers. "Some I had to because of what they had planned to do…" He paused, "to do to you."

"What do you mean… to me?"

"Some of the plots I stopped were directed at you. Not just keeping you out of the way but…" The images stuck in his minds eye, and a lump formed in his throat, "…killing you… I couldn't let that happen."

Kim stared horrified by what she heard.

"I never have wanted to you to know that little tidbit, but I thought you deserved to know. When I found out about their plans through GJ… I had to go; I had to stop them. I couldn't have gone on living knowing that you had gotten hurt because I failed to stop them." Ron leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I knew how much you meant to me for a while; I just didn't know how to let you know without freaking you out, that's all."

Ann stood in the doorway listening to the conversation taking place on the couch. Ron Stoppable, a boy she thought of as very much her own son, had given up so much of his own convictions, his own soul, to protect someone he had loved even if only known to himself… her own daughter. The revelation was staggering.

Kim held him tighter, "Ron… I'm so sorry. It must have been terrible for you going through all that on your own. I would never have let you do it on your own, you could have told me. We would have found another way."

"There was no other way Kim. I couldn't have put you in harms way like that. If you had known you would have gone along and probably gotten hurt. With you out there they would have used you to stop me. With you as leverage over me they would have succeeded in their plans."

Kim could feel the truth in his words. Knew he was right.

Ron tried to change the tone of the conversation, "Hey, being known as an enforcer for GJ does have its advantages."

Kim pulled back giving him a strange look.

Ron smiled his most disarming smile. "You know how fast you can get through the express lane at Smarty Mart."

The two pulled back together slowly. Dinner would be ready soon, and Ron's mother would be by to collect him. Kim would take every minute she could get. She would see to it that Ron never had to repeat the most painful moments of his past; he would get the peace he fought for.


	5. Chapter 5 A Flame in the Wind

_Chapter 5: A Flame in the wind_

* * *

Kim stood at the door and watched as Ron and his mom backed out of the drive. She thought back to what had remained of their afternoon. The thought of time spent on the couch with Ron just quietly cuddling brought a warm feeling through her being. The kiss he left her with had been so much more than she had ever experienced before.

"Kim… Kim… I have to go now." His words broke into her dreaming mind. "KP, are you in there?"

She just smiled widely to the muffled laughter of her mother and Rons'. "What?" she snapped back to reality.

Ron leaned back in and kissed her cheek softly, "That will have to hold you till morning." He said smiling widely.

She watched intently as the car went back up the street. Continuing to observe until it pulled into the garage. Only when it was gone from sight did she close the door and return to the living room. Her father, Dr. James Possible had returned only a short time before Ron had left, had been kept in the kitchen by her mother. Now he took his chair in front of the television for the nightly news. Kim strolled over slowly and took a perch on the arm of the chair.

"Daddy… I need to talk to you."

"About what Kimmie-cub?"

"Ron." She heard a very audible gulp from her father. "Does it bother you that we are together?"

James muted the news and took his only daughters hand. "I may have been overprotective about you when you began seeing boys, but those boys were not Ronald."

Kim was shocked. Her father didn't like the idea of his little girl dating, but those dates hadn't been with Ron.

"You mean if I had been dating Ron you wouldn't have been as overprotective?"

"No honey, I would have been just as overbearing, just not as concerned as to the motives of your date had it been Ronald."

This put things in a new light.

"Ronald has always been there for you. I don't think I would have let you go off on any of your missions had it not been that Ronald was going to be there with you. He was always looking out for you best interests even when you had no idea what they were." James got a wistful smile, "Ronald cared about you longer than you can imagine. Why else would he have kept the secrets he did? I mean who else in the world would have taken the risks he has, let alone for just a friend."

Kim had suspected that her father would approve of her and Ron's relationship when he kept a low profile around the two after she made her intentions known. Though she expected his reaction she hadn't been prepared for his full acceptance of it. Sure Ron was Ron, but he was still a boy, and daddy wasn't easy on any of them. Kim squealed loudly as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh daddy, thank you… thank you…"

"Kimmie, don't thank me. Thank Ronald, if he hadn't been the man he is I would have been even harder on him than any of the other boys. He proved himself every time you two went out on one of your missions."

* * *

The universe has amalign sense of timing. Ann got up and answered the phone. James and Kimberly were in the midst of a souls searching discussion, and Ann thought it best not to interrupt them. Her mood was one of joy when she spotted her daughter and husband sharing a moment. That mood changed abruptly at hearing the voice on the other end of the phone. She didn't remember saying good-bye, she didn't remember hanging up the receiver. Almost in a daze she walked into the living room. The faces turned to her in a joyous state that quickly melted away after seeing the sorrowful look that she now wore.

"James, get your keys and head out to the car, Kimmie go with your father while I get my purse and the cell phone. And both of you… hurry. I don't know what it is, but Ron was taken to the hospital, he collapsed."

Kim looked positively horrified and on the brink of tears. James hit the ground running, and Ann didn't waste time arguing. She grabbed the twins and ushered them out the door so fast their feet never hit the floor. James hit the ignition and the car sped off as the doors barely made it shut.

The ride to the hospital was made in nearly total silence, only the crude remarks directed toward the other cars on the road were heard, and then only muttered under the driver's breath.

As the car slowed, but before it came to a stop, Kim had the door open and had bolted into the entrance. Quickly she glanced around and spotted the nurses station. "I'm looking for Ron Stoppable, he was brought in a little while ago." She asked drumming her fingers on the counter.

"I'm sorry miss; I don't see a Ron Stoppable in the registration database."

Kim wore a scowl, "Please check again. I was told he collapsed and was brought here." She was leaned over the counter watching the clerk when she heard her name.

"Kimberly, over here."

Kim turned to see Barbara and Daniel Stoppable waving to her from a small waiting area. She turned and hurried over to them. They hugged her tightly and offered her a seat between them.

"Dear you must have broken every traffic law to get here as fast as you did. It seems like I just hung up the phone after telling your mom about Ronald."

"How is Ron, what happened, when can I see him?" Kim seemed to speak on double speed.

"Slow down Kimberly. Ronald will be alright, he just fainted." Barbara leaned over, "Theexcitement at the school took a lot out of him. He had been trying to conserve his energy, but that Gill person, he just got Ron really worked up." Barbara looked up to see the remainder of the Possible clanpass throughthe doors.

"I'm glad he spent time with you after the incident, being with you would have helped him. He probably never would have made it home if you hadn't been there for him."

A doctor came in reading from a chart. "I'm looking for the Stoppable's."

"That's us doctor." Daniel said holding up a hand.

"Good, I just came from examining Ronald. He is resting comfortably and I see nothing in his chart to make me believe there is anything to be concerned over. He just needs to rest. I see from his admission form he was recently diagnosed with a relapse from an earlier bout of Leukemia."

His parents just nodded, looking grim.

"He was asking for a Kim Possible, do you know her?"

They pointed at Kim sitting between them.

"I'm Kim Possible."

He nodded, looking back to the parents. "Would you like to see him now?"

"No, I think Kimberly should go see him, he asked for her, she should go." Daniel urged.

"But I couldn't. You are his parents, I'm just…"

"Nonsense dear, he loves you, he asked for you, now go to him."

Kim stood looking to her parents for guidance. Both just motioned for her to go.

* * *

Kim followed the doctor down the corridor and through a set of double doors. She followed him to the end of the hall; he opened the door at the end and pointed her to the patient inside. Kim entered a darkened room, only the sound of a monitor, and slow even breathing were heard.

"Please try not to over exert him. I will be back in a while. I have to go back and discuss treatment options with his parents."

Kim pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down. Carefully she reached out and took his hand in hers holding it tenderly. She brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it cautiously, letting it brush her lips. Closing her eyes she let her mind think only the most wonderful thoughts for Ron. As her lips lingered across his hand she felt warmth and then a soft light seemed to work its way into her closed eyes.

"KP?" His voice seemed tired. "I thought it was you, even before I opened my eyes."

Slowly she opened her eyes looking into his deep brown eyes. A light blue glow surrounded them; a wide smile crossed his face. She gripped his hand tighter, "Oh Ron, you had me so worried. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but I will be fine. Look even the glow is getting brighter just by you holding my hand."

Kim blushed brightly at his observation. Ron took her hand and pulled her up into the bed next to him. She sat on the edge just staring into his eyes, a single tear started to rundown her cheek, Ron spotted it and moved his free hand to wipe it away.

"Come on now, I'm going to be fine. So why the water works?"

"I thought I lost you, not once, but twice in the same day. I swore to stand by you through all things, good, bad, what ever may come." Her tears were coming faster. "I love you Ron, where I would be without you, I can't and don't want to even imagine. I will be by your side till the bitter end, I swear to you."

Ron pulled her still weeping into his shoulder, trying to console her. "Kim, I won't be around too much longer, I know that as fact. Just having you beside me fills me with so much love and pride I can't really find any comparison. Dying doesn't scare me like it did before, not with you beside me. My only fear is what will happen to you when I am gone. I fear what will happen if I'm not there with you, watching out for you, there to protect you. It really scares me."

"Don't worry about me, worry about getting better. If there is anyone who can prove a sure thing wrong it's you."

Ron pulled her into a tight embrace. He looked into her deep green eyes as they closed demurely, their lips coming ever closer. As they met passionately neither heard the door open slightly. As the couple parted slightly the glow dimmed faintly. Ron glanced over past Kim at the door ajar, a familiar head of blonde hair peered in.

"Tara… how did you get in here?" Ron asked quietly.

"I was just going to deliver these flowers and leave. The doctor said as long as we didn't wake you it would be alright."

"What do you mean we, Tara?" Kim asked

Tara pushed the door open further to reveal a mixed group of friends, and some who had until recently been thought of as royal pains. Tara walked in followed by Monique, Felix, Brick, and Bonnie. Bonnie looked to be the most uncomfortable being there, especially with Kim snuggled up close to Ron on his bedside. Tara brought a small vase with flowers, Monique a 'Get Well' balloon. Brick and Felix brought cards, but Bonnie, she carried a crystal vase with a single yellow rose.

Kim looked over the offerings, "How did you find out about Ron being here?"

Brick spoke up, "I was in the school office getting finished with a football meeting when I heard a call from an ambulance transporting Ron to the hospital. So I called Tara and Bonnie, and then they called Monique and Felix. We couldn't let Stoppable wake up and not have at least one floral arrangement in his room."

Everyone found a place for their gifts.

"We will be back during visiting hours tomorrow Ron." Monique said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Kim thought it was time that Ron get some rest, she kissed him lightly good-bye and left with the rest of the visitors. Bonnie stayed behind for a moment.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Ron asked yawning. "I really should get some sleep."

Bonnie walked over next to his bed looking nervous. "I… I wanted to say thanks again… for trusting in me like you did. Why did you do it? I mean give me your sword. Wouldn't it have been better to leave it with Kim?"

"Bonnie, I gave it to you because I can feel the good within you. You may not like for people to see it, but it's there none the less. Secondly, Kim was still unconscious when I gave it to you." Ron reached over and gently took her hand, "Bonnie I think it's time for you to allow everyone else to see that side of you that you keep hidden. "

Bonnie blushed furiously when Ron leaned over and kissed her hand. Settling back into his pillow, he just waved her out of the room as his eyes closed. She watched as his glow returned briefly, and his breathing evened out as he fell into a deep sleep.

Bonnie almost made it to the elevator when she felt a firm hand clasp her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6 The Pain We Feel

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

_Chapter 6: The Pain We Feel_

* * *

Bonnie yelped as the hand gripped her shoulder. Spinning around to confront her would be assailant, her mouth open, but she found she couldn't get the question out. 

"Bonnie, what the hell are you doing with my Ron?" Kim spat.

Bonnie suddenly found courage she didn't have before, "I needed to talk to him about earlier… I wanted to know why he gave me his sword, and not you."

"I saw you holding his hand, don't you lie to me. He is mine, go and get your own. You've had enough of them on your own. I don't want to see what it looks like when you hurt him too."

"I don't want him like that. I want to be his friend." That revelation stunned the redhead. "He said I should allow the real me to come out." Bonnie took on a look like a small child. "He said there was good left in me. I think I owe it to him with all he will be dealing with to allow that part out again, for him."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to be shocked as Kim smiled and quickly hugged Bonnie. "I had a feeling that only Ron could get you to reconsider your choices." Kim put her arm around the brunette as they walked down to the elevator. Each beginning a friendship anew that had languished in hatred and loathing for years.

* * *

Ron sat up in his bed feeling the warm early morning sun. Pushing another pillow behind him to prop himself up he finally found the correct angle to be comfortable. He looked around his room at all the flowers and cards decorating every spare inch of counter space. 

He thought back to the visit from his specialist. He had to begin his chemo today. Ron had finally relented to the pleadings of his mother and father, but he insisted that they delay until Kim got out of school. He sat waiting, watching the creeping clock on the wall. His mind drifted between what was today and what tomorrow might bring, the fear of the unknown brought such horrible images to mind he tried to keep them from his mind.

He had pictured the day of his wake. There was a service; Kim dressed all in black sitting at the front of the families. Their friends had taken up all of the other seats in the tiny chamber. He could see his face drawn and pale looking emaciated from the ravages of his illness. The wails from the girls, Tara, Hope, Marcella, and even Bonnie; that had almost been too much to bear. As he watched Kim stood to speak, as she was about to begin the world seemed to crash in on her. There above the gathering stood all their foes laughing triumphantly at the once proud hero, now only wishing to remember her departed love. As the scene played out he saw the misanthropes back away slowly only to have the entire crowd of mourners disappear in a blinding light. Worst of all Kim had bore the brunt of the attack, killed because he had not been there to save her. He knew he had to find a way to keep his vision from occurring.

Ron was deep in thought as Kim knocked at his door… no answer, she knocked again… still no answer. _'Fortune favors the bold.' _She thought as she tried the latch and proceeded inside. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, temporarily sane, as some might say. Ron never flinched until she sat at his side.

He looked at her smiling face knowing the hard part had just begun. "Hi KP, I hope today went better than yesterday."

Her smile took a leave of absence, "No it didn't, but now it's getting better." As she took his hand holding it gently.

This was not the way he intended the conversation to commence; he carefully pulled back his hand leaving Kim with an astonished look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"I think we need to talk Kim."

That didn't sound good. "What's on your mind?"

"Before I begin I want you to know that I love you more than anything else." Suddenly he couldn't keep eye contact.

"I love you too Ron, never doubt that. Is that what is worrying you? If it is, don't."

"No, that's not it. I think it would be better for you if you didn't come back to the hospital, to see me. My doctor wants me to start the chemotherapy today."

If Kim was concerned before, now she was getting angry. "You mean to say that you don't want me to come and visit you, to be here for you, now that you're here." Kim started pointing her finger right in his face, "Now that we have finally admitted how we feel, you want me to just walk away from you." She started to get up from the bedside, but Ron captured her wrist before she got away.

"Amp down KP, you don't realize what this is going to do to me, I do." Ron brought his stare back up to meet her. His voice rose, "I've been through this before remember? It's not anything I would recommend for my worst enemy. It's horrible to say the least. The pain is excruciating, you lose hair, you are always weak from the drugs, how's that for a pleasant evening?"

Kim was stunned, but Ron still went on.

"I want to do this on my own. I need to be the one, the only one, having to suffer the ravages of this disease. I don't want you to have to suffer through this too. I need for you to be happy."

Kim wasn't about to let Ron badger her into turning her back on him, not after all they had gone through over the years together. Her voice rose to meet his, the fury behind those eyes exploded. "I am not, I repeat not, going to walk away because you think that this is some kind of macho act. Standing alone facing death with no one to be there for you. I'm here now for you, and I am not going to back down. You either accept my place at your side like I accepted you at mine, or…" She didn't want to make an ultimatum, but he gave her little choice. "We're through." Her voice heavy with fear.

"If that's the way you want it."

"No, that is not the way I want it." Kim yelled. "I want you to accept that there is someone here that wants to help you like you helped me. You have shown such bravery and courage in the face of such stupidity on my part, I want an opportunity to repay, no not repay, and reciprocate likewise to you. Ron, you were the one who went to the Amazon to get a rare orchid to save me from fading into nonexistence. It was you who was there to catch me when I fell from a blimp over Go City. You are the one who shows courage on an almost daily basis. Joss said it best 'you are the one who with all your fears follows me into danger without a second thought for your safety'. Let me be here for you now," her tone going low and intimate, burning into his mind. "Rest your head on my shoulder, let me help you up this once, if we are to be separated by this disease let me spend that time with you. I love you."

Ron lay there not moving, not saying a word, just letting it all sink in.

The tension was thick as Ron considered his current course of action. Kim sat beside him watching intently for any sign of capitulation on his part. Kim nearly jumped out of her skin when a knock at the door startled her, Ron never budged.

"Mr. Stoppable, ahh Ronald, I'm here to take you to begin your chemo." The orderly looked at the duo noticing the pall in the air. "Are you ready to go?" he asked pushing the wheelchair over to the bed.

Ron looked up sadly. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get this train on the tracks."

The orderly helped Ron from his bed and began to release the brakes on the chair. He glanced nervously at the girl still seated on the bedside, unmoving with a downcast look in her eyes. He started to push his charge out of the room when Ron reached down and grabbed the brakes, bringing them to a screeching halt.

"Kim?" his voice questioning.

She never looked up, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes. "What Ron?"

"Kim…" his voice more of a plea rather than a question this time.

Kim finally looked up hoping to put an end to this whole scene. Ron was in an uncomfortable position with his chair pointed out the door; he was looking back over his shoulder trying to get a look at her. His left hand was held out as far behind him as he could get it, reaching for her, grasping for her, needing hers in his. She felt like her heart would split in two until she realized his intent. He needed her.

Quietly Kim raised from the bed and walked behind Ron. Carefully she slid her hand into his letting him feel the warmth of her touch. She felt like she could float around the room.

* * *

Kim spent every available minute at Ron's side during the chemotherapy. Getting out of school she would hurry to the hospital in time for his afternoon cocktail. She would sit by his side as the drugs would take effect. Ron would moan listlessly as his body began to fight back with the aid of medicine. He would toss and turn as his muscles and flesh would crawl from the almost inhuman pain. As they would bring Ron back to his room Kim would walk by his side, as their hands touched it would appear as if the pain would disappear and his face would show contentment. 

Ron was hooked up to a morphine bag as he settled back into his bed. Kim took a chair and moved it closer to the bedside. As the drugs took effect Ron drifted in and out of consciousness. As she watched over him Ron would occasionally let slip little thoughts leaking from his psyche.

"No… Kim get back. They're right above you." His face contorted as the dreams progressed. "All my power and I couldn't save her, I am such a failure…"

Kim tried to restrain him, as the dream became more troubling. "Ron, please… I'm right here, it's all right." Her voice pleaded with him. "Please Ron… " She leaned across his chest to hold him down in the bed. Kim placed her head just below his chin trying to gain some leverage. As she did Ron got a whiff of her scented hair, quickly his convulsions ended. His breathing evened out and he relaxed back into the deep pillows.

"Got to save Kim… Keep her safe… Have to stop them all." He muttered still reliving some of his visions.

Kim relaxed her hold on Ron, as he seemed to have gotten past the worst of the dream. '_I am going to have to have a talk with him about this dream. This it the third day in a row that he has said basically the same things. He really has me worried if these are the kinds of things he is worried about._'

Ron woke briefly when she kissed him lightly as she went back to her chair. He smiled and squeezed her hand, and then he resumed his long nap.

Kim sat watching her life's truest love as he slept. The portions of his nightmares she heard running and rerunning in her mind. Ron was afraid for her; afraid that all her enemies were going to come after her when… the thought was blocked as quickly as it came. Soon it would be time for her to go once visiting hours were over. Quietly she scooted her chair closer to the bed; she took his hand in hers. Kim laid her head on the side of the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He would sleep well, but for her the worries were just beginning.

* * *

Kim woke the next morning and looked around her room, something didn't feel right, out of place but what? The entire day at school she just couldn't shake the feeling. When she had lunch with the other cheerleaders, something she had begun in Ron's absence, they too had the same feeling but none of them could quite put their finger on it. As the day came to a close Kim sat in her final class, Mr. Barkin was giving a lecture on the modern political structure of the world when the sound reached their ears. It began slowly and grew in intensity. Mild pings like; a hammer falling on an anvil. It grew louder; Kim looked at Bonnie who only shrugged. Tara looked like she might faint from fear, she was no help. Even Barkin seemed slightly unnerved as he began casting his eyes from side to side. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock on the door. Barkin opened the door slightly and peered out. 

"Oh my god in heaven… What on earth are you doing here?"

The entire class was trying to see who it was that had interrupted the lecture. When he stepped back he opened the door fully and shocked the entire class. Ron Stoppable was leaning heavily on his light blue cane with a broad but very tired looking grin across his face.

"Ron!" Kim screamed as she jumped out of her chair. She nearly knocked Ron over as she rushed over and hugged him tightly. She would have like to have kissed him, but she remembered they were in school and PDA's were frowned on, she thought even her embrace could earn her a minor warning.

Barkin jolted her back into reality, "Possible… would you kindly show our guest to a chair next to my desk please?" his voice resounding its normal basso rumble.

Kim led Ron to a seat next to the table and sat him down gingerly. She made no move to return to her seat until Barkin cleared his throat, very loudly.

Mr. Barkin turned to Ron where the class couldn't see his face. "Mr. Stoppable what are you doing here? I thought you would be in the hospital for another two weeks."

Ron hunched forward resting on his cane. "I told them if I didn't get some time off for good behavior, the other side of me might take it personally." Ron changed his expression and his eyes flashed briefly, "I wanted to have some time out of that bed so I went for a walk, they should begin looking for me soon. I will be going back, I have a few more days left, but it was really wearing on me."

Kim looked as is she wanted to drag him forcibly from the room and return him to the hospital. Bonnie reached over and put her hand on Kim's shoulder, the look Kim got was one of understanding and concern. The look also told her everyone there would make sure Ron got back to the hospital, one way or the other.

Ron spent the rest of the class period watching and listening to Barkins lecture. He may have been boring, but it had been better than listening to those god awful soap operas on that tiny television.

Once the class was over Barkin asked Ron to stay for a minute. "Stoppable, if you don't mind I would like to have a word with you. In private…" Barkin turned to the girls waiting for Ron. "You can have him once WE finish here." And he ushered out the group and closed the door behind them. Ron and Mr. B talked for almost a half-hour behind closed doors.

* * *

Kim was still waiting for Ron, albeit impatiently, in the hall when the door reopened. Ron emerged still leaning heavy on his cane. "Possible…" Barkin thundered, "I think Stoppable here has been waiting for something, I think he deserves it now…" Barkin smiled, something seldom if ever seen in the halls of Middleton High, and closed the door so he wouldn't have to report the infraction. 

Ron thought Kim would knock him over with her hug but all she did was yell down the corridor. "Bring it out Bonnie."

Bonnie flew around the corner pushing a wheelchair. Ron thought he was safe until he was manhandled into the chair by Brick and Monique. Once they had him securely in the chair they used their secret weapon to keep him in it, Kim. She threw herself into his lap and flung her arms around him, kissing his face all over. Ron turned every shade of red as the display played out.

Bonnie looked at the hapless teen. Leaning down to his ear she whispered, "Kim and I have been studying your condition in the off hours. We know how debilitating it is so you just sit there and let us do the driving."

Ron was about to protest when he was countermanded. Before he could object Kim took his face in her hands and kissed him long and hard until she ran out of breath. When she backed away she did with an evil looking grin, "You had something to say Ronnie?" All Ron could do was shake his head no. "Good, now that you're here, we are going to my house for a little get together. I know you have no objections, do you?" Again he shook his head.

Bonnie and Brick pushed the pair out to the parking lot and loaded them into Bonnie's car for the trip to Kim's house.

Bonnie just laughed as Kim sat in Ron's lap the entire way to her house. Bonnie wanted some way to show her appreciation to Ron for his trust in her. Parking the car in the driveway Bonnie waited for Kim to open the door so she could help Ron out. She waited, and she waited, finally she opened the door and tapped Kim on the shoulder.

"Oh, we're here." She said with surprise. Ron just sat there beneath her with a stupid grin from ear to ear. "Let's get you inside Ron where it's comfortable."

Kim stepped from the car and turned to help Ron out, but Bonnie had beaten her to the punch. Bonnie leaned in and took Ron by the hand and pulled him from the passenger seat. Ron looked somewhat confused when she pulled him close into an embrace. Kim looked like she was about to blow her stack when she heard Bonnie whisper in his ear.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie, for everything. For the way I treated you, for the way you were ostracized by my cruelty. I'm so, so sorry for everything." Bonnie started to cry on his shoulder.

Kim could see Ron felt bad for her.

"It's all right Bon-bon; it's all a part of growing up. You have nothing to be sorry for." He put his arm around her back and tried to comfort her.

Bonnie looked up into his hazel eyes, "You're too generous, but thanks anyway. I know I will have to work long and hard to live up to your expectations."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Bonnie. I can forgive you without a second thought. It seems that is about all I have left these days." He turned with Bonnie still wrapped around his arm and took Kim with his free arm and began to walk up the sidewalk.

Bonnie ducked out from under Ron when they reached the door. Kim helped him into the living room and returned to the door to show the rest of their guests in. As she went into the kitchen to get refreshments everyone sat intently as Ron recounted the past week of boredom. He looked uncomfortable as he described it, skirting around the more grisly details. The tale went on for almost an hour with all the questions, but it came to an intermission when the doorbell rang. Kim got up and answered the door, when she returned she wasn't alone. She came back with Josh Mankey in tow.

Everyone present felt a sudden electricity in the air. All eyes turned to Ron who sat with a severe scowl, his cane clutched tightly in one hand, and his other open palm up, a small but intense blue orb crackling in his grip.

Kim realized the sitch, "Ron no… He's here to pick up Tara." She hurried over in front of Ron and blocked his view of Mankey. She leaned down into his face closely and whispered, "He will be gone in a minute, there is no need to cook him just yet." As she kissed his cheek quickly. Slowly the orb dissolved from sight.

Brick had been almost out of his seat when Kim returned to halt the impending barbecue. "Ease up there Ron-man. No need to go fry-daddy on the dude, not unless he tries to pull something on Tara." He said with a sly smile.

Felix looked over at Ron "I have to agree with Brick on this one Ron. Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, I don't think he is going to try anything with Kim… ah I mean he looked scared enough coming through the door, and then I thought he was going to whiz his pants when you whipped out that energy ball thingy."

Kim sat back down after she showed Josh and Tara to the door. Slowly she put her arm around Ron's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's my extra special protector, and super boyfriend. Now you really didn't have to scare him so badly. I think he was sweating and shivering at the same time."

"Sorry KP, that guy just gets me really amped up. I really wanted to sling his hash, just once."

Bonnie noticed the look of hatred in Ron's eyes and moved over to take the empty seat that had been Tara's. "Don't worry about him Ron, he isn't worth the air he breathes. I mean, I wouldn't even date him, he's that much more full of himself than I am… I mean was."

Ron reached over and took Bonnie's hand. Slowly and deliberately he brought it to his lips and kissed it ceremoniously.

"Thanks B…" He said sheepishly.

Kim felt a sudden jealousy at the display next to her and grabbed Ron's hand from Bonnie. Everyone laughed at the sudden change in Kim, Monique just cleared her throat and Kim realized what she had done. Kim ran to her room afraid to confront her own jealousies.

Once Kim had gone the guests made their apologies and piled out of the house and into Monique and Bonnie's cars and headed home. Ron tiredly climbed the stairs to Kim's loft and found her crying face down on her bed.

"What's wrong KP?" he asked stroking her hair as he sat beside her. "Bonnie wanted to apologize for what happened, but she thought it could wait till you're in a better frame of mind. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No…" Kim said between sniffs.

"KP… I have to leave soon; they will probably chain me down if I'm not back in my bed by seven. I have to start the second phase of the treatment tomorrow. I know you want to be there for me, but it has to be given in the morning so they can watch the progress. I won't get to see you for a few days."

"Kim turned over with a shocked look in her reddened and puffy eyes.

"I will be out of it for quite a while. They said I probably wouldn't even know what day it is for a while, so you don't have to bother coming to the hospital. I wouldn't even know you were there."

Kim was speechless; Ron was still trying to protect her from what he was going through. "I will still be there after school."

"You don't have…"

Kim cut him off as she threw her arms around him; "I will be there no matter what you say. I will always be there for you." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know you would," he cooed into her ear. "That's what makes it too hard not to love you."

Kim pulled back as they shared a long kiss. She stood and helped him stand. "Come on now. I have to get you back to the hospital, you have to be ready for tomorrow, and I **will** be there for you no matter what, because I love you more than ever."


	7. Chapter 7 Soul Searching

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 7: Soul-searching

* * *

Ron Stoppable completed the most grueling portion of his chemotherapy. For almost a full week he had been barely aware of whom he was, let alone where he was. The toll it took on his body had been frightening. He had lost almost twenty pounds, and his face looked even more drawn and emaciated than before he had gone in.

Now he was home. He had kept hidden from Kim under the guise of being too fatigued to see her. The truth was he didn't want to see the fear and pain in her eyes when she looked at him. Sure he loved her more than life itself, but the pain she was going through was almost more than he could bear.

Ron plopped down in the deep cushions of his living-room couch. He could hear the constant ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall as the minutes slipped away from him. "Rufus, I don't know if I can continue with this therapy." he said weakly. "This supposed cure is worse than the illness. I don't know if I can go through any more of it."

Rufus scurried up his chest and grabbed him by the collar squeaking "Gotta do it, gotta do it."

"I know Rufus, but… sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be better if I just gave in to the inevitable. The doctors can't cure me they can only extend my life." Ron picked up Rufus and stroked his chin. "There is such a thing as dying with dignity."

"No…" Rufus chastised him. "Quitter…" Shaking his fist at Ron "You'll hurt Kim."

"I know it will hurt her when I'm gone, but only for a little while, she'll get over it eventually." Ron closed his eyes not wanting Rufus to see the pain he was feeling. "Kim will find someone new after a time and I will pass into history like everyone before me, becoming a footnote, if that, in the big book of history."

Rufus raced from Ron's grasp and out of the room.

"_I have been undergoing this treatment for nearly three weeks and I feel worse than when I started. I haven't been to school in a month and I've been getting calls from Felix. I just don't have the heart to tell anyone else other than Kim. I couldn't take the looks from all the kids at school_." The doorbell interrupted Ron's train of thought.

"Ronnie, Could you get that." His mother called from the kitchen.

"Sure mom, I got it." As he slowly got to the door. Opening it he got the surprise of his life. Most of the kids he knew from school were waiting anxiously on the other side.

Ron was about to slam the door shut again when Kim bolted through the door and embraced him tightly. "I thought you might need some company." She whispered in his ear, "some of the others wanted to see you, they missed you too." Ron could only smile as Kim pulled back with a peck on his cheek.

"Come on Ron, let us in huh. It's getting cold out here." Felix interjected from the side of the group.

"Uh, yeah. Come on in everybody." Ron said sheepishly.

Ron watched a who's who of his friends and classmates file through the door. Monique, Tara, Brick, Felix, Bonnie, what Bonnie, what was she doing here? '_I thought she would be the one most uncomfortable around me?_' He let that last thought go when she touched his cheek as she passed. Kim's eyes narrowed at him as she brought up the rear closing the door behind her and leading Ron back to the couch. Kim sat Ron down between herself and Tara, still glaring at Bonnie.

Everyone observed an uneasy silence until Tara spoke up. "Why didn't you say something Ron." Tara lost her composure, as tears came to her deep blue eyes. She grabbed him around the neck. "You could have told us, this thing is not something anyone would have teased you about. This is about life and death. There is nothing funny about that. Why didn't you tell us when we saw you at the hospital? Letting us all think you were just undergoing treatment for fatigue after your fight with Gill."

Ron didn't know what to say or do. He had kept the truth about the terminal portion of his hospital stay to himself, of course Kim knew, and Bonnie had heard that day at school, but she would never betray his trust, would she? He wanted to comfort Tara, but he felt like a heel for not trusting his friends. Tara released Ron and ran crying into the dining room followed closely by Brick.

Monique got up and cautiously and took Tara's now vacant seat. To Ron she seemed…different somehow, less sure of herself. Ron looked to Kim, seeing a familiar suspiciousness in her eyes, he felt her tighten her grip on his hand.

"Ron…" Monique began in a subdued tone, "I hope you didn't withhold your…your…don't make me say it, from us because of us. I don't want to believe that you hold us in that kind of contempt. Do you?"

Ron couldn't meet her gaze. A meek "No." was all he could muster.

Monique couldn't take the emotions and got up and moved to the other side of the room. Bonnie took the hot seat, now it was she who turned teary-eyed. "With you gone there is no real sense of life around here. Without you near our lives are hollow and dark. We need you." She choked out as she broke down sobbing. "I may have been a bitch to you most of the time, but I think it was always because you were so happy. I was jealous of you, jealous of you and Kim. You have the perfect relationship, and I don't."

Kim and Ron looked dumbstruck. Neither could put into words their reaction to Bonnies' admission. They looked around the room and found the same expression on the rest of those gathered.

"Bonnie, I don't know what to say. I didn't want anyone else to know because…" Ron hesitated, "this is something I have to deal with. I'm not going to be surviving it, and I need to cope with the problems I am facing on my own."

Bonnie pulled his face around to hers, "No you don't." She looked Ron square in the eyes. "You should never have to face this alone. We are your friends, maybe not the best of friends, but friends none the less. I saw how Kim looked after getting back to school after visiting you in the hospital, I could see just how badly it affected her seeing you like that. When I asked her if you had told anyone else, she told me you kept if from everyone but family. You told me to let people see the better angels of my nature, so I let the cat out of the bag in hopes that you would let us be here for you both."

Ron looked down not wanting to look them in the eye as he started shaking. Kim and Bonnie inched back from him as he sat forward placing his face in his hands. Kim and Bonnie looked at each other across his back as the sobs grew in intensity. Both girls gently put an arm around him and laid their heads on a shoulder as they softly told him "It's alright Ron. We're here for you. Go right ahead and let it out."

"I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do on my own." He said between sniffs. "I have to come to grips with what has happened to me. And that is something that I must do, alone. I can't depend on anyone else pulling me through this." He glanced at Kim, but quickly looked away not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes.

Monique spoke up with a vengeance. "Stoppable, what do you mean by saying you have to do this alone? You have been there for us when we needed you. Don't you think for one minute we are going to let you go owing you so much without even attempting to repay our debts. We took for granted that you would always be there for us…" The contempt that was evident in her voice turned to pain, "Now we find out that you're… you might… leave us. You need…you need…" her voice failing her, "you need to let us be here for you. Let us make your life easier, more enjoyable. Let us return some of the joy and happiness that you brought to our lives; back in to your life now."

Felix patted Monique's had sympathetically before fixing Ron in his sights. "You listen to me Ron-man, and you listen good. I've seen that look in your face before, the same one I've worn before. After my accident," He tapped his chair, "when I found out I was going to be stuck in this, I felt the same way. My life was over or at least in my mind it was. It took some hard lessons learned before I realized I needed to allow some of my friends… yes friends… to help put my life back together. I'm not saying that what you're going through is exactly the same, you don't have to shoulder all this alone."

Tara and Brick stood in the doorway watching. "Dude, be man enough to let us be here for you now." Brick interjected returning to the discussion, his arm around Tara. "Man, you've had to deal with some really strange things while you followed Possible around the globe. A lot of the things I've heard about would have had me running, if you ladies will excuse the term, screaming like a little girl. You've faced things no grown man should have to even consider. Even with your, shall we say, special abilities. It's past the time to let someone look after you, let us look out for you, you deserve it."

Ron couldn't contain himself any longer. Slipping from the grip of the girls he disappeared up the stairs to his room. Slamming the door shut he flung himself down on the bed wailing into his pillow. _'How do I tell them, make them understand I have only lived half a life. I will never get married, nor have children. Never know the joy of watching my own children take their first steps. Kim said she loves me, but is it real love or is it just pity. I don't think I want to know the real answer_.'

* * *

A short respite from his self-doubt presented itself, as a quiet knocking on his door interrupted his quandary. Kim begged entry to his solitary domain, "Ron, can I come in?"

Solemnly Ron ascended to her request, "Come on in KP."

Slowly she opened the door and entered. "Ron, are you all right?

"Yeah, just great."

Kim sat on the edge of his bed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ron just tell me what you're feeling. You can still do that can't you?"

"I don't know anymore." As he turned his face away from her.

"I love you Ron, let me be here for you now. Let me help. Please don't shut me out like this." As she choked back the pain.

"Kim, we can talk later. For now would you just apologize to everyone, and tell them I appreciate their concern. However I will get through this somehow… We'll get together tomorrow after school." Sadness permeating his voice.

"You're coming to school tomorrow then?" Kim's voice lifted.

"Yes, for a little while." Ron sat upright not looking Kim in the face. "I have some things I have to get done so I won't fall behind too far. I'll see you at lunch before I head out, Ok?"

"Spankin Ron, I can hardly wait." Kim was smiling from ear to ear as she hugged him tightly. Kim bounced out the door gleefully, until she realized Ron had stayed on the bed. "Ron are you going to come back downstairs?"

"No, I am really tired I need a nap. I will see them all tomorrow." He said reclining back onto the pillows.

Kim returned to his side leaning down close to his ear. "I expect you to have lunch with me in the cafeteria. I want to show off my boyfriend to all the girls." She whispered before pressing her lips to his passionately. She gave him a wink from the door before gathering their friends and heading home.

Rufus climbed Ron's pants leg and hopped up on his shoulder with a concerned look. "I know Rufus, I know. I don't like it that I lied to Kim, but I can't let things go on the way they have been. I don't want to be a burden anymore." Ron reached up and patted his little friends' head. "I'm going to leave you with Jim and Tim, they will look after you while I am gone."

"Not coming back!" Rufus squeaked angrily, shaking his fist.

"No buddy, I will come back to see you before the end." A single tear ran down his cheek. "Before I go I have say good-bye, to everyone. This is a mission I have to do on my own."


	8. Chapter 8 Going Away

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 8: Going Away

* * *

Ron Stoppable got up early, a highly unusual move for one whom never, ever, rose with the sun. He now sat at the end of the driveway of a vacant house in his mother's car, waiting for Kim to leave for school. Solemnly he watched as she exited her home and drove off toward school. Once she was out of sight he started the car and moved in to her driveway. 

Mrs. Dr. Possible answered a knock at her door. "May I help you?" she asked opening the door. "Ronald, shouldn't you be on your way to school?" enveloping him in a gentle embrace.

"Yes, I am, but I had to stop here first."

"Well Kim just left. You missed her by not more than a couple of minutes." She said giving him a questioning look.

"I came by to see the twins. I need them to do me a favor."

"Jim, Tim, Ron is here to see you." She called to the kitchen. "Come on in Ronald, no need to stand out in the morning air." She showed him in to the living room as the twins came running in ecstatic that he had come just to see them.

"Ron, we've missed you. Are you doing better now?" they asked in unison.

"I'm holding my own guys." He allowed himself a quick glance at their mother to see a concerned look cross her face. "I need you to do me a favor for a while."

"Name it Ron, all you have to do is ask."

"I need you to take care of Rufus for a little while." He said taking the naked mole rat from his pocket home. "I'm going away for a time and I can't take him with me."

"Ronald, does Kimmie know about this?" their mother questioned.

"Not yet. But by the end of the day she will know. Please don't tell her." He said, not wanting to look her in the eyes. Getting up he handed Rufus to the twins and headed to the door. "I will be back once I have concluded my business."

Leaving the twins with Rufus she followed Ron to the front door. She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder before he could escape back to the relative safety of the car. "Ronald, half a truth is just as bad as a lie. You're not coming back are you? How can you do this to Kim? She loves you." Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ron took a couple of quick steps to get out of her range before replying. "I'm not getting any better, actually it's getting worse. Here…" as he tossed her the letter his doctors gave him. "This should explain everything. Just don't tell Kim until I have a chance to talk to her, please."

Ron hurried back to the car and sped off leaving a stunned Mrs. Dr. Possible standing on the front step. Slowly she opened the letter he had given her. With darting eyes she read the diagnosis; slowly she collapsed to her knees weeping. … Condition continues to deteriorate rapidly. Mortality in as little as two to three months… "Oh Ronald, Kimmie I'm so sorry."

* * *

Kim smiled widely as she moved from class to class hoping for a glimpse of Ron moving through the crowds. She had heard his name mentioned often in passing from scores of transitioning students. Just before the final bell, as she entered her last class prior to lunch period, she spotted him talking to Mr. Barkin. It seemed very odd to her at the time. Ron shook Barkins hand and Barkin clapped him on the back as he turned to go. She could have sworn she swore the teacher was wiping tears from his eyes as he walked quickly away. 

The class went quickly and ended just as fast. Hurriedly she returned to her locker and stowed her books before making her way into the cafeteria. The sight she beheld shocked her, there at the central table was Ron, surrounded by throngs of classmates. Ron sat in the middle of the commotion leaning forward on his cane; not saying very much but just looking very tired.

Ron stood, leaning on his cane, seeing Kim through the crowd. "If you will all excuse me my luncheon date has arrived. I will see you all soon." The crowd parted as most of them were either patting him on the back or shaking his hand, all with votes of encouragement and well wishes. He received catcalls and applause as Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. Even Mr. Barkin just smiled at the display, knowing it was against the rules, but allowing the transgression this once.

"I've been looking for you all morning. I missed you." Kim said leading him to a remote table. "You had me worried that you weren't going to show up, then I saw you with Barkin."

"I have had a lot of things to get arranged. It took most of my morning." Ron said flatly.

"What kind of things?" she asked suspiciously.

"You know homework, reports, that sort of thing." Ron said looking at his watch. "I'm sorry Kim but I have to hurry, I uh, have an appointment I can't miss."

"Ok, but I want to see you tonight." She said as her voice went smoky.

"Fine but I have to get moving." Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss. As he headed toward the door he stopped and turned to her. "By the way, I left a little something in your locker, behind the monitor; watch it when you get home tonight. And remember, I love you Kim." He quickly exited and disappeared out of the school.

Kim thought she saw a tear run down his cheek, and quite possibly heard his voice crack as he had turned to leave.

* * *

"Ron, where are you going?" Wade asked from the screen of his Ronunicator. "You should at least tell Kim…" 

"No Wade. She must never find out where I am going. That's why I didn't tell you, so you wouldn't have to lie to her when she asks. She should be getting home soon. Kim will be calling you to find me. Oh and by the way, I had my doctors remove the tracking chip so unless you want to chase a chicken truck across the country, don't bother."

"Why will she be calling me Ron?" a fearful look crossed Wades' eyes. "Ron, what have you done?"

"Wade I left a video in her locker. I couldn't tell her Wade. I couldn't stand to see her face when she found out."

"Found out what? Ron you're scaring me."

"Wade, I'm going to die. I can't let her be drawn into the pain and suffering that will come with everything else. I care about her too much to let her see me in that condition. To put her in that position." Ron couldn't meet his friends gaze. "Wade I'm going some place where I could die with an ounce of self respect and dignity."

"Ron you don't mean."

With a steely determination, "Yes Wade I mean, if it comes to it drastic measures will have to be taken."

"Ron, No! You can't!" Wade screamed as his monitor went black. He began to pound at the keys with his fists as his voice screamed, "No…Ron…No…"

* * *

Kim hurried into the family room and inserted Ron's DVD into the player and waited for it to begin. 

Ron sat on his bed; it looked as if it had been shot last night after she left his house. He looked like he had been crying; his eyes were puffy and red. Slowly he looked up at the camera and smiled. "Kim, I love you. You'll never know how long I had wanted to say that to you. Now that I have it makes it even harder to do what I must. You see, I'm going away… maybe for good. I'm not sure if I will be coming back. I can't let you go through this seeing me deteriorate to next to nothing as it gets worse. The doctors revised their diagnosis, I have two maybe three months left. I wanted to tell you last night, but I couldn't stand to let you get dragged down with me. I have decided that if things get bad enough I will take things into my own hands. I won't just sit around and let my body betray me until I am nothing but an absolute burden on the ones I love. Don't try to find me Kim."

Ron's emotions were getting the better of him as he spoke in short bursts trying to hold in his pain. "I had the tracking chip removed, and I have booked travel under assumed names. Wade doesn't know anything so don't waste your time looking. There are… things … I need to get done, before the end. I should let you get going now. You will obviously want to call Wade, and if my timing is on track I should be boarding my flight out shortly. Kim, just remember how much I love you. I just think you loved me more as a friend than anything else. Don't worry I still wouldn't trade our time together for anything."

Ron broke down sobbing as the recording continued. "You can show this to our friends, and to let them know how much I valued their sentiments, but I have to see this through. The emotions I feel for them all can only be described as love, even Bonnie. Sorry Bon-Bon but you won't get the chance to slug me for it. I should get going now. I have to drop Rufus off at your house. I'm asking the twins to take care of him. Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't tell them the truth. If they had known they would have told you and I would never gotten away from you at school. I'm sorry Kim, I wish I could hold you just one more time. I'm more afraid of chickening out and telling you. If you were to break my will with your puppydog pout I never will get out of town. I will try to contact you periodically, just to let you know I'm alright. I always have and always will love you."

He looked right into the camera directly and smiled a big smile that warmed Kims' heart through her tears. "I have to wonder if our children would have had your eyes or mine KP, hopefully yours. Goodbye KP, God bless you wherever you go, I know he has me just for having known your love. I will love you forever."

The image faded leaving Kim sobbing uncontrollably… crying out for Ron.


	9. Chapter 9 Travelling Man

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine

Chapter 9: Travelling Man

* * *

The world seemed to come to a halt when he went away. Ron Stoppable had been gone for a week. There were no new sightings of the usual villain antics, nor even a sighting of their henchmen. Kim sat in the window of her room staring out at the sunset praying Ron was out there under the warm light she saw piercing the light clouds. The rest of the town seemed locked in the pall of his absence. Even the colors of the trees and grass appeared to dim without his presence. Kim had stayed locked on her room the first weekend after he left. 

'_Kim, I love you. You'll never know how long I had wanted to say that to you. Now that I have it makes it even harder to do what I must. You see, I'm going away… For good_.' Oh how those words had driven a stake into her heart. An icy chill had cut deep in to her; she replayed the message over and over in her mind.

She had returned to school in such a gloom it threatened to drive her mad. That first day back only Bonnie attempted to help break the stalemate by offering a sympathetic ear. "Kim, are you alright? Did something happen to Ron?" she said panicking.

Kim wanted to say something, anything. Her mouth moved, but she couldn't find her voice. Her face twisted and contorted as tears betrayed her breaking heart. Falling to her knees she cried, "He left…" Bonnie sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around Kim, they cried there in the hall. Through her tears Kim looked Bonnie in the eyes, "He went away, he wouldn't tell me where he was going. Only that he didn't want to burden us with his problems."

"Kim we are all here for you. We are here for Ron too, even if he can't see it that way. We will find him and bring him home, so help me God!" Bonnie had never been so determined in all her life. Ron needed to see what he left behind, needed to be made to understand that real friends don't just desert one another in the face of adversity, they stood together.

Kim slowly stood on her own two feet being helped back up by Monique and Tara. The group of friends walked down the hall looking like a moving football huddle with Kim at the center of it all. Bonnie and Monique walked beside Kim with their hands on her elbows showing support. Never had Kim felt this kind of concern and caring but from the one person the one she desperately wanted to find.

* * *

Ron Stoppable stepped from his chartered plane and looked up into the cloud-covered sky. "Why does every time I come to this country it seems like gloom follows." Exiting the small private airport he caught a cab and set off to his first destination, the castle of one Duff Killigan. 

"Why would you want to go there?" the cabby asked incredulously.

"He and I have had dealings in the past and let's leave it at that." Ron said, sounding irritated.

"All I'm saying is that he is, from what I've heard, not a very welcoming man."

"He may not like it that I am here… but that is not a requirement I'm willing to stop me from seeing him." Ron closed his eyes in thought. "We'll just have to see his reaction to my request."

Ron thought to all the times he had come to Duff's castle, none of which were on his fond memory list. He turned to regard the stone facade after watching the cab pull away. Walking across the old wooden bridge he considered the reaction to his unannounced visit. Looking at the ornate door he reached out and rang the old bronze bell.

"Hold on. Hold on. I'm coming. Can't I even get to sit down to dinner without some telemarketer ringing the phone, or salesman coming to me door." The thick Scottish accent echoed from the other side of the door. Latches and locks could be heard snapping open just as the door creaked opening widely. "Ok, now that you've got me up what on the eighteenth green do you want with…" Duff stopped in mid sentence and just stared for a minute before jumping back into a defensive stance.

Ron just smiled and extended his hand, "Hello Duff, sorry for not calling ahead, but I thought I would surprise you."

"Where is the lass. She hiding, waiting to jump me when I'm not looking." Duff scanned the immediate area before looking back at Ron.

"Duff she's not here. I came alone, just to see you. I was hoping you and I could talk. I have a favor I would like to ask you." Ron held out his hand, offering a truce. Duff took it hesitantly. "You see Duff… I'm dying and I want to be sure she will be safe and happy once I'm gone."

Duff looked at the ground not knowing what to say. He stepped to the side and waved Ron into the entryway. Ron followed Killigan into the main hall, his cane making a resonating ping through the ancient halls. Duff took his coat and bag and set them on a chair.

"Now Mr. Stoppable, What is this about you dying?" as they took seats next to the fireplace.

"Please call me Ron, my father is Mr. Stoppable."

"Very well, Ron. Now what is all this about, you're dying?"

Ron tried to sound upbeat but his voice once again betrayed him. "Yes, I'm dying. I have only two, maybe three months left and I need to be sure Kim will be safe once I die."

"From what?"

"Leukemia." Ron said flatly.

"I never would have thought. Does she know?"

"Yes, she knows about my disease, not about my being here."

Duff felt a solemn tone air over the conversation. "What do you want from me? How can anything I do be of any consequence to you?"

"I would ask you to go legitimate. Give up the criminal life so I can know that she will be safe and happy to pursue a regular life. Once I have gotten all the others to agree I can die in peace. Being able to leave this world better than when I came in to it. I can also assure you that you will be able to pursue your dreams without any interference." As Ron gave Duff a hopeful look.

"But how? I've been banned from competing anywhere in the world."

"I have been able to convince the professional golf community that if you agree you will be able to petition for re-instatement to the tour. Don't get me wrong this will also require a sacrifice on your behalf too. You will have to spend about six to nine months in jail." Ron held up his hand, "I have already discussed arrangements with Global Justice and the director has agreed to my proposal. Let's just say they owe me. All you have to do is agree."

"I can golf again? Anywhere in the world?" Duff asked hopefully. Ron just nodded.

Duff looked as if he was going to burst into tears. "I'll do it… because you asked. Nobody has ever done anything for me like what you have. The least I can do is to honor your request. Where do you want me to surrender, and when?"

Ron looked at the golfer with a wide smile. "You can do it whenever you want. I will accept your word of honor that you will follow through on your promise. As to where…"

* * *

"I'm coming, be right there." Mrs. Possible called to whomever rang the doorbell. She opened the door slinging the dishtowel over her shoulder. "May I help you?" 

Sitting on the couch she cried. Simply cried into her towel. She never expected to hear the story she just spent the last half-hour listening to.

"Mom I'm home." Kim called to her mother. "I'm going up to my room and call Wade and see if there has been any word from or about Ron."

"Kimmie, you better come in here." She called out through her tears.

Kim entered the family room looking through her book bag for the Kimmunicator. Looking up she jumped back in shock and assumed a defensive posture waiting for the attack. But none came.

"Kimmie, he came to see you. He has a message from Ron." Her mother patted the seat next to her indicating it was all right and they were in no danger.

Kim looked suspicious. "Duff Killigan, you have a message from Ron? If this is a sick…"

Duff waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Miss Possible, Ronald came to see me. He wanted to ask me for a favor, not for himself really, but for you. He asked me to go straight. He made arrangements for my benefit, and once I heard, he told me the truth about his…condition… I couldn't wait to grant him his request."

"Request?" as she eyed him with more suspicion.

"Yes, he asked a favor of me and after hearing your mother confirm his condition I am granting his request." Duff stood and held his wrists out to Kim as he took a deep breath. "Miss Possible I am here to surrender myself to you."

Kim nearly fell off the sofa, and her mother broke out in tears for the second time that afternoon. "You're surrendering yourself to me. Why?"

"Your partner and boyfriend asked me to…" Duff paused trying not to allow the tear forming a chance to fall. "He wanted you to be able to live a regular life. Safe and free from harm once he was gone. I have never seen that kind of love and devotion for or from anyone in my life. I had to honor his request."

Duff sat back down in his seat as the two Possible women cried across from his chair. He waited until they had regained their composure. "Miss Possible, I should warn you to expect more visits like mine in the near future." Kim wore a confused look. "Ron was off to see the others after he left my castle."

Kim shot from her seat. Now she knew where he was headed. "I have to call Wade and Dr. Director. I can find Ron before it is too late."

She stopped quickly when Duff called to her. "Miss, Ron was headed to see the Seniors on their island when he left me, but that was a week ago. He would be long gone by now."

Kims face fell.


	10. Chapter 10 The Lions Den

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 10: Lions Den

* * *

Ron Stoppable reclined back in his chair; the flight had been long and hard. Going first from Middleton to London and then on to Scotland had taken more strength from him than he wanted to admit. Now here he was not two and a half weeks from home and he was on his way to the Bahamas. Listlessly he stared out at the water thousands of feet below him. Watching the waters gentle rise and fall from high above, he felt so serene and at peace. Until unbidden; a picture of her face came to his mind. 

A long flowing mane of fire red hair surrounding gentle, but strong features, warm and loving emerald eyes that had melted his soul time and time again. The remembrances of her soft lips pressed to his brought back all the love he felt in his heart to his every conscious thought. His Kim. How he wanted, yearned to hear her voice again. '_I have to finish this before I can do that again_.' He thought.

His flight had landed on time without incident, and he soon found himself in a boat headed to an outermost island for what may well prove to be his toughest challenge yet. Drakken and Shego.

Ron stopped at the door wondering why all the villains had thought to include a doorbell of one type or another at their front entrances. Surely you wouldn't be expecting anyone to just stop to visit. Dismissing it he rang the bell. Greeted by one of Drakkens henchmen and led without any question into the lair, Ron soon found himself ushered into the lab of the good doctor himself.

Drakken never turned around just continued tinkering with the device he had his attention fixed on, that is until Ron tapped him on the shoulder. He thought Drakken was about to turn white again when he turned and found Ron standing right behind him. He screamed, "Shego, help."

Ron stood his ground as Shego ran at him. Her hands covered in the flaming green plasma energy he was accustomed to seeing from her. She skidded to a halt when he didn't move, but simply smiled and stuck out his hand out to her.

"Shego," he began, "I didn't think it would have taken you two too long to get out of jail. I'm glad to see you're none the worse for wear."

Shego stood so stunned her green energy dissipated as Ron reached for her hand gingerly. "What are you doing here? Where's Possible?" as she looked around for an attack.

"I'm alone Shego. I came to see the two of you." His expression changed to a look of immense sadness. Quietly he said, "I'm dying."

Shego and Drakken, who had come out from hiding behind the table, both stumbled at his admission. Ron had to hold Shego up to keep her from falling to the floor. Gently Drakken and Ron helped her to a small lounge where they sat as a henchman brought coffee and tea.

Ron gently held her hand, "I didn't mean to shock you like that Shego, I thought you would take it better than any of the others."

"Others, what others?"

"Killigan, the Seniors, I just came from seeing them. They took a little convincing but went a long with my request just like the others."

"What request?" Drakken questioned.

"I asked them to take on legitimate lives after first a short incarceration. After their short stint in jail I got them legitimate jobs and made sure they would never have to resort to criminal behaviors again."

The villain and villainess sat staring at him with blank looks on their faces.

Ron started to feel fatigued and worn from his days travel, "Would you two mind if I came back in the morning? I have been on a plane all day to get here and then the boat ride. I just need to get to a hotel and get some rest."

Shego still had a shocked looked in her eyes when she asked Ron, "Why don't you stay here for the night? There are plenty of extra rooms, and then you wouldn't have to ride all the way back out here in the morning." Ron was about to dismiss her offer when she added; "I would like an opportunity to talk with you… privately, if that is ok with you."

Ron just nodded slowly giving a tired smile. Shego took his arm in hers and led him to a room next to her own. Drakken followed silently behind. Drakken stayed behind while Shego returned to get Rons suitcase.

"Stoppable, may I take a sample of your blood. For analysis only."

"Yes, it's ok, and call me Ron, please." As he took a seat in the rooms chair and rolled up his sleeve.

Drakken produced a medical sample kit and took a sample of his blood. When Shego returned he excused himself and closed the door to give the pair some privacy.

Shego took Rons hand and helped him over to the bed, gratefully accepting her hand as she helped him from the chair. "How long have you known."

"I found out shortly after you went to jail, well, more like we thought you went to jail. In fact that very night I got the news when I got home."

Shego didn't quite know how to ask her next question. "Does princess know?"

"Of course she does." He answered with a gentle smile. "I told her all about it a week later. That night…" his expression became wistful, "That night I told her that I loved her. And then we spent that weekend together. The minute I held her in my arms I knew I could have died right there and been content with my fate wrapped in her arms."

"Will you tell me what your request is? I would really like to know."

"I have asked the others for them to take on legitimate lives. That I have arranged for them careers in their fields of expertise. I got Killigan back into the golf circuit, and the Seniors' have gotten involved in crisis relief management. Everyone has to do some jail time though. I got everyone I intend to talk to six months or less, depending on their crimes. You want to know what I got for you and Drakken, don't you?"

Shego nodded her head like a child asking Santa for a Christmas present.

"Well I shouldn't tell you yet, but I guess it doesn't matter that much. I got Drakken a position at the Middleton Space Center working with Kim's father on astro-propulsion."

"Well?" Shego grew impatient when Ron paused.

"I got you a position with Global Justice. Training in hand to hand combat, and instructor, possibly an agent later on after you've had your apprenticeship."

"What about the incarceration? How much time will we have to do?"

"Well… it took some doing but I got Drakken three months, medium security."

Shego grew more impatient. "Come on."

"I got you a suspended sentence. House arrest for one weekend… with Kim. To begin when I…" Ron couldn't say it, he had so many times, now it stuck in his throat. "Die."

Shego got up to leave Ron for the night, but stopped when he called to her.

"Shego, one more thing. Don't call anyone about my being here. I can't let anyone interfere until I have finished my work. I still have others I need to visit before… before the end, ok?"

"I'm sure if we can hear your request. The least we can do is abide by you wishes in this matter too." Shego returned to his bedside and looked down at him nervously. Surprising Ron, quickly she bent down and kissed his cheek before she rushed from the room.

Ron could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye before she had bolted. Feeling he was one step closer to his goal he closed his eyes. Once more a familiar form was waiting just behind his eyes for him to enter her domain.


	11. Chapter 11 Morning of Discontent

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 11: Morning of Discontent

* * *

"Shego, are you sure about this? I can't believe he could really set this up." Drakken looked over the top of the morning paper. "I always thought Possible could do anything, but apparently it wasn't an exclusive talent." 

"You may have your doubts Doc, but as for me, I believe him. He wants to end this life knowing that Possible will live a long and happy life." Shego glared at Drakken. "How many people do you think would have even thought of another persons well-being like he has, even considered the futures of people like us. Most in his position would have thought about themselves, how they would be remembered, felt sorry for themselves. Not this man Doc, he has spent the past few weeks finding ways to assure a better world for the woman he loves, after he is gone."

"I know Shego," as he returned to scanning the headlines, "I just have to be the pessimist of the group. I've been too wrapped up in making everyone in the world seem smaller than me that I haven't even considered becoming a part of it again."

"Speaking of Stoppable, is he still in his room?"

"No, he went out to watch the sun come up. He said he has been going out to see it every day, he likes to feel renewed by basking in the early morning warmth of the first rays of sunshine." Drakken put down his paper and retired to the lounge to watch the early morning news shows.

* * *

Ron sat facing the east as the sun made its appearance from behind the gently lapping sea. Warmth filled his aching joints and muscles. He sat alone in the sand waiting for almost an hour before the sun had risen. The warm red glow that had signaled the beginning of a new day so reminded him of the loved one he longed to return to. 

Shego had left the lair to find Ron. She wanted to just talk with him; he had seemed so intent on making Kims life of normality into reality, as his own future appeared as a distant afterthought. Shego sat down a few feet behind him not wanting to disturb his meditations.

He seemed so at peace, for her it seemed such a long time ago that she had enjoyed that simplest of pleasures. "Ron?" Quietly at first, so quiet she thought he hadn't heard her. "Ron?"

"Yes Shego, just sit for a minute and let the sun warm your face. Feel the stress and pain of a lifetime of regrets wash from your soul." His voice seemed to thrum with strength and vigor, such placid thoughts, insight well beyond his too few years. Minutes passed as the light turned from deep red to orange and then to blue sky overhead. Finally he turned, reseating himself to look Shego in the face. "I feel better now. Don't you?"

A sly smile crossed her face, "Yeah, I do feel better. Would you like to come back inside and have some breakfast before you discuss your proposal with the Doc?"

"Breakfast would be great Shego. Have you eaten yet?"

His question caught her off guard. "No… I haven't. I seldom get up this early so I don't usually have breakfast."

"Well then I will make you whatever you desire for this auspicious occasion." Ron rose to his feet and offered a hand to Shego.

* * *

Ron and Shego returned to the lairs' kitchen where he fixed a breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and coffee. Shego was impressed with his talents in the kitchen, never had she thought that a man of Rons seemingly underestimated talents would have the patience for the culinary arts. She watched him with deep interest as he went from bowl to pan to stove, stirring this, flipping that, and making the best coffee she had tasted since she had left home. _'What a lucky girl you are Princess, not only does he have talent and grace, but he loves you enough to take on this mission for your future._' Having finished breakfast, Shego helped Ron clean up the small kitchen and dining area, and even dried the dishes as Ron washed them. 

Ron spent the next several hours, with the aid of Shego, convincing Drakken to agree to Rons' request. In the end Rons' perseverance won out as Drakken stood to shake hands on the agreement. As they shook hands an alarm sounded, not a blaring klaxon, but a lower level alert.

"What is that?" Ron asked looking around.

Drakken just rested a hand on his shoulder, "I have my information systems setup to alert me if anything from Middleton comes across the wire. That alarm means there has been a mention of Middleton on the news. Drakken sat back down and picked up the television remote and switched it on.

A sad looking announcer was standing in front of Middleton General Hospital giving a report. Drakken increased the volume so everyone could hear the report. "Repeating the top story here from Middleton Hospital. Moments ago at a press conference. Miss Kimberly Possible, teen hero, announced the mother of her partner, Ronald Stoppable, had collapsed with a possible heartattack. Authorities are asking anyone with knowledge of Mr. Stoppables' whereabouts to contact them. Mr. Stoppable had disappeared several weeks ago after he had been diagnosed with terminal leukemia. The condition of Mrs. Stoppable is not known at this time, but indications are that her prognosis may not be very good. Friends and family have gathered here to await further information. Now here are portions from the press conference just concluded."

Ron watched with a lost look in his eyes as the scene played out across the screen.

Kim stood at the podium reading a prepared speech. "We would like to thank the Tri-Cities community for the outpouring of sympathy and well wishes for Rons' mom in her time of need. I would like to take a moment to speak to one person we all miss and wish would come home to the ones who care about him the most." Kim looked directly into the camera with a ferociousness that he had never seen. "Ron we need you. We need you here, your mother and father need you, and I need you. Let us be here for you. Come back Ron…" Kim was led sniffling from the microphones in by Bonnie and Tara.

"That was the scene moments ago where Kim Possible pleaded for the safe return of partner Ronald Stoppable. As a member of the world community I can only ask myself, 'If I were in his shoes what would have made me leave the ones who cared the most for me and disappear for who knows what reasons.' The world may never know…"

As Drakken clicked off the set helooked back at where Ron was sitting with a concerned expression, "What do you intend to do Ron?" He found only an empty chair.

Ron had shot from his seat the instant Kims' tears started to fall. He knew only one thing. He had to get home to his family, to Kim.

* * *

Shego and Drakken appeared in the doorway to his temporary room. "You're going home aren't you?" 

Ron only nodded at Shegos' question. Not wanting his wavering voice to betray his emotions. He continued to pack his meager belongings and reached for his coat and glasses. Drakken blocked his path. "I need to go right now, please step out of the way Doc." The sternness of his seeming command shocked him.

Shego put her hand on his shoulder. "Hold up there bub. It's going to take twenty minutes to prepare Drakforce for takeoff then you… no **_WE_** will be on our way to Middleton." Drakken just closed his eyes and nodded.

"You mean you're coming with me?"

Both just nodded.

"To prove my intention to you I will surrender immediately, and Shego wants to accompany you as your bodyguard." Drakken gave Ron a hardened look, "You have shown compassion to those who have shown you none, I can find no better way to make absolution than to do it where you can see it. Now let's get preparations underway for take off, it's still going to take time to get there, probably won't arrive until after dark. Why don't you go pack a lunch and let us get moving, Ok?"

Ron could only stand there with his mouth hanging open as Drakken turned to go, Shego just wrapped him in a tight hug before hurrying off to her flight duties.

Thirty minutes later the most unlikely of trios were winging their way toward Middleton through late morning sun and light clouds. Never in his life had Ron experienced the feeling of joy being headed home and the dread for what awaited him at the journeys end.


	12. Chapter 12 Return of the Promised Son

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 12: Return of the Promised Son

* * *

"Shego, how much longer till we touch down?" Drakken whined over the intercom. 

"We should be arriving in twenty minutes or so. Have you decided where we want to land? Pick some place out of the way; I don't want to get a parking ticket like the last time we visited."

Ron popped open an eye. "Head for my house, it should be empty, with everyone being at the hospital and all."

"Your house it is." Shego turned slightly giving Ron a sly smile. "I've often wondered what your room would look like."

"Well tonight you get your opportunity." Affording her his widest smile. "But if you want to get there unseen you better alter your cloaking frequency to 483.35 MHz."

"What do you mean? We've gotten in and out of your town before without incident." Drakken asked.

"Yes, you got in and out, but we always knew you were there. With this frequency you will block out the return signal by masking your signature."

Drakken looked puzzled, "Where did you come up with that one Stoppable?"

"I don't always let everything go in one ear and out the other. You'd be surprised at the amount of information I have stored up here." As he tapped his temple. "Don't think that I was always going to be just the distraction."

"Well, well, Possible has had her competition with her all the long." Drakken thrummed his fingers across his chin. "It looks like a good thing my career is coming to a close then."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Shego landed Drakkens craft silently behind the Stoppable home. The trio entered the house and made their way upstairs. Ron led his companions to their rooms, making sure they were comfortable before returning to his long unused bedroom. Flopping down on his bed he felt a much welcome relief as he felt a weight drop from his thoughts. 

"I always expected to find your room to be filled with CDs and giant speakers." Shego stood leaned against the empty doorjamb. "I thought you might even have computer games and comic books strewn all across the floor."

Ron stood and opened the closet. "No, my mother must have cleaned up after I left. Probably thought it would be the only chance she would ever get to see the floor in here again." The shelves were filled completely with books, boxes and clothes that bulged out slightly when the door opened. "I'm just glad she didn't pack this away." As he reached under the desk and pulled out a rather large brown case.

"What is that?"

"This is how I am going to get in to see my mother." As he opened the lid to the case.

* * *

Sixty minutes, and several dozen complaints later Ron Stoppable stood outside the Middleton Hospital. Ron had taken great care to choose a disguise that no one in town had ever seen. He had dressed in a long tan leather coat over a dark shirt and dark pants. He chose to forgo a hat and instead wore a dark wig with a prosthetic mask to cover his face. Designer glasses completed his transformation. Even Shego didn't know what to make of him as he stepped from the bathroom all made up. All that didn't even come close to the change that Shego had undergone when Ron disguised her. 

She had changed into a light blue dress and a pink sweater complete with flats. Ron had her tie her hair up into a ponytail and had even gotten her to apply a light coating of makeup to darken her complexion. So much had her appearance changed even Drakken whistled when she entered the room. She had to stifle a sudden burst of anger when she almost blasted him sitting on the couch. Ron defused the situation by whispering in her ear, "He's just jealous that I'm going out with you beside me and he's not." Shego just giggled and slapped Ron on the back as they turned to go.

"I can't believe all the activity here Shego, it's like the entire school is on the lookout for my return." As the pair stepped into the main entrance. "Just try to keep a low profile, we don't want to arouse any suspicion. They have my mom on the fourth floor. Uh oh, here comes trouble. Just let me do the talking."

Bonnie stepped up followed by Tara; "Can we help you sir? You look lost."

"No ma'am, I'm on my way up to the fourth floor sports clinic, rehabilitation for a knee injury." Ron gave them his best southern drawl. "I just came into town for the Middleton High homecoming game. I played for them twenty years ago."

"Really, we're on the cheerleading team." Tara added gleefully.

"Well then I will probably see you two tomorrow. I've been asked to speak at the assembly in the afternoon." Ron noticed Bonnies' eyes narrowing at him. "Well we have to get going, see you tomorrow ladies." As he turned to go something ran up his leg. Rufus.

"Where have you been?" Rufus chirped as he shook his tiny fist in Ron's face.

Ron quickly glanced around. Hoping no one could see him; he picked up Rufus and pulled him close to his face. "Easy boy," he whispered "I will see you tomorrow, right now, please, just keep this under wraps. Please understand."

He allowed his voice to carry as Kim's twin brothers approached. "Well I declare, a Naked Mole Rat. I haven't seen one of these in almost two years. Fine looking specimen too."

Rufus jumped onto Tim' shoulder as Ron took Shego by the hand and hurried into a nearby elevator. "That was a close call Ron." Shego let out a deep breath as soon as the doors closed. When they reached the fourth floor that close call seemed like a walk in the park. As they disembarked she saw Kim sitting in a chair at the far end of the hall; it took a sheer act of will power for Shego to quickly look away. Kim's parents had taken up positions at the opposite end of the hall. Ron took Shego by the arm and headed for the nurse's station.

Ron asked for directions to his mother's room. The nurse on duty pointed them down an adjoining hall to the proper room. When Ron and Shego headed off for the room Kim had gotten up from her chair to watch the pair walking off down the hall and disappear into a clinic doorway. Ron watched the reflection in a mirror as Kim returned to her chair. Feeling the coast was clear they set out for the assigned room.

"Shego wait for me out here."

"Are you sure about that? There might be a surprise waiting for you in there."

"I don't think so. My parents wouldn't do that." With a heavy sigh he opened the door and hurried inside.

"May I help you sir?" his father said raising from a bedside chair.

Ron kept up his accent. "How is she doing?" his stare never left his mothers sleeping face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He put a hand roughly on Rons' shoulder and pushed him toward the door. "Damn reporters…"

"Sorry, I forgot something." As Ron held out a hand to stop his father. He reached up and took off the wig followed by the glasses and mask. Rubbing his face he looked up, "Dad."

"Ron, our son. You came back." His father grabbed him by the shoulders in a crushing hug as tears came streaming to his face. He was about to run out and call Rons friends when he was stopped.

"No dad, not yet."

"Ronald, they missed you. Kim and Felix as well as a lot of other friends have been here watching for you."

"I know I saw quite a few of them downstairs. I'm surprised we made it past Kim down the hall."

"We have all been worried about you. How are you?"

"I'm ok, but the pain is getting to be unbearable. The pills help but it's been getting worse." Ron wanted to change the subject. "How is mom?"

"She's resting now they gave her a sedative to help her sleep. They told us she had an anxiety attack."

"Because of me wasn't it."

"Not just because you left, she's been getting worse since we found out about your relapse."

"Because of me…" he sighed

"No son, not just you, she has been worried about it coming back and taking you from her for a while now. Then it just happened. Not that anything could have been done differently but it just happened."

"I'm going to head home. If she wakes don't tell her I was here, I will tell her in the morning."

"You're going home Ronald?"

"Yeah dad. Then I will let everyone know I'm back, I just want to do it tomorrow afternoon. Just don't let the cat out of the bag until I can spring it, ok?"

"Very well son, I will keep the secret until then."

Ron hugged his dad before reapplying his makeup. "Don't get too freaked out when you get home I brought a couple of friends with me. Just keep calm."

Ron stepped out into the hall. Cautiously he scanned up and down the hall, looking for anyone having seen his egress. He took Shego by the arm and led her back to the elevator. Waiting for the doors to open he allowed himself a momentary lapse. Looking behind Shego he spotted Kim sitting at the far end of the hall. He grinned slightly, but that melted when she got up watching the pair with a hard look. They quickly stepped inside the elevator as the doors opened and headed down before they could be recognized. Rufus spotted them coming out of the elevator and winked at Ron as they passed. They hailed a cab once out of the Hospital. As the car pulled away Ron turned to see Kim exit and begin looking for the couple she had seen.

Pulling his phone from his pocket Ron dialed a recently added number. "Mr. B, it's me. I'm back in town for a couple of days. Ready for operation Ronshine…"


	13. Chapter 13 Back in the Ronshine

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine

Chapter 13: Back in the Ronshine

* * *

Ron opened his eyes ever so slightly. _'I can't get used to getting up this early, Kim can do it, so why can't I?'_ Looking around in the darkness of the pre-dawn morning he felt like he was being observed. Rolling over he flipped on the light. 

"Aahhhhh, Shego don't do that."

She sat in his desk chair watching him with the most surprising smile. Getting up she slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving his.

"Good morning Ron. Sleep well?"

"Pretty well Shego. You?"

"About the same. Shall we go watch the sunrise?"

"Sure, but if you will excuse me while I get dressed…"

"Ok, but don't take too long." She got up and headed for the door. As she began to pull it closed he noticed a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I'm beginning to see what she sees in you, too bad, it's something I might have wanted for myself."

Ron sat upright in his bed at that last comment. His eyes became like saucers and his cheeks flamed, so much he thought it had brightened the room a little.

They had enjoyed the sunrise, sitting letting the first rays warm them to the core. Ron jumped every time he had heard Shego shift positions behind him. They had returned to the house to find Drakken reading the morning paper and enjoying a cup of coffee with Ron's father.

* * *

The morning had gone quickly as the family had split-up as not to give away the illusion, keeping the rest of the world in the dark as to Ron's return. The look on his mother's face had been one of pure joy and abandonment when he finally removed the mask. It had taken all of Ron's will power to not fall into her arms until he remembered he was still wearing the mask. Her questions he was able to answer, numbered far less than the ones that kept on coming, Ron would look around the room to see Shego shaking with laughter, or was it her true self peeking through, as he was constantly bombarded with new questions. When lunch arrived Ron and Shego made their apologies to his mother. They had to get to the school before the homecoming assembly that afternoon. 

Lunch there had been an experience too. They had arrived just as the lunch period bell had sounded. Students hurrying from place to place before entering the cafeteria. He and Shego had spotted Kim headed to her locker just as they entered the faculty room looking for Mr. Barkin.

Ron poked his head in the lounge door, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Barkin. Is he in here." All eyes turned to the stranger standing in the door.

"No sir, he's in the cafeteria on monitor duty this period." One of the teachers spoke from behind the door.

"Thank you, I'll find him myself.", and Ron was back out the door with Shego in tow headed for the mass of students. Entering the cafeteria he spotted Barkin sitting near the end of the lunch line scowling at the students as they headed for their seats. Mr. Barkin's eyebrows furrowed as Ron and Shego stopped in front of him.

"May I help you two?" he asked.

"Name's Traveller, LL Traveller. Mr. Barkin, may I have a word with you… in private." Ron said motioning to the nearby door. As the pair moved to the hall Shego took a seat and just watched for any sign of trouble.

Barkin had just pushed open the door when he received a surprise, "Been a long time Mr. B." Ron said dropping his accent.

Barkin dropped his clipboard and whirled around going pale. He reached for Ron's shoulders looking hard at the man he didn't recognize. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come. Realizing the voice he heard Barkin grabbed him around the shoulders briefly before he remembered his station. Looking around he saw students surprised stares as lowered conversations took over the room. They exited the room and spoke briefly behind the closed door. When they returned Shego could have sworn Barkin was wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. No one saw the approaching teen hero until it was too late.

"Mr. Barkin, who are these people?" Kim had recognized the pair from last night at the hospital.

"Ms. Possible this is Mr. LL Traveller and his associate. They are here for the assembly this afternoon. He used to play football here twenty years ago. He will be addressing the school for inspiration from the alumni." He had a difficult time, but managed to hide a smile slowly forming.

"I saw these two at the hospital on Mrs. Stoppable's floor late last night." Suspicion evident in her tone.

"Well ma'am, I was looking in to the sports therapy center last night and we got lost." Ron gave it his best southern accent. Shego sat there trying not to make eye contact as her body shook from a case of the giggles.

"I see." Kim said beginning to stare at the woman quaking in her chair.

"Ms. Possible is the captain of our championship cheerleading squad." Barkin interjected.

"So then why isn't she in uniform today sir?"

"She has been at a point of turmoil in her personal life with the disappearance of her partner and boyfriend." As Barkin grinned.

Kim blushed just briefly at hearing the administrator state it so casually.

"I see. I was hoping to have the entire squad, their captain included, perform their winning routine for the school after I give my speech. How disappointing. I had heard it was spectacular. The young man that told me about it was ever so proud of it." The twinkle in Ron's eyes almost glowing as he said it.

"What young man?" as Kim whirled, her attention turned to Mr. Traveller.

"I met a young man on a flight to Minnesota last week. What was his name? Oh… Ron something."

"Stoppable?" Kim's eyes lit up like flares.

"Yes that was it, Stoppable. I couldn't get him to quiet down the entire flight. Kept talking about that squad."

Kim's energy seemed to amp up at the mention of Ron. "Where did you see him? Where were you going? Did he say where he was going? How did he look?" The questions kept coming.

Traveller held out his hand to stop her. "Slow down there little missy, come and see me after the assembly and we will discuss it. I was hoping though to convince you to lead your squad on the floor today though."

"Anything… just please don't leave until we get the chance to talk to you sir." The light returned behind those eyes. "I've got to go get changed and talk to the rest of the squad." Kim seemed to bounce out of the cafeteria as she waved goodbye to the trio.

Barkin looked like he would just about have fallen over it a wind had come up.

As the three, Barkin, Shego, and Ron exited the cafeteria, Barkin leaned in close to Ron and whispered, "You know you are going to be in a lot of trouble with her when she finds out, don't you?"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, but the healing from those wounds are well worth the pain."

* * *

Mr. Barkin stood at the podium as he spoke to the assembled classes in the auditorium. Announcing the class officers and players of the football team. Ron watched from a seat arranged for him next to Shego right behind the cheerleaders. Tara and Bonnie had recognized him from the previous night and each gave him a little wave. Ron returned their wave with an acknowledging nod of his head. 

Mr. Barkin announced Traveller to the group and Ron got up and delivered his inspirational speech to the crowd. The school came to its feet as he finished to a thunderous applause. When he returned to his seat the squad formed up, led by their captain, and performed the promised routine that had won them the state cheerleading championships. When they finished Kim took the seat in front of Ron smiling brightly hoping he could provide details to the disappearance. Little did she know what was in store for her.

As the program neared an end Kim walked up on stage. "Today is a difficult day for us all. One of our most loved friends has been gone missing for weeks. Mr. Traveller has graciously offered to share information with me as to where Ron has gone. He had spoken with Ron a week or so ago. Hopefully we will be able to bring him home before too long. Before we end here today the squad and I would like to show you all this montage put together by Ned in the audio/visual class. A work he calls 'The heart and soul'." Kim slowly turned and watched as the lights lowered and the film began, Bonnie and Tara now flanking her.

The film was of clips from Rons past. Everything from the Mad Dog, to stills Kim had kept secretly of the two of them. The end of the movie was part of the clip he had left for Kim in her locker the day he had left. Ron could hear the sniffs and sobs from the girls in front of him, even some from Shego seated beside him. He could see Kim's head roll over onto Bonnie's shoulder as she wiped at the tears running down her cheeks.

As the film came to a close Shego flipped a switch and the auditorium was thrown into a pitch-black sea. Slowly a green glow rose from the middle of the crowd. The lights slowly rose to reveal Shego sitting next to Traveller in her normal outfit, both hands enveloped in their now familiar green plasma energy. The students became still and hushed. Grinning widely with sparkling eyes, Shego sat there just waiting.

Kim got a sour look on her face as she stepped up to the microphone, "Shego, what are you doing here? Can't you just have one shred of decency and let us pay tribute to our missing friend?" Shego just smiled even wider.

Kim began to notice the surroundings. Shego had appeared next to Traveller. Was Shego intent on keeping her from learning where Ron had disappeared? Kim started to move forward on the stage, but stopped as Shego put her arm around his shoulders.

"Mr. Traveller just stay where you are, and don't panic. I have defeated her in every single fight we've had. Today will be no different." As her face went into mission mode.

"Miss Possible there is nothing to worry about. Everything is fine." As Traveller stood reaching uphe removed Shego's hand from his shoulder. He reached over to Shego taking her hand, he kissed it and smiled, "It's time we end this little charade, what do you think?"

Shego just nodded as the energy surrounding her hands dissipated. Traveller turned back to Kim and the stage and started to undo the buttons on his overcoat slipping it into his empty seat. Next he removed his hat and glasses. Then he removed his hair.

'_What_? _He removed his hair'_ Kim thought becoming confused.

Traveller bent down like he was having stomach pains, holding his face in his hands. Slowly he stood upright again rubbing his face. Kim nearly fell to her knees, but Bonnie caught her by the elbow.

Bonnie looked stunned, "Kim, it's… it's…" her voice failed her; Tara wasn't having any better luck. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

His head hung down, "Sorry I've been gone for so long KP. I've missed you." As he shook out his hair.

Kim stood there not believing he was really there_. 'Am I hallucinating? Have I gone completely mad?_' Slowly Ron slid out from his row; he took careful steps toward the stage. Steps that echoed through the venue as he climbed onto the stage, only the sound of gasps breaking the silence. "Ron? Is… is it really you?" as she slowly held out a shaking hand. When he approached she quickly drew it back fearful she would scare away the apparition.

Ron got down on one knee before her and took her hands in his. "KP, I'm back. I couldn't stay away from you any longer. I could have stayed away if it was just the pain of my body, but the pain in my heart at seeing the tears in you shed brought me back to you." Gently he pulled her hands closer and kissed them.

Kim looked around the stage. Shego sat in the audience with a sly smile, not moving, but just watching. Off in the doorway she spotted Ron's father standing with her parents. Her mother's face was resting on her fathers shoulder as each was smiling brightly, she just nodded to Kim _'It's really him honey'_. Behind the parents an odd sight indeed greeted her, Drakken with a wide smile. Looking straight in front of her she saw him again.

Ron slowly stood, his gaze never leaving hers. The bewildered look in her eyes, everything was just too much for her to take in all at once. Ron did the only thing he could. Leaning in close he whispered in her ear, "Kim, I love you." The fog seemed to clear. He took her gently in his arms and drew her in closer, "I love you."

The world disappeared as she grabbed him around the neck. "Ron… Oh Ron, I love you." she cried. Kim held him in an ever-tightening embrace as her tears flowed.

Ron held her back a bit and looked her in the eyes. "I'm here now, don't worry. Your love showed me the path back to you. For now, just bask in the Ronshine." As he pulled her close, the student body erupted as the two met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait. I have been having trouble getting this updated. I have been trying to upload everynight since Tuesday. I hope you feel it was worth the wait. I may post an extra chapter on Sunday just so I can get back on the timetable I was trying to keep. Just didn't want you to think I forgot about all the good readers who seem to be enjoying my foray into the universe. Iron Obsidian (I.O.) 


	14. Chapter 14 Getting Reacquainted

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 13: Getting Reacquainted

* * *

Mr. Barkin returned to the now vacant podium, "Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, please. Mr. Stoppable and I would like to ask all of you to please not discuss his return to Middleton until he makes his appearance tonight at the homecoming halftime festivities. If there is anyone who doesn't think they can keep with Ronald's wishes please tell us now." 

Silence filled the auditorium. Barkin watched as the students filed out past Ron and Kim, still locked in each other's arms. Only the sound of footsteps echoes breaking the silence.

"Ronald… Kimmie… Come on into the teachers lounge and let's all sit down, relax, and just let things settle in, OK?" Kim turned her head slightly to see her father put his hand on Ron's shoulder. Gently he was able to herd the pair out into the hall and down to the lounge.

Kim walked slowly at Ron's side as they made their way through the halls, never releasing her hold on his arm. Ron had considered simply picking her up and carrying her especially after the second time she stopped him and hugged him tightly, her tears had grown too much to hold back. Everyone in the little entourage simply stopped and allowed the emotions to ebb before continuing on.

As they neared the lounge Ron stopped and leaned down close to Kim's ear. "KP, I want you to go on in and relax. I want to talk to your parents for a minute." A look of sheer terror flashed in her eyes before he added, "I'll be in right after I talk to them OK?" Kim simply nodded as she slowly released his arm, watching him as she disappeared through the door with the rest of the group.

"Ronald, you wanted to talk to James and me?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Yes I do. I wanted to apologize to you both for what you must have had to go through when I left." Ron looked to the floor not wanting to see their disapproval. "I know there is nothing I could ever say or do to make up for the pain and suffering I must have put you all through. I just wanted to say…" he was stopped when Mr. Possible put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Ronald, we realize what you were doing took a lot of sacrifice on your part. To jeopardize your own health, your life, to give our Kimmie a better future. How could we find fault with that?"

"Ronald, we couldn't have asked anyone to have ever even considered what you have done for Kim." Mrs. Possible began. "You have shown so much love for our little girl we never thought she would have realized how much you really cared for her." Ron was staggered by her words. "I have wanted to make her see your compassion, how much you loved her for so long; I never thought she would see it for herself."

"I have been the overprotective father for too long Ronald. Maybe it is time for me to relinquish that task to you. We think you are doing a fine job of protecting her on your own." James took Ron and turned him around, pointing him into the lounge, "Now get in there and make her happy again." as he nudged the smiling blonde toward the door.

* * *

"Never have I seen a sight like the one I see here." Ron proclaimed as he stood in the doorway. Milling around the lounge were the cheerleading squad, Mr. Barkin, Drakken and Shego, his parents, and Kim's parents as they stepped around him to chat with the others. Monique and Felix were huddled protectively around Kim as she watched expectantly for Ron to reappear. 

Bonnie was the first to approach him. Her glare made him wish he hadn't made such a public return. "Stoppable, if you ever do that again…" she began but her look softened as she grabbed him and held him in a crushing hug."If you do that again we are all coming after you. Do you understand me?" she whispered in his ear as an evil grin crossed her face. As she released him she gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing his face to flame.

Tara could only hug him; words seemed inadequate to describe how she was feeling at that moment let alone when he appeared before them all. Felix only nodded as Ron passed on his way to the couch. As he sat down next to Kim he noticed the lost look in her eyes, one he never wanted, let alone thought he would see from her.

Ron took her hands in his, "Kim, I'm sorry for what I put you through these past few weeks. I never thought it would have ended up this way, but after seeing you in that press conference I had to come back. I allowed myself to believe I was doing the right thing by protecting you; now because I knew I couldn't do it later. In the process of fulfilling my mission I hurt you even more." Kim started to interrupt him, but he stopped her. "Kim please let me finish then you can vent on me. I have accomplished quite a bit in my travels this time around, however I still have a couple of more stops to make. I really need to see this thing through. I will stay for a couple of weeks until my mom gets better and then I have to finish what I started. Please understand."

Kim looked at him with pleading eyes, "Ron I never wanted anything more than to spend what time you have left with me, not chasing our adversaries around the globe to put an end to their plans permanently. I wanted you here with me, for today, not fixing the world for my tomorrow. Stay with me now and let the chips fall where they may."

The silence was deafening in the room as everyone waited for Ron to answer Kim. Monique looked nervous as she shifted in her seat next to Kim. All their friends held their breaths and waited for Ron's response.

"Well KP, as much as I want to grant you your wish I really think it would be better if I finish what has already begun. This is one thing I want to have finished." He let out a low sigh, "Can we please table this until morning, it really would be best if we can come at this question fresh."

Kim simply took her hand and gently pulled his cheek next to hers. "All right, we will let it slide for tonight. I want to spend some quiet time alone with you later, OK?"

Rons face flamed, "Thanks KP; I will make it worth your while." As he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

* * *

The hours passed quickly and soon the students returned to fill the stadium seats. Ron had donned his makeup once again as he strode out onto the field with other alumni, all of who wondered whom this seeming interloper was. He took a seat at the side of the field as the team settled in for the first half. Filling the stands were parents, students and the populace of alumni in town for the festivities. As he scanned the crowd he spotted the occasional reporter begging for man on the street interviews from students and parents. He had overheard one of the reporters about the possibility of Ron's return, but ignored the answer already knowing the truth. All too soon halftime was upon them and the moment of truth was here. 

As he removed his mask and costume the crowd had gone silent; a pall hung over the stadium. Ron had stood at the podium for what seemed millennia, as flash bulbs seemed to blot out the stars above. Questions and quandaries came at full speed until all that could be asked were. Reporters followed him and delayed the start of the second half each wanting to do "exclusive" interviews, interviews that he quickly rejected. Ron finally made his way out of the game and was to be chauffeured back to the Possible home by her parents. Slowly the car exited the parking area having to avoid the photographers; all of whom were busy snapping his picture cuddled up in the back seat with Kim.

Arriving back at Kim's home Ron was grateful to find the yard devoid of any media. As they entered the house Ron found himself directed off to the kitchen with Mr. Dr. Possible, and Kim escorted to her room by her mother.

"Ron," her father stated sitting down, "I wanted to say how good it is to have you back. I don't know if you realize just how much happier my Kimmie-Cub is just to be in the same room with you."

"Sir, I can only guess. But by the expression on her face this afternoon, I'd have to say it's quite a bit."

"I know you think you're doing what you think is right, but please, just please consider staying for a while."

"I have, but unlike the rest of my life I want to finish this one mission on my own." His face getting a hard somber look.

"Alright Ronald, I've said my peace, now get up there and make her happy again."

Kim sat on her bed as she cried on her mother's shoulder. Ann Possible stroked her daughter's hair trying to assure her that all would be right now that her Ron had come back to them. Pulling back she looked into Kim's hopeful face and knew once she had him back in Kim's arms all her parental worries would be over.

She rose as the quiet footsteps wafted up the steps to the loft. "Kimmie, I'm going downstairs now. You two have a lot of talking to do," she leaned in closely and whispered, "If you love him, don't let him go." Turning to find Ron watching from the top step she left the loft. As she passed him she gently kissed his cheek motherly. "Stay as long as you want Ronald, I don't think anyone will mind tonight, I already talked to your dad." Ron blushed profusely. He turned, watching her descend the stairs, looking back at him with a wicked grin across her face.

He had scarcely a second to dwell on it before he felt a pair of arms snake themselves around his chest, and a soft forehead pressed into his back. With great care he took her hands in his and slowly turned around to face her. As Ron closed his eyes trying to find the words to express all he had seen and done, he felt her slip a hand from his grip. As he opened them his reflexes kicked in. He may have been fast, but not fast enough.

SMACK!

Kim slapped him hard across his face as tears streamed down hers. At once her body began shaking as she pointed a finger in his face, "Ronald Stoppable! Don't you ever do that to me again. You may leave without telling where you're going, but don't let me think I won't ever see you again." The anger in her eyes simmered down. "Don't shut me out…"

Ron carefully backed himself away from Kim, and turned without a word going toward the loft hatch. Fear took the forefront in Kim's thoughts, he was leaving. Ron stepped through the hatch and down the steps, he never said a word. Kim was left to sit alone in her room; she pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed loudly into them.

Mr. & Mrs. Dr. P sat in the living room talking quietly when Ron descended the stairs. They looked at him with apprehension and then back at each other. What had happened?

"Ronald, is everything OK?" Ann asked.

"Fine, I just need a glass of water." As he went into the kitchen. Ron retrieved a glass from the cupboard and filled it with ice and water. Without another word he returned to the stairs and once more ascended. When he reached her door he entered without knocking and went to her side.

"Mom, I'm so afraid. I slapped Ron. I don't know what came over me. First all I wanted was to just have him hold me, and then I got so angry. So angry, and then afraid, now; I think I've lost him." Tears had run down her chin and soaked her sleeves. A hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up through bleary eyes. "Ron?" Kim sat there, terrified.

"KP, drink this." Ron took her hand and placed the drink in it. Slowly he sat down on the bedside, not right beside Kim, but at an arms length away. He watched her as she took first a slow sip, then a longer drink before he took the half-full glass and set it on the nightstand. Neither said a word for a long time.

"Ron, I'm sorry. So sorry. I never should have slapped you." She ventured a glance at him with pleading eyes. Her eyes could have melted his heart on the coldest of days, but he would have had to been looking at her for that. She grew more terrified by the second as he sat there in silence.

"KP, what I have done has been only out of love for you. I didn't want to leave you, but I knew if you knew what I was going to do you would have tried to stop me." He turned to her with a steady gaze, his deep brown eyes burning into her soul. "I won't be here to watch over you later. I needed to make sure I wouldn't have to be when the time came. I have done what I had to do. Out of love of you. In repayment of the love you gave to me. Making sure you were safe is the only thing that makes the time I have left of any real consequence." Ron cast his eyes to the floor and in a small voice, "Next to your love."

Kim's voice came almost in a whisper, "What have I done?"

Ron scooted closer and took her hand, "You did nothing Kim, nothing wrong. All you wanted was for me to be here, and I wasn't. You only expected me to be what I always was, by your side."

Kim moved closer beside Ron. Taking his hand she caressed her cheek with it, nuzzling his palm. Slowly a tear appeared running down her cheek onto his open hand, followed by another, then more followed. "I only wanted to protect you, be there for you when you needed me. When you went away all I had were the memories. I knew you were out there, lost to me, and the only way I could get to you was to try and convince you to come back home."

"I would have come back, eventually."

Kim tried not to sound spiteful, but couldn't, "You mean when you died."

"Not entirely KP. I have been feeling pretty good lately, stronger, almost renewed. Believe me; I wouldn't have made you wait until it was too late. I can only ask you to believe me."

Kim now saw in his face the strength and wisdom that had eluded him for so long. Ron had seemingly matured so much in the weeks he had been away. The love and concern he held for her almost overwhelmed her in the minute of realization. He had been willing to sacrifice the remaining weeks and days of his life for her. An all encompassing love. Love without beginning and end, knowing no minute gesture or grandiose display. His Love for his KP.

Kim wanted to ask for his forgiveness but found her voice lacking. Ron stared into those deep, soulful emerald eyes and found he knew the question as well as his answer. He stood and faced her still unable to speak. Gently he pulled her to the edge of the bed, leaning down he placed one arm under her knees and one around her back and lifted her off the bed. He carried her over to the window seat and sat down with her still in his lap. Taking one free hand he entwined their fingers feeling the warmth of her touch, with the other he gently pulled her head over to his shoulder.

_'How could I have doubted him?_'

* * *

The young lovers sat there watching the moon rise from behind the mountains and make its way high in to the night sky. Soon the sea of stars blanketed the night as rest beckoned. Ron gently shook Kim, "KP, it's time that you get some sleep. We will have breakfast tomorrow and then let's get together with our friends, OK?" She only nodded not wanting to break the spell surrounding them. He carefully stood, going to the bed he placed Kim down and pulled back the covers and helped her under, covering her as she settled back. 

Kim watched him back away and start for the hatch. "Ron, where are you going?" she asked through sleepy eyes. She rolled over onto an elbow and patted the bed beside her. "It's nice and warm right here." She settled back onto the pillow with a warm smile.

"Kim that really wouldn't be proper now would it. What would your parents say if they knew?" Ron nearly jumped at the creaking of the steps.

Mrs. Possible slowly peeked through the opening. "Kimmie, Ronald, are you still up?"

Ron walked slowly over to her "Mrs. P, I was on my way home. Did you need something?"

"Ronald your father dropped off your overnight bag, and I thought you might be more comfortable in your own PJ's."

Ron's face showed a quizzical expression, and then mentally answered his own question. "Thanks, I'll just go down and get a sleeping bag from the basement and camp out in the den." As he reached for the bag Ann took him by the arm.

"Ronald, it's OK. You two can stay in the same room. James and I trust you. Besides we both know you respect as well as love Kim. Besides if you left here tonight, I have no doubt she would follow you and end up in exactly the same position."

Ron stared at her gaping. "I won't get shot into a black hole? And I get to keep all my appendages intact?"

Smiling brightly, Ann only nodded and headed back off for her own room.

* * *

Closing the door behind her she noticed a grin on her husbands face. 

James reached over and turned out the bedside lamp, "How did he react Ann?"

"I think his brain will need an overhaul after tonight dear." She started to laugh, "I thought I saw smoke coming out his ears."

James went serious for a moment; "I don't know how I ever could have doubted Ronald's sincerity towards our Kimmie. To see all he has gone through for her. I can only shake my head and wonder why I was so afraid."

* * *

Ron slowly re-entered Kim's room, she quietly watched him go into the bathroom and close the door. Kim took the opportunity to change into her nightclothes and get back into bed before Ron came back out. A few minutes later Ron re-emerged dressed for bed. Kim rolled back the covers when Ron got closer. Gingerly he climbed in and pulled the covers back up. As he settled in Kim rolled over laying her head on his chest, sliding her arm around him she snuggled even closer. Ron slid his arms around Kim's relaxed form beside him and kissed her forehead as sleep took the pair into a peaceful slumber. 


	15. Chapter 15 A Walk in the Park

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 15: A Walk in the Park

* * *

Kim woke in a dim morning light. Stretching out her arms she searched for the warmth she found during the night, but found it missing. Slowly opening her bleary eyes she found a void where her contentment once laid. 

"Ron, where are you?" she whispered hoping for a reply.

"Good morning KP." Came the return whisper from the other side of the bed.

Slowly she turned over to see his silhouette finish tying a shoe and sit back down in the desk chair. "Going somewhere?"

"I didn't want to wake you. I'm going out to watch the sunrise." Rising he pulled on a light coat. "I thought you should get some more sleep. It was a long night, thought you could use it."

Without a word Kim pulled back the covers and proceeded to dress. "Well if you're going out, so am I."

* * *

Ron knew better than to argue with Kim once she set her mind on a course of action. He sat quietly watching as the sun began an approach from behind a nearby mountain. The only thing that seemed to put a damper on her morning was when Shego appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and joined the session. Ron surprised Kim when he just smiled at Shego as she took a seat on his other side. Kim couldn't have been more shocked when he reached over and patted Shego's hand. The disdain Kim felt only lasted for a moment when he realized her discomfort and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Peace reigned again in her world. 

The three having watched the sun begin its celestial travels, returned to the Possible kitchen and settled in with a fresh pot of Ron's coffee. Ron got up and excused himself momentarily, leaving the two women alone sipping the warm refreshment.

"Shego, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Princess, you want to know why we accepted Ron's offer of amnesty. Don't you?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Well, I expected you to ask it last night, before you retired for the evening." Shego flickered her brows as she took another sip from her mug.

Kim's flushed look spoke volumes.

"Kimmie, when Ron approached us we thought he was crazy. Drakken thought it was a trap. He even went as far as taking a sample of blood to determine if he was telling the truth." Shego had a hard time holding Kim's gaze. "When the results came in we were floored, he was telling the truth. Dr. D decided we should really hear him out. Needless to say I was speechless. He came all that way, hurting as he was, to offer a new life for everyone. If there was ever anybody who could have dreamed up, let alone convinced Global Justice to go along with his plan, it had to be Ron Stoppable." Shego laughed at her memory. "Dr. D had even remembered his name."

"Ron can have that affect on people Shego."

"I didn't want to believe him at first, but then I followed him out into the beach that first morning. He seemed so sad, so lost to the world you two had saved time and time again. He spoke of the love you and he found before he left, as well as why he had to take on this 'mission'. Well anyway, when he told us about his arrangements with GJ, Drakken and I had already decided to grant him his request, and when we saw your news conference. The look on his face, totally lost when he saw you cry, I knew the love he felt for you was so pure. How could even the darkest soul deny him?" Shego felt a tear run down her cheek, one she tried unsuccessfully to hide. "I will tell you this Princess, if it hadn't been for his love for you…" she looked around cautiously and whispered, "if it hadn't been for you, I would have liked to have gotten a crack at him myself."

"Ladies, would you like to join me for some breakfast? We could eat out or I could cook if you like." As Ron took a seat at the table the conversation quieted.

Shego stood, "I should get back to your folks house Ron. They were going to show Dr. D and I around town today. Besides I think you are going to have a full day here." She gave Kim a wink as she headed out the back door.

Kim got a sly look on her face, "Ronnie, why don't we just have a light breakfast here and go out for lunch with the girls. We could invite Felix and Monique, I'm sure the squad wouldn't mind." Slowly and deliberately she walked behind Ron and put her arms around his shoulders. She lightly nibbled on his ear lobe and whispered, "I think I can come up with a new menu for today's breakfast sure to get the day started off right."

Ron nearly dropped his coffee cup as his face flamed.

* * *

Ron sat intently watching TV Trash Heap with the tweebs. Kim had suspiciously gone off for a discussion with her father. The one that Ron had possibly been having nightmares about. Dismay crossed his face as Kim nonchalantly strolled in to the room and curled up next to him on the couch. '_Watching cartoons on Saturday morning will never be the same._" As she pulled in close his smile grew even wider. 

As the morning sun warmed away the night chill Kim had suggested they go for a walk in the park. She wanted to visit the tree where they had met, their tree. Ron sat down on a small bench across the walkway from the tree as Kim took a seat across his lap with her arms around him. Ron reveled in the closeness as he wrapped his arms around her, snuggling tightly in the sunshine.

Ron's voice went almost childlike, "Kim, I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I never…" his apology went unfinished when she cut him off with a quick kiss. Then a longer one and then an even longer kiss.

"Ron, don't apologize. We've already said all there is to say on that subject, so just don't. It's so not the drama."

Relief. Pure unadulterated relief eased his troubled mind. "Thanks KP."

Ron watched their tree sway gently in the light autumn breeze. He could see the younger versions of themselves playing around the tree and climbing in the large branches. He and Kim would sit under it in the late summer sun chatting up a storm about everything, or reading through a new book. Ron could see from the outside looking in, the love they had hidden from each other for so long. All the tiny hidden gestures, all the little looks, and stolen moments; why did it have to take this disease for them to see each other in the way they had always been meant to.

"Was there any particular reason you wanted to be in the park?" Silence. "Kim, did you hear me?" Continued silence. "Ron to Kim, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here Ron. Just doing a little daydreaming." As she snuggled in his arms.

"Was there any particular reason you wanted to come to the park before we met everyone else at the mall?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what? You're not being very forthcoming with the 411 today KP? What are you cooking up behind those beautiful eyes?" That earned him a quick peck on the cheek.

"All good things come to those who wait." Kim pulled back, loosening her embrace to look him in the eyes, "But not too long OK?"

"OK, but now you've peaked my interest. How can I let a secret like this slide?" He softly caressed her neck and chin with the back of his hand eliciting a pitched giggle.

"Not fair Ron, you know too many of my tickle spots." As she began to squirm uncontrollably. Looking back she saw the light behind his eyes change, softly he brought his lips to hers, lingering briefly. Slowly she allowed her eyes to roam the nearby strollers. Everything was in place, now was the time. With a sigh she stood before him and offered her hand. "Walk with me, please?"

Ron looked puzzled as he took her hand and then strolled off arm in arm. Kim led him around and down forgotten pathways. Down past the duck pond and past the ball fields, and back to their favorite spot, their tree. Kim led him under the long and brightly colored limbs before she stopped and turned to face him.

"Ron can we sit here for a while? I have something serious I need to discuss with you." Kim looked around very nervous. "More like ask if you want to get technical." They sat down in the grass facing each other, Kim took Ron's hands in hers, looking very uncomfortable.

"Kim, what is it? You can talk to me about anything. I have no secrets from you, ask away." Ron smiled hoping to lower the level of anxiety she was showing in her face.

"Ron, Do you really know how much you mean to me? How much your love and support hold me together?"

"I know we have a special bond that has endured for years. I loved you for a long time, but I could never allow it to intrude on the life you wanted to live." Ron looked down at their entwined hands knowing the pain his words would cause.

Kim raised his head back even with hers looking deep in his soulful eyes. "I think back now and I see all of the missed opportunities, and can only wonder what would have been if I had truly acknowledged my own feelings sooner. Now I want to make things right, for both of us."

"Kim we can't go back and change the things that happened. We can only go on from here to the next experience that life has to offer."

Taking his hand she tried again, "It's about experiences I wanted to talk about Ron. I did a lot of thinking while you were gone. I promised myself that when we found you again I wouldn't let another minute slip past." Kim reached around behind her, and pulled something from her purse.

Ron tried to get a glimpse but she kept what ever she had hidden in her hand.

"I hope you know how much I love you Ron. I was so scared you would never come back to me and I would never get to ask you the really important questions." Small tears began forming in her eyes. "Why does it take something like this to make us face the feelings we deny for all the wrong reasons. I denied how I felt for so long, I began to believe them myself. Then I thought I lost you and then the pain became all too real."

Ron squeezed her hand, "KP, you will still eventually lose me. That can't be avoided, but I can make the most of our time together. There is still some time left for us."

"Do you remember what you said in your goodbye vid?"

"Most of it." He said with a smile.

Kim took his hand and brought it to her lips and gently kissed it. "Ron I want to make amends for denying my love for you." Kim started to shake, not just her hands, but her shoulders trembled. Ron put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her stricken emotional state. Her head sunk breaking contact with his eyes as tears flowed with purpose.

Strength coursed through her when he touched her. Kim found the will to continue. She looked back up through tear filled eyes into his, getting lost in those deep brown portals to his soul. "Ron…" her voice cracked as she grasped tightly to his hands, "What I'm trying to ask is…" she opened her hand to reveal a small golden band. Hope flowed in her voice now, "Ron Stoppable, will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16 Of Golden Bands

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 15: Of Golden Bands

* * *

Kim took his hand and brought it to her lips kissing it gently. "Ron I want to make amends for denying my love for you." Kim started to shake, not just her hands but her shoulders trembled. Ron put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her in her now stricken emotional state. Her head sunk back, breaking contact with his eyes as her tears flowed purposefully. 

Strength coursed through her when he touched her. Kim found the will to continue. She looked back up through tear filled eyes into his, getting lost in those deep brown portals to his soul. "Ron…" her voice cracked as she grasped tightly to his hands, "What I'm trying to ask is…" she opened her hand to reveal a small golden band. Hope flowed in her voice now, "Ron Stoppable, will you marry me?"

* * *

Ron just sat there, his hands trembling in hers, staring at the ring she held in her delicate fingers. A golden ring, without beginning and without end, the perfect symbol of an everlasting love. 

'_Why is he making me wait like this_?' Kim was getting nervous as the seconds ticked by. Ron just sat there not making eye contact, not even moving after she had proposed. '_Please Ron… Say something, anything, the drama is killing me…_'

Ron looked up. "Kim I don't want you to take this the wrong way." His brow furrowed, "Are you sure about this? If you are doing this out of pity or some misguided sense of obligation, I'll have to say no."

The hurt look in her eyes was almost more than any human could have tolerated without their sanity. Kim tried to pull away, but Ron held tightly to her hands.

"Just hold on a moment KP, I'm not done yet." He said in that soft and gentle voice.

Her heart began to beat faster and faster. Hope…

Ron looked around quickly, his eyes darting from person to person. He spotted familiar faces watching from just out of earshot. Kim's parents, his parents, the cheer squad, Felix and Monique, all just watching for any reaction. He took a deep breath, '_Back to the issue at hand_' "Have you talked about his with your parents? Your father especially." Hastily he added. "For no particular reason."

"Yes I have."

"You do realize that we are still underage and we can't… marry…" his voice wavered, "without their permission?"

Kim nodded once, "Done and done. Daddy and I have discussed this at great length. He would be honored to have you as part of the family."

Ron stood and began pacing slowly, Kim remained sitting, just watching. "If you had asked me this a month ago I would have said no in a minute."

Kim gasped as dread compounded in her mind.

"Before I give you my answer, and yes KP, I do have an answer. Some of this won't be easy for you to hear, but I feel it needs to be said so we can move from here to wherever it is we are going. I want you to see this from my point of view, understand what I have been through. I need to be honest with you, brutally honest."

The blood drained from her face. Kim gulped and simply nodded, '_This isn't good …_'

"I think back to all the times you hurt me and I have to wonder why I stayed with you so long. When you first set on crushing over Josh I supported you, even though it hurt. I told you to go for it, follow your heart and just plunge ahead. For my support I got stuck in a closet, where you left me, and missed the whole dance. Then I had to trek through the Amazon and retrieve an orchid to keep you from disappearing," Rons' face began to show the sadness matched by his voice. "And after you were told to stay home and out of harms way, you ran off for another date with Mankey. For my troubles, you were just a head when I found you, in the nick of time. Let's not forget about Halloween. We were all set to go out together for our yearly tradition, and again you ditched me to be with him. I could have lived with the truth, but you never gave me the opportunity. So there I was Trick-or-Treating in half a costume, while you were slobbering over him. I, in turn was captured and in chains for all my trouble. The trouble, was my believing you would never lie to me."

Kim felt a tear threaten to leak from her eyes. She never truly understood the depth of the pain she had caused Ron; after all he was '_just a friend_', now she had the result of her shallow and shortsighted ways staring her in the face. And it appeared that she wasn't going to get off with an '_I'm sorry…_' this time.

Ron's voice began to hint at the anger hidden just below the surface. "Let's not forget how you jelled over my friend Yori. I told you she was my friend, and you couldn't believe for a second that she was just what I said. Albeit she was truly interested, still you didn't believe me. I have to wonder just what kind of friends we really were. Now then, I have my own talents and skills, but you could never have any of it. When GJ studied the Ron-Factor you just blew it off as though I was absolutely worthless, unworthy of any kind of recognition of what I brought to our missions. And don't think I never found out about your conversations with Wade when I became Zorpox. All you could do was think I was a simpleton, unworthy of even being a decent villain."

Kim felt real terror as he continued his outburst. She began to panic, pleading "Ron…Please… I love you. Please, oh please, don't…"

Ron kept up his pace, his emotions seemed to get the better of him and he began to glow softly. Softly at first but then it got to be a darker glow, from a sky blue it turned to a deep cobalt blue. "You didn't believe in me when I wanted to be the Middleton Mad Dog; you sided with Bonnie trying to keep me off the squad, without even a chance to show what I could do. You found me to be unworthy at every turn, and I let you, because you still mattered to me more than my own self respect."

Kim looked around battling a fight or flight reflex. She squeezed her eyes shut trying desperately to hold back her tears. As Rons voice could still be heard ringing in her ears, she was about to concede defeat when she felt him kneel again in front of her. As she looked back at him the glow seemed to dissipate as the tone of his voice changed yet again.

"All through it though; I could never hold it against you. I knew deep down inside where I belonged and what my role in life was. I knew where I wanted to be." Ron reached out and snared her trembling hands. "I wanted to be with you; needed to be at your side."

His voice returned to the saddened tone as before, "You do know that what you are asking for could be akin to a seat at my deathbed? To see me waste away to nothing before your very eyes?" Ron gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I never wanted you to have to witness that KP… I don't think that when the time comes you should have had to be burdened with seeing me in that condition."

Kim squeezed his hand back, "Let me be the one to deal with the consequences of that one on my own this time, I have had you to hold me up for so long. Right now I only want… no, I need to hear one thing from you at this moment in time. Everything else is open to debate. We…" she let that emphasis sink in. "We… can deal with what ever lies ahead. For now I'm more concerned with you. I know I haven't done as well by you as I should have. And for that I will have regrets for the rest of my life. I don't know what I can do to prove myself to you, other than give you my heart. Ron, I love you. Allow me to be your wife, please, marry me."

Ron looked down at their entwined hands. A single tear ran down his cheek, Kim relinquished one hand and wiped it away. He took a deep breath, his mouth moved but his voice was so quiet. Kim strained to hear him.

"What Ron? I couldn't hear you." Slightly confused she leaned closer. Kim was so close she could feel his warm breath flowing across her straining ear. Still quiet, but a little louder, she heard him.

"…"

She had endured the painful recounting of their past, her mind swirling with so many thoughts.

Ron looked up, tears streamed down his face; taking his free hand he caressed her cheek. "Kim I will love you with every moment I have left in this life, every beat I have left in my heart is for you. I couldn't ask for a more beautiful and caring woman to share it with. Yes, I will marry you." His voice suddenly went sullen, "That is, if you will still have me?"

"Of course I still want you. I'm sorry for hurting you Ron. You were always so close I just couldn't see what I really needed, what I wanted, you." Kim gently placed the ring on his left ring finger as her own tears became as plentiful as his. She sat upright and screamed at the top of her lungs, "YES! He said yes!" and then launched herself into Ron's arms the newly engaged couple rolled in the grass.

Friends and family gathered closer now waiting for Kim and Ron to break from their deep breathing exercises to congratulate the engaged couple.

Bonnie stood tapping her foot fitfully, '_This might take a while_.'

* * *

Ron sat quietly in his living room watching TV. Slowly he looked around the room. His father sat in his easy chair reading the newspaper. His mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner. The next sight just seemed more odd by the day. Shego sat at the other end of the couch filing her nails during the commercials between the programs they were watching. Dr. Drakken was trading sections of the paper with Ron's dad, Rufus working as an intermediary. 

Today was quieter than usual since the engagement. Kim would be over later after she finished her homework, and then they would continue with the planning for the wedding, which was now only three weeks away. The news media had gotten wind of the impending nuptials and had camped out in town for the first week, now things had settled down as life returned to normal, well as normal as it could ever be again.

Ron had resumed his treatments, at Kim's request. "I want you to do this for me please. I need to have the hope, the desire that you can beat this. I have seen you do some amazing things yourself. Please for me." She had asked and he obliged her. '_Anything for my KP._'

* * *

It was after dinner and Ron had retired to his room for a quick nap. '_The therapy can take a lot out of you_.' He carefully ran his fingers through his hair, only a few stray strands clung to his fingers. '_Most patients seem to lose all of theirs, maybe I can be the one in a million, and keep just some of it for the wedding._' With a longing in his eyes he looked out the window and spotted Drakken talking to someone on his phone. Drew gave a quick wave and smiled seeing Ron appear in the window, but turned abruptly to continue his conversation. Ron lay down on his bed and was swiftly asleep, dreaming once more of Kim. 

Waking from a great dream can be a most unpleasant experience, but not like this. A warm hand stroked his face, tracing the gentle curves of his cheeks, tracing from his brow down to his nose and around his lips to his chin. A soft smile graced his lips as a warm breath flowed over him and tender lips caressed his.

"KP, did I sleep that long?" Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal warm emerald eyes framed in luxurious auburn hair. He heard a muffled chuckle from the doorway. "Shego, you were only supposed to let me sleep for an hour."

The reply came in a semi-sarcastic tone. "But you looked so peaceful there, and I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep."

"Shego," Kim shot her a cross look. "Ron looks positively handsome just as he is."

"Well, as you say. Now you two better get down there and plan you own wedding before your mothers have everything picked out and there is nothing else to do but live with it."

The couple relented and headed downstairs to resume the planning process. Shego meanwhile headed outside to catch up with Drakken and get filled in on their next move. Silently she stood behind him and listened to his seemingly one-sided conversation.

* * *

"Have the two of you learned anything from the sample I sent you. Good, very good, we can secure it and deliver to you in three weeks. I know but it will take time to get all our pieces in place. Is the lab to your liking, I just had the equipment delivered, all to your specifications. I'm glad it's to your liking." He turned to Shego and gave her thumbs up. "No, don't worry we will handle everything on our end. Just make sure you get here when I signal you. We need to do this on a schedule. I know, I will contact you again same time next week just to go over the arrangements and finalize, until then. Goodbye." 

Flipping shut his phone, Drakken turned to Shego, surprised by the hard look she was giving him. "What? It's all coming together just like we planned."

"You know if Kimmie finds out about this she will crush both our heads. Fiske better be able to deliver, because we won't get a second chance if this fails."

"We won't fail Shego, When we're done Ron Stoppable will be a completely different person."

* * *

The day of the nuptials was upon them. Kim was getting dressed and Ron and Felix were standing in the chapel with Brick and Mr. Barkin, Felix was his best man, and Brick was going to be one of his groomsmen. Looking around the chapel he spotted the ex-villains sitting together, Drakken and Shego, Killigan (attending on a special GJ furlough), and The Seniors. They had chosen to sit on the groom's side not out of disdain for Kim, but rather in acknowledgment of Ron's sacrifice on their behalf. A half sarcastic thought ran through Ron's mind, '_At least with our having two ceremonies, one for each side in their religious traditions, we can help keep the peace_.' He saw Drakken get up after his phone rang and watched as he hurried out the door. 

Brick clapped him on the back, "Stoppable this is going to be one day for the record books. Getting all these people together on short notice, and getting married before everybody else. Bonnie won't let any of us live this down, ever."

Felix noticed a look of fear in his best buds eyes, "Ron-man, don't even think about bailing on this party." Ron swung around, his eyes going wide. "If I even thought you were I'd go and get Monique. She'd make sure you didn't get three steps from the front door before you got some major smack-down laid on you before she dragged you back."

"Felix, I'm not going anywhere." Ron smiled. "I can't do that to Kim. Run out on her twice, so not going to happen."

Everyone was finishing up preparations and the wedding was to begin shortly when Drakken came back into the hall. He stopped and chatted in a low voice with the small group before he headed for Ron's side. The rest of the party stood and headed out into the late November sun. "Excuse me gentlemen, but could I have a word with the groom." He said. Ron agreed and headed out the door with the converted scientist.

Everyone had taken their seats as Mrs. Possible went to find Ron and get him into starting positions. Looking around the chapel she didn't see him, she checked the minister's office, again no luck. As she went back into the main hall she heard what sounded like the whine of a jet engine followed by a thunderous explosion that shook the wedding party.

At hearing the explosion Kim came running out of the dressing room, a look of concern on her face. Both Monique and Bonnie, her bridesmaids, were in tow holding up the train to her dress. Following the stares of the frightened guests she made her way out the door at the back of the chapel.

The sight she found sent a chill up her spine. Drakken and Shego were lifting an unconscious Ron into a bright yellow jet in V/STOL mode. Killigan and several ninja monkeys were holding the would be rescuers at bay as they backed slowly toward the vehicle. Realizing she recognized the pilot her worst nightmare was now fact. Monkey Fist was at the controls and barking out orders as he prepared to lift off. As Kim got closer Fist opened the small pilot's window.

"Stop where you are Kim Possible. If you come any closer you won't ever see you betrothed again. Don't try and follow us, we will be monitoring you. Once we are safely arrived at our destination we will contact you. Until then do nothing. Heed my warnings or the consequences will be dire indeed." Fist closed the window as the craft quickly rose into the afternoon sky.

A furious Kim strode back into the chapel, "He trusted them, and they betrayed him. He let them back into the civilized world and they betrayed him. I'm going to find him." She whirled to give chase, but her mother stopped her.

"Kimmie you can't. You heard what they said. We can't put Ron in jeopardy by rushing off half cocked." The wisdom in her mother's words blazed through her anger, turning it to fear.

Bonnie and Monique came over to Kim and helped her to a seat. The lost look in her eyes they knew all too well. The same look when Ron left of his own accord. It wasn't of his own volition he disappeared. Now it was by another's hands he was missing, not missing, taken.


	17. Chapter 17 Night of MiraclesSorrow

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 16: Night of Miracles, Night of Sorrow

* * *

Ron has been missing now for almost a month. He had been kidnapped from his wedding, before he even got the chance to marry his one true love. Kim was devastated beyond words. She had barely eaten or left the house for a week after his kidnapping by the fraudulent converts. True to his word Monkey Fist had sent a message that they were not to try and find Ron, but that after a period he would be released. As a gesture of goodwill he sent accompanying the message a still picture of Ron lying in a hospital bed seemingly awake and alert, even smiling just for his beloved Kim. Ron had even convinced his captors to allow him to write her a letter. 

_**My dearest KP,**_

_**Don't worry about me. I will get through this, somehow. Follow their instructions and I will come back **__**to you. I don't know how, but I will get back. Be strong in that your love brought me back to you once **__**before. It will again, I promise. Keep that fire in your heart burning bright to light the way back to you, **__**so that I can follow it home. **_

_**When I get back I still look forward to your becoming my wife. If you still want to. I can't guarantee **__**what kind of condition I will be in, but just to hold your hand again, that would be the best medicine I **__**could take.**_

_**If I don't make it back, know that I will always love you, and that we will be together again in that place **__**where no shadows fall. My love for you will spring eternal. I love you Kim.**_

_**Your soon to be husband, Ron**_

* * *

Kim had fallen into a deep depression at the loss of her fiancée. Monique and Felix had tried everything they could think of to get her to even smile, but all met with failure. Girls from the cheer squad would walk home with Kim every day after school trying to keep her engaged mentally as well as physically. 

Today Bonnie brought her home, sans Brick. He seemed to be around less and less lately. Maybe Bonnie thought having him along would only remind Kim that Ron was still missing. "Come on Kim you have to keep the hope alive. " Bonnie tried to keep the mood up-tempo. "He wouldn't appreciate it if I let you mope so much. Have you talked to Wade today?"

"I call him first thing in the morning when I get up, then at lunch, and finally after dinner to see if there had been any news." Kim's face fell as did Bonnies' as the next truth revealed itself. "Bonnie we haven't heard anything from them in nearly four weeks. It's as if they fell of the face of the earth. And the doctors said Ron… Ron…," Bonnie put her arm around her trying to lessen the pain. "Ron only had weeks left to live. Even with the most optimistic outlook he already is…"

"Don't you even think that thought Possible!" Bonnie had a fire in her eyes. "Ron said he would find a way back to you, and he has always kept his promises to you, always."

"I know Bonnie, but there comes a time when you have to face reality."

"Having faith is more important than reality, you know that. How many times did Ron rescue you not because of reality, but on faith that you could do anything. Kim, school's out for Christmas break, so try and look for the miracle; this is the season for it. This is Ron's favorite season, live it for him."

* * *

The Stoppables had invited Kim and her family over for Hanukah celebrations in hopes of getting Kim to break out of her depression and rejoin the world. Even though the wedding never took place, both of the mothers regarded Kim and Ron as already part of their families. Kim broke into tears when Mr. Stoppable asked Kim to take Ron's place in lighting the candles of the menorah. Both families broke into tears when as she lit the candles she had asked God to return Ron to her side. 

It's now Christmas Eve and Kim and her family are going to the service at their church. Kim was stunned when the pastor asked her to sing for the congregation. '_Of all the songs to be asked, why did it have to be Silent Night_?' the very song that had plagued her right up until the talent show.

She had been ready to decline but relented.

"Kim, please, Ron had faith in you to sing this. Do it for him." His mother requested hugging her tightly.

Kim sang with a hopeful heart, spirits lifted as she poured all her emotions out through her voice. As she finished she turned back to the large stained glass window brilliantly illuminated from the exterior lights. Kneeling down, silently she prayed again for the safe return of her beloved.

As the service was drawing to a close the minister was thanking everyone for coming before the closing prayer when the doors at the rear of the sanctuary burst open. Hesitantly a familiar figure worked her way forward through the central aisle, Shego.

Kim jumped from her seat with a fire in her eyes and pain in her heart. "Shego," she spat. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here. Let's just go outside so I can do what I have been waiting for so long to do."

"Princess, just give us a minute to do what we came here to do, then we will take up our issues, OK?" as she continued forward, stopping several feet in front of Kim. Shego turned and motioned to as yet unseen accomplices.

"Us?" Kim's anger grew as each face revealed itself to her sight. Monkey Fist, Drakken, the Senior's, DN Amy, and Killigan entered the chapel carrying a stretcher. A stretcher which carried all her hopes and fears, Ron. The look on their faces told her the story, something was terribly wrong.

"We didn't mean for this to happen Kimmie," Tears began to stream down Shego's face as she locked her eyes on the floor. "When Drakken got the blood sample from Ron he sent it off to DN Amy. He thought that with her knowledge in genetics she would be able to come up with a cure in no time. He got word from her a couple of days before the wedding she had done it. We set up the kidnapping to be sure she would have time needed to get her treatment in place. We were sure that if we asked him he would have turned us down wanting to be married before any attempt was made to help him. That's all we wanted to do, to help him like he helped us."

Kim wanted to run to him, but her feet wouldn't move. Her heart begged to go to him, but her mind held fast for fear he was already gone. She watched transfixed as they drew nearer. Gently they placed the stretcher down and stood back a short ways from him with ashen faces, every one.

Monkey Fist took over the story. "Kim Possible, for years Ron Stoppable and I have fought, and we have each had our share of victories and defeats, he has always done both with honor and dignity. I must as a true warrior acknowledge this about my adversary to maintain my own honor. I know he was on his way to offer Amy and me an amnesty as he had done with most of my colleagues here. He never would have made it in his condition, so we took it upon ourselves to try and cure him of his affliction."

DN Amy stepped forward. "I took up the task of curing him. I thought I had the treatment worked out. All of my simulations showed it would work. The cure was to have taken three to four weeks to run its course, at the end of which he would have been in as good a health as if he had never been sick."

Drakken put his hand on Amy's shoulder in an act of solace. "If you want to blame anyone it should be me. I was the one who set this up. It was me who sent the sample. It was me who betrayed you both. I am ready to accept what ever punishment that you feel is justified, anything you want."

Kim was speechless. They had wanted to cure him in repayment for his generosity towards them. They had done all they could believing they had found the answer. Now they were willing to accept punishment for their failure. Was this Ron's special gift, the ability to look beyond what someone was to what they could be. Always seeing the good even in the worst.

"Is he…?" Kim took a tentative step toward the stretcher.

"No young lady, he is still alive, though just barely." The Senior Senior spoke up. "Never in my life have I seen such a strong will in someone so young. I would believe it was his love for you that kept him alive for this long."

Mrs. Dr. Possible wove her way through the crowded aisle of villainy. She knelt down and began to check Ron's vitals. She was checking his pulse when an iron hand gripped her arm. Slowly Ron opened his eyes looking rather tired.

"Mrs. Dr. P, as much as I enjoy staring at pretty redheads, I would really like to be staring at your daughter." The corner of his mouth curled up grinning. "Please?"

"Kimmie? Would you come here please? There is somebody here who misses you."

She maintained a wary eye as she stepped closer to her mother. Carefully, Shego, her one time nemesis, backed away slowly. Kim leaned down and looked into those hazel eyes that held so much of her soul. With unsure hands she reached out and stroked his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin, she collapsed against him and buried her head into his chest. Tears flowed as he stroked her hair gently.

"Kimmie…" Her mother touched her shoulder, "We need to get Ron to a hospital where we can check him over."

"Sorry Dr. P, if I am not going to make it, I want to do it with Kim by my side." He glanced up at her with pleading eyes. "Not in a hospital, but at home or at your place, only with Kim. She is owed that much at least."

She looked down at her daughter sobbing into the chest of her fiancée. "Ok Ronald, we will take you to our house if it is OK with your parents. I want to be close by if something should happen."

The police had arrived and been about to take them into custody. All at once the villains had held out their wrists and waited to be cuffed. Ron convinced the police to allow his friends to remain in his charge. They all promised, and Ron swore on his life that they would be available to the authorities when the time came. Kim walked solemnly beside Ron never releasing his hand as his converts carried him out, still in the stretcher. Shego was on the verge of tears when, as he passed by, Ron reached out and tenderly patted her hand, his way of saying, '_I will always believe in you, always'_.

Before they were to exit the church Ron called out to put him down, he would walk out under his own accord. All protested but his perseverance won out. He stood on wobbly legs and stepped carefully out into the cold night air. Ron had almost fallen as he made his way down the steps to the Possible van, but the save was made in true Kim fashion, catching him before he contacted the frozen walk. Being stood back upright he looked into her face knowing that being at her side was the only place he had ever truly been happy.

* * *

The ride back to Kim's home had been quiet. Kim snuggled closely not wanting to allow too much distance between her and Ron. Drakken, Shego, and DN Amy had accompanied them back at Mrs. Possibles request. The rest of the entourage had gone with the Stoppables and with any luck would visit on Christmas morning. 

Kim had helped Ron into the family room as her mother took the well meaning trio into the kitchen for some impromptu medical Q&A. She helped him get seated on the couch in front of the fireplace to help keep him warm and went to retrieve an afghan from a closet. Her face wretched in terror as she returned with the blanket. Ron's head was laid back on the back of the couch and his arms hung limp at his side. Kim let out a low gasp and a sob as she reached out for his hand.

"I'm OK, KP. I'm just really tired." His head rose and with a smile "I wouldn't leave you without first telling you goodbye."

"Ron you scared me…" she cried.

"Sorry KP, I have just been getting fatigued quicker since they started the therapy." His face took on a sullen and serious look. "KP. There are some things we need to talk about."

"Like what Ron?" her voice suddenly becoming a whisper.

"The wedding for one, but we should get this in the open now." Ron took a deep breath and took her hands in his own trembling hands. "Kim, I have less than a week left. The treatment didn't work like it should have."

Kim sat there with eyes wide in disbelief. "It… didn't work? You're…still…going to… NO." She moved to stand, the anger in her eyes. Attempting to take out her fury on the doctors gathered in the kitchen. She made a move toward the kitchen but found she was rooted to the spot. Ron had his arms wrapped around her, not letting her go.

"Kim." He whispered in her ear. "Don't make it out like this, they did try to save me. Just because they couldn't save me is no reason to take it out on them. They tried to help, not every rescue attempt we made went right all the time either." Slowly he turned her around till she faced him in the eye. "Don't become the embodiment of vengeance, the same we have fought all these years. Let it go."

He pulled her closer as the tears stained her cheeks. Holding her tightly as her body shook, sobbing into his shoulder.

"How long Ron?" Kim asked between sniffs. Her mind had been such a torrent, she barely remembered coming home.

Ron only stroked her hair, making soothing sounds into her ear.

She pulled back and asked again more forcefully this time. "How long."

Ron closed his eyes not wanting to see the hurt look in her eyes. "One week maybe less. But no more than a week."


	18. Chapter 18 Last Minute Gifts

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 18: Last Minute Gifts

* * *

Kim felt all her energy sapped from her being at hearing the truth. One week no more, that was all the time they had left together. Every time Ron spoke the tears had come harder and faster. He had carefully gotten her to sit back down on the couch as he held her gently waiting for the pain to subside. 

"KP? If I go out to the kitchen and use the phone will you be alright?" He didn't want her to be left alone. "I will ask Shego to come in and keep you company." As he stood and slowly walked to the kitchen making sure she was never out of his sight.

"Shego, would you go in and sit with Kim while I use the phone?"

Shego only nodded as she got up from the table and went to the living room.

Ron went over and took the cordless handset from the wall mount and started for the back door. "Mrs. Dr. P, would you come out here with me for a minute?"

"Sure Ronald, let me get a coat."

Putting on her coat she followed Ron out the door shutting it behind them once they were on the back step. "Ron, Amy told me about your condition. You told Kimmie, didn't you?"

"Yes, she took it better than I thought she would." Ron looked up into her face with sad and tired eyes. "I wanted to ask you a serious question. Actually I needed to ask you and Mr. P together, but I was hoping you could help with that."

"Whatever it is Ronald, of course I will help, and I know James will too." As she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Ron looked like he was having trouble finding the words. "I know this is really short notice, but I need to do this as soon as possible. For Kim."

"What do you need help with?"

"I need to get Kim to marry me before it's too late. She was really set on getting married and then I went away. I need to contact everyone and get this arranged if possible. I realize it is Christmas, but I need this to happen for her. Kim has been hurt so much these past few months, I have to do this for her."

"Let me see what I can do Ronald. Give me the phone and let me call our pastor and Rabbi Katz and see what we can do." Ann took the phone from his hand and gently hugged him, feeling just how weak he had become. "Go inside and relax and let me get this done, leave it to me."

Ron left her with a grateful smile and headed back into the house as she began dialing the phone. This was the one time she wouldn't take no for an answer, an answer she never heard as she made call after call.

Kim looked like she was going to explode from the couch as he sat down next to her. Shego just nodded expectantly as he put his arm around Kim settling her down. Ron felt Shego touch his shoulder as she passed on her way back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Shego."

"It's alright Ron." She said softly as she passed into the kitchen doorway.

"Is everything alright?" Kim asked snuggling into his arms.

"Fine… fine KP. Nothing to worry about." As he kissed her temple. "Now, how about we get you to bed. You've had a lot of excitement for one night. I've already made a complete shambles out of Christmas Eve. I don't want you to be tired for Christmas day too. What do you say?"

Kim just nodded rubbing his cheek with her forehead. Carefully they stood up together, Kim still wrapped around his arm. Slowly they walked to the stairs leading to her loft. They stopped momentarily as she eyed him speculatively, an unvoiced question passed between them, and Ron nodded. Kim led them up the stairs holding Rons hand all the way up.

Ron's eyes darted around the loft picking out familiar objects in the dim light. His feelings of doubt intensified as he could see the outline of Kims back as she slipped her oversize nightshirt on and sat down on the edge of the bed to remove her cargoes. _'Why do I always get myself into this situation?' _Ron thought. _'Because I love her, and she loves me." _A smile crossed his face as Kim patted the mattress beside her.

"Come on Ron, I won't bite…" she cooed "unless you want me to."

Ron swallowed hard. "Well, that's good to know." Slipping out of his clothes he donned a pair of pajama bottoms and slid between the covers feeling the warmth left behind by his partner. "I do have to get an early start in the morning KP. There are some arrangements that have to be made, and I don't want to leave them till the last minute." Kim slipped an arm around his chest letting her fingers linger briefly, twisting his sparse chest hair. Slowly Kim pulled herself in closer, snuggling into the crook of his arm, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how I ever lasted this long in Kims company." He muttered under his breath."

"What do you mean by that Ron?" Kim asked pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"I mean, How did I manage to keep a respectful distance all those nights when we were flying here and there. And all the while you were catching a quick catnap or sleeping so close beside me. It must have been an act of sheer willpower unequalled by even the most devout monks not to have even tried to hold you tight."

"Well put away that willpower and wrap those arms around me tight. Tonight you are going to touch me, that is the most distance I will tolerate tonight." Her voice smoldered as it trailed off. Kim pulled in closer, snuggling ever closer as she began planting little kisses from one ear, down his jaw, and back up to his other ear ending up making a meal by nibbling on his earlobe. Softly she whispered in his ear, "Remember it's Christmas Eve, and I want you to give me the present I wanted." Gently she moved till she straddled his legs. Looking down into his face with a passionate gaze she let him ponder his current position.

"Black Holes… Deep Black Holes…" Ron mumbled as Kim pressed closer to him.

"Not tonight Ron. If anyone tries to take you from me they will have the fight of their life on their hands. Tonight you and I are together and here we will stay." Never before had she seen the want and need reflected in his eyes, but now she did. His arms wrapped around her drawing ever closer. What began with slow deliberate kisses quickly changed into long heated exchanges. Tongues twisted and breaths came in quick gasps as pairs of hands roamed and clutched in ways long past denied by both, love would be sated and grown in the hours of peace and joy.

* * *

Kim awoke Christmas morning feeling content and happier than she had in quite a long time. She kept her eyes closed not wanting to ruin the magic of the moment. Warm beneath the heavy blanket she rested her head on Rons chest as he slowly caressed her arms and back. Occasionally he would stroke her hair and receive a gentle purring as she rubbed against his shoulder with her cheek. Gentle kisses to her temple and forehead, that was the way to be awakened by the one you love. Stirring slowly she wrapped her arms around her Ron and opened her eyes to behold warm chocolate brown eyes sparkling back at her. 

"Kimmie… Kimmie… Time to get dressed, we're going to church for the morning service." Mrs. Possible whispered into her daughters' ear.

"Come on KP. I heard they're having a special service this morning. Everyone is going to be there. I don't want to be the last ones there." A soft and gentle voice resonated from beneath her.

"You're coming with us Ron?" came a little girl voice.

"Yes Kim, even my parents are going to meet us there. What do you say we get you showered and changed and head over that way huh?"

40 minutes later and many anxious moments later Mr. Possible had rounded up the entire household and herded them out to the waiting van.

"Where is Ron daddy?" Kim asked looking confused and slightly trepidatious.

"Kimmie-cub, your mother wanted Ronald to take a blood test before we got too busy this morning, so she took him to the office and they will meet us at the service." He felt bad for his daughter, they had been less than an hour apart and already she was feeling the pangs of separation. "Don't worry Kimmie, Ron is with your mother. Everything is fine, he will be there."

Drakken stepped out from the rear seat of the minivan and placed Kim between Shego and himself. As he slid the door shut Kim grabbed his and Shegos' hands clutching them tightly. He just smiled softly at her, noticing her pleading eyes. "He will be there." He said with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

The ride to the church had been tense, but uneventful. Kim kept scanning the roadside all the way there fearing Ron was stuck on the roadside in trouble.

Drakken and Shego had stayed with her on the steps as she watched the driveway for her mother and Ron's arrival. Music had begun from the main hall signaling the service was about to begin. Fear gripped her until she felt a pair of hands slip around her pulling her back into the entryway. Kim gave a short and startled yelp.

"Come on Kim, we're missing the start of the service."

"Ron! When did you? How?" she asked pleadingly as he ushered her into the church. "I didn't see dad's car."

"We got here a little while ago." He whispered walking her down the center aisle. "Your mom wanted to park out back for a faster getaway later." A wide smile crossing his face.

The service was spectacular. The beautiful story of how God sent his only begotten son to take human form. Teaching peace and love to the masses, and ultimately to die in payment for their sins. The message of hope evermore present in the minds of all; given recent events occurring in their midst. A message not lost on one particular auburn haired beauty and her blonde fiancée, one not lost on anyone with half a heart. Hearing his voice in song right beside her sent chills through their joined hands and across her body. Kim would see his smile as he sang, and felt the gentle squeeze of his hand as they joined their voices.

The service was coming to a close as Pastor Smith was giving the closing prayer. As he finished he motioned the congregation to please stay seated for a minute. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to invite a special young man to the pulpit for a special announcement. Ronald."

Kim turned with a questioning in her eyes as Ron stood smiling and stepped forward. Ron received a hearty handshake and a gentle embrace from Pastor Smith as he took the podium.

"I wanted to thank all of you who have offered their assistance on such short notice. My thanks seem woefully inadequate for the kindness and generosity you have shown Kim and I." Ron took a deep breath before pushing on. "I just hope the second part of today's special service can be just as special as the first."

Kim showed a look of puzzlement listening to his speech. Slowly she looked around the auditorium and spotted familiar faces. Familiar from any other aspect, except that they were here at her church. The cheerleading squad was seated about three or four rows behind her on the right, Monique and Felix were seated with Ron's parents, and they were flanked by Rabbi Katz. She had the sudden feeling of having been ambushed.

Ron stepped from behind the podium watching Kim with a steady gaze. "Kimberly Ann Possible… a little over a month ago we were poised to make a sacred pact before god and all our friends, right here in this church. That event never took place for reasons that are all too familiar to us all." Ron began a slow march toward her. "Here today on the most joyous and precious days I would like to give the ultimate gift to the woman I love."

A small pink blur flew past her down the aisle. Rufus raced at top speed down the aisle and scurried up Ron's pants leg. Holding out something shiny for Ron to take.

Ron continued down the center aisle, his eyes never left Kim's as he continued to speak. "For a long time I denied, even to myself, my own true feelings for you. I have been by your side through so much. I owe so much of my life to you; I wouldn't be the person I am today without knowing you. You know the situation that stands before me. You asked me once to share that burden with you. Today, on this Christmas Day, a day of profound joy and love. Marry me Kim. Marry me now, here, before all our friends and family let the love we shared through all our adventures be the final memory I take with me. Be my wife."

Ron knelt down taking her hand holding, the ring with his opposite hand, he waited. A tear ran down his cheek continuing to meet her gaze. Weeping could be heard from their friends on the cheer squad behind them resonating through the church.

Slowly she slipped from her seat and knelt with him. "Ron I will marry you on one condition." Tears streaming down her cheeks as she spoke with words clipped with sobs.

Sheepishly he replied, "Anything."

"When it comes my time to pass from this life, I want it to be you that carries me through the gates of heaven. Without your love to guide me I will be lost, and eternity would be unbearable. Promise me…"

"KP, I promise."

Kim threw herself into Ron's arms as they held each other tightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Pastor Smith announced from the pulpit. "If you will give us approximately 45 minutes to get prepared, we are going to have a Christmas wedding." A thunderous applause rose as the couple rose to adjourn to their respective dressing rooms. Kim smiled brightly as she laid her head on his shoulder as they were escorted to the rear of the sanctuary for the final preparations.

* * *

The decorations and re-arrangement of the sanctuary took less time than was expected, as so many stayed to help. Soon all that was left to do was wait for the wedding party to finish dressing and take their starting places. 

"Mom, How did Ron get all this set-up in such a short time? I mean he got back late last night and he really didn't have the time to set it all up."

Bonnie and Tara were doing Kim's hair, and Nana was sitting in the back of the dressing room just watching and listening with her usual twisted grin. Ann Possible sat down next to Nana. With a sly smile she regarded her daughter with a certain amount of pride. Kim had finally realized after so long that Ron was the right man for her, even if it seemed it was going to be a little late.

"Kimmie, Ron asked me for help last night. You remember when he went out into the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Well he asked for my help in arranging this ceremony. He wanted to give you what you had wanted."

"So you got all this done last night?"

"No, not all of it Bonnie, Tara and Monique assisted for the greater portion. I just got the bigger ticket items, like the church and Pastor Smith and Rabbi Katz. Although it seemed like the bigger of the tasks, really it wasn't. Both almost fell all over themselves when I asked. I thought Rabbi Katz would appear moments after I hung up the phone he was so enthusiastic."

"I never realized how much everyone thought of Ron." Kim said getting slightly misty eyed.

"Hold on Possible," Bonnie snapped "No more tears this morning. I just got your makeup done, and we don't want you looking like a raccoon today."

Tara and Monique just giggled at Bonnie's admonishment. And returned to fixing up Kims flowing red hair.

"Now for the dress Kim." Monique's voice as calm as could be, like this was everyday for her.

Kim stood and watched as Nana slipped out the door, she took her place behind a hastily fashioned curtain and waited for the dress.

"Kimberly Ann, I couldn't find your original dress, but I think this one will do." As the door shut behind Nana.

Horror. "My dress, my wedding dress, it's missing. Now what will I do?" carefully she peeked from around the curtain. Her mother looked awestruck and absolutely immersed in tears. Her three friends stood there with eyes as big as platters as Nana stood holding the most beautiful antique white wedding dress she had ever seen.

Kim felt as though she would collapse at any moment. "Nana, where did you get that beautiful dress?" Something about it seemed familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then she remembered, this was Nana's wedding dress. "But Nana," she stammered. "This is your wedding dress, the one you wore when you married grand-pa. I couldn't."

"Nonsense Kimberly, I couldn't wish for a better time for it to come out of retirement." She handed it to Bonnie, who began to remove it from its protective wrappings. "It served me so well, I know it will do the same for you."

Kim relaxed at the comforting words of Nana Possible. Before she knew it she was standing in the entryway to the sanctuary. Gripping her fathers arm so tightly a soft groan loosed from his lips. After the wedding march started she barely remembered anything. All she saw was the look in Ron's eyes, pure, longing, absolute love reflected in his eyes. Reaching their places before Pastor Smith and Rabbi Katz, her father smiled brightly with tears in his eyes as he kissed her cheek for the last time, as his little girl.

Turning he placed Kim's hand in Ron's, "Ronald, I know it never needed to be said, especially to you, but take care of my Kimmie-cub." He firmly shook Ron's hand and took his place beside his wife.


	19. Chapter 19 The Greatest Day

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 18: The Greatest Day.

* * *

Several things had changed from their last attempt at walking down the aisle. Most notably in the wedding party. 

On Ron's side: Drakken and Monkey Fist were now standing with Felix and Brick. Felix was still the best man, with the others acting as ushers. Drakken looked the part with a matching tuxedo, while Monty had opted for a formal Kimono.

On Kim's side: Monique was still maid of honor, while Shego had been added to the bridesmaids. Shego had wanted to wear a green formal dress, but had given up in favor of the powder blue dress matching the others.

Tara had been a little uneasy having been coupled up with Monty Fiske, but he had allayed those fears when he bowed to her before asking for her hand as they walked to the front of the chapel. She thought how handsome he looked in his formal blue silk Kimono. A twinkle in her eye as she stole a sideways glance told the mischief behind her eyes.

Kim felt as though she were floating on a cloud as her father placed her hand in Ron's. Try as she may she was having trouble keeping her voice from wavering during the vows. Every time she would recite Ron would gently squeeze her hand in reassurance. Kim was glad Ron had her by the hand when he began to recite his vows to her she felt herself begin to tremble, his voice seemed to cut right to the core of her being as though he was speaking only to her.

As quickly as it started it came to an end. Kim remembered saying her vows and Ron saying his, but it all seemed a blur as he swept her up in his arms after hearing "You may now kiss the bride."

Rabbi Katz began, "We would now like to present, joined in love before almighty God…"

And Pastor Smith finished, "…Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Adrian and Kimberly Ann Stoppable."

Kim had never seen Ron smile so widely, she thought for a moment the corners of his mouth might meet behind his head. As they turned to be presented to the families and friends she pulled him close again into an even deeper kiss to the delight of the audience.

"Boo-yah!" was all Ron could say as he came back up for air.

Both sets of parents came to the front and stood to the side of the newlyweds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, "The senior Mr. Stoppable addressed their friends, "We are sorry that we won't be having a reception today. With it being Christmas we felt even this might be a bit much for everyone's holiday plans. James…"

"We will be holding a get together later this week. I will see that you all get an invitation, and thank you all for joining us for this special day in all our lives."

A collective gasp rose from the sanctuary when Ron dropped to one knee. His breathing turned rasp and labored, and his face had gone pale.

Mrs. Dr. Possible ran to his side and began to check his pulse.

"I'm alright Dr. P. I'm just feeling a little fatigued." Leaning closer he whispered in her ear, "Just a little help back to my feet, please."

Kim held him with a fearful gaze. '_Not so soon. You can't take him now. He's mine now, you can't have him.' _

Her mother looked to her with a subtle smile and silently mouthed, '_He's OK.'_

* * *

The wedding party made its way back to the Possible home shortly after noon to find the house had received an unannounced visitor while they were away. Dr. Director in her omniscient position as commander of Global Justice had learned of the wedding and had her agents provide a sumptuous feast for their return. Once everyone had their fill of dinner, good-byes were made as the families separated for the remainder of the holiday festivities. 

Ron felt more than a little guilty that he had no presents to give during the exchange, which only intensified when presents for him were brought out from under the tree. He looked more than a little uncomfortable when the first package was brought over and set in his lap.

"I really can't accept this Mrs. P. I didn't have a chance to get any presents before I got back."

Mr. Possible broke the encroaching silence. "Nonsense Ronald, you have given to this family more than could ever be wrapped in any package or tied with any bow. You have given to us a daughter, a sister, and now a son-in-law. You gave to us our daughter by watching over her and keeping her safe in the most harrowing of situations, you have also made her happier than I have seen her in quite a long time." The tears could be seen threatening to blind him, "Make my Kimmie-cub happy as long as you can because I know your spirit will watch over her and keep her safe for a long time to come."

Ron sat speechless. Slowly he looked in to his new wife's' eyes, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"You gave to me so many gifts over the years, and this year you provided the biggest one yet. Just sit back and hold me, be here with our family, just be." Kim whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I knew there had to be another reason you loved me KP." Kissing her cheek softly.

After opening all the presents and finishing dinner, Ron and Kim decided to cleanup the kitchen to the chagrin of Mrs. Possible. Kim working in the kitchen wasn't always the best thing to see. Ron was washing dishes and Kim was drying and putting them away. Having just put the last serving platter away, Kim returned to the sink and slid her arms around his waist.

"What do you say we take a nap when we finish up in here?" Kim cooed into his ear.

"I'm feeling better now KP…" he paused a moment."Do you mind if I still call you that or would you rather KS?"

"Call me by what ever you feel is right; just remember when you introduce me to people that I am now Mrs. Ronald Stoppable."

Reaching over the sink he hung up the rag and dishtowels to dry. Gently turning around in his wife's arms he leaned down and held her tight against him. Caressing her hair with a light hand he kissed her forehead.

"Ron… let's go take a short nap. You were pretty fatigued at the church this morning." Her voice became playfully sultry, "You're going to need your energy tonight."

"Why is tonight going to be so different than any other night?"

Kim gave him a gentle, but firm swat on his rear. "You've got another present waiting for you."

His Ronness took over as he pulled his wife, how he loved that, in close for another round of tongue jousting. Just as they were about to meet they heard their names being called from the living room.

"Kimmie, Ronald would you come in here a minute? There is someone here to see you." Mr. Possible called with a slight laugh in his voice.

* * *

A short and rounded gentleman stood as they entered the room. He had a familiar look with his light colored sweater and light brown slacks. His glasses sparkled in the light of the Christmas tree. Gently he held out his hand to the two young heroes. "It has been a long time Miss… excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." 

Kim spotted his monogram on the sweater. A flamingoat. "Mr. Paisley, what are you doing here." Moving over to the couch she motioned for him to retake his seat.

"Well…" Paisley began, "I have been following your exploits for a while now, and when I heard about your husbands illness, I couldn't help but be moved. I never got to repay you for your rescue all those years ago. So… here I am, a little late, but I would like to do something for just the two of you."

"Mr. Paisley, it's a very nice gesture, but Kim and I have everything we could want." Ron squeezed Kim's hand. "I know I do."

"Please as a small gesture from one of your oldest and longest standing rescues. Let me do just this one little thing."

Both Kim and Ron blushed, but Kim got to the starting gate first. "We never used any of the favors for ourselves. I mean we used them to get around the world to help others."

"It was never about personal gain Mr. Paisley." Ron finished.

Paisley sat forward to the edge of his seat and looked both teens in the face, "I would hope that in this one instance, you might consider this not a favor for you, but a favor for me. I never had children of my own, and with all the money and wealth I accumulated over the years, let me just this once make your lives a little bit brighter."

Ron lost his composure at that; tears ran down his cheeks. He had done all he could for others most of his life, at great personal risk most of the time, and yet no one had ever done anything just for them. He had gone around the world to reform Kim's foes, to make her life free of worry and pain, at the cost of his last few months of life. Now here was someone willing to help make his just a little happier.

Realizing Ron's pain Kim threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled his head onto her shoulder. "It's all right Ron…It's alright, go ahead I'm here." Kim looked back to their benefactor, "On behalf of my husband and myself, we accept your gracious offer."

Paisley stood before them and placed a gentle hand on their shoulders. "I will have my driver return for you when you are ready to go, here is the number to call." He placed a card in Kim's hand as he turned to go.

"But Mr. Paisley, where are you sending us?" Kim asked.

"I have a small villa in the mountains out north of town. I don't get up there very often. It's kind of smaller than I'm used to, but you should find it most comfortable. I've had my staff ready it for your arrival and the house is stocked for as long as you would like to stay. You may invite your friends and family if you would like, however I would hope that you would take a couple of days and consider it as your official honeymoon lodge. It's only fifteen rooms on a remote mountain top, but I thought you might enjoy getting away from things for a little while."

Kim had all she could do, consoling Ron, and trying to stifle the tears forming in her own eyes. Paisley stopped at the doorway, turned and smiled. Kim was only able to mouth her appreciation as he turned to go '_Thank You…_'.

* * *

Mr. P and Drakken accompanied Ron back to his home to gather some clothes and retrieve his overnight case. Monty and Duff had been shocked at the honeymoon getaway that had literally appeared from nowhere. Monty just snickered when Drakken told him about the honeymoon lodge. Duff just laughed at Ron's mile wide grin as the two began making risqué comments. 

Ron said his good byes to his parents and told them he would call them in a couple of days. Ron began to blush profusely when his mother took him by the arm and began to lead him into the kitchen. Luckily his father intervened before Ron was lost for the remainder of his honeymoon. Silently he hoped Kim was having better luck with her packing.

"Princess… you're not going to take that, are you?" Shego inquired.

"Yeah. It's my honeymoon Shego."

"Well I thought we might like to do a little skiing while we are there." As she grabbed the sweater.

Shego returned to her rummaging through the suitcase. "What do we have here Kimmie?" as she pulled a small box from the bottom of the bag.

"Gimme that Shego." As she dove for the package.

Shego only had to move a step back out of Kim's reach as she opened the box. Shego's cheeks held a bright blush as she slammed the lid closed. "Where did you? When did? Never mind… that is just sick and wrong, no that's wrong/sick Kimmie, I didn't expect for you to even think of this. Does your mother know about this?"

Now it was Kim's turn to blush.

"Actually Shego, we got it while we were shopping for Kim's original wedding." Ann said coming up the stairs. "We saw it but Kim was so embarrassed about getting it while we were there I went back afterwards and bought it for her. I gave it to her after the bridal shower."

"You have your Red Cross first aid certification up to date Kimmie…" Shego teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…when your husband of the last few hours sees you in that he is going to need recessatation. Most assuredly mouth to mouth recessitation." Shego chuckled.

Shego brought out one of the bags for Kim as her mother was giving her some last minute advice. The bright hue of pink in her cheeks brought a wide grin to Shego's face. Even implied revenge was better than nothing.

The men returned shortly with Ron sporting an equally shaded face, matching his wife's. Bags were stowed in the trunk as friends and family said their farewells. Just as they were shutting the trunk a pair of late arrivals ran up, Bonnie and Tara.

"Hold up There a minute. Kim we have something you are going to need." Bonnie placed a small package in her hand. "This has worked well for me, I know you probably won't need it, but I thought every little bit helps."

Kim opened the box to reveal Bonnies signature perfume. Kim just looked at the girls with an incredulous stare.

Bonnie leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "It's sure to rev his motor even in sub-zero weather." A devilish grin crossing her face.

Kim and Bonnie glanced over to where Tara had Ron trapped against the car. Ron had a look of panic in his eyes as Tara threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Kim just smiled setting Ron at ease.

"Ron, just make sure you take care of yourself up there. Don't let Kim wear you out too much." Tara looked back over her shoulder toward Kim and Bonnie. "Sorry Kim, but you we didn't have an opportunity to prepare for this wedding, and there is something I wanted to do for a long time now, but I never got the chance." Tara quickly turned around to a surprised Ron and kissed him.

Ron looked like he was going to bolt from the scene in terror, fearing Kim's response. A soon as Tara loosed her grip on Ron he quickly checked for low flying wives. Kim just stood there shaking in laughter. Her laughter soon ended when Bonnie sauntered up to a still stunned Ron and performed a repeat of what Tara had just inflicted on her husband, this time slow and sultry, and in no hurry to stop.

"Bonnie do you mind, this one is mine." Kim snarled through gritted teeth. "You had your chances before this. Now step away from the husband and nobody gets hurt."

"Calm down Kimmie, Ron is all yours. We just never got a chance to embarrass him after the wedding this morning, not to mention Tara was the only one who ever thanked Ron for saving us at Wannaweep. When we heard about your honeymoon we decided to get it over with before you left."

Tara looked rather sheepish, "Yeah Kim, you've got him all to yourself from now on. It was all in good fun, don't hate us forever, please?" Tara leaned in close to Kim and whispered. "Ron means a lot to us too."

Kim could only smile at the truth as she hugged Tara setting her friend at ease. Bonnie looked slightly afraid when Kim approached her and wrapped her arms around her one time adversary. Tears could be seen running down both girls' cheeks as Kim hurried into the limousine.

Ron took a seat beside Kim as the driver closed the door. Kim slid over closer to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. Snuggling up closer he took her hand in his and sighed deeply.

"I don't know how this will end Kim… but I'm glad you're here with me." He looked deeply into her eyes, "Now I know it will all be perfect."


	20. Chapter 20 That Honeymoon Feeling

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 20: That Honeymoon Feeling

* * *

Ron opened his eyes slowly; "This isn't my room." He said softly. Then he remembered. He was in the villa loaned by Mr. Paisley. He thought back to the last twelve or so hours. 

He and Kim, his new bride, had been taken in the limousine, surprisingly, to the airport and shuttled to the lodge in Paisleys' personal helicopter. When they landed the house staff, a married couple, the butler and a maid/cook greeted them. Ron had tried to convince the pair to reconsider giving up their holiday to wait on them, but they would not hear of it. Kim had to get Ron to relax as the couple set about bringing in the luggage from the helipad. Kim slid her arm into Ron's and she led him off to the house following the path through the trees and up to the wide front porch.

Ron stood at the base of the steps leading up the front door not believing the immense size of the villa. It had to be the size of a small hotel with a porch stretching from one end to the other and wrapping around the sides. He looked up and up, it had to be at least three stories tall and a great room could be seen through the windows above the entrance. Slowly they made their way up to the front door. Kim reached for the doorknob but Ron stopped her.

"No you don't KP, we are so going to do this the right way." Holding out his hand to stop her. She just looked at him like he was insane. That changed as he opened the door and picked her up quickly.

"Put me down Ron. What are you doing?" Kim protested.

"I am going to carry you across the threshold. The proper way to bring your bride into the honeymoon lodge Kim." He smiled as he stepped into the foyer. Setting her back down he turned to close the door. Returning to her he started to remove his coat until a pair of roaming hands assaulted him.

"Ronnie…" Kim purred, "Are you feeling better now?" as she slid her arms around him, his still hung up in his coat.

"Let me get this coat off and I will show you."

Kim took a half step back as he removed his coat and hung it on a rack next to the door. Before she could react he swept her up in his arms twirling her around. Holding her high above him he just smiled, and slowly brought her slowly down until their lips touched lightly. Ron's eyes twinkled brightly as he looked deeply into hers, gently he set her back down on her own feet, they drew in closer and began kissing slowly, then more deeply, eventually what began as small kisses grew into an exercise in deep sea diving. Quick gasps for breath escaped between passionate moans. Passion took an intermission as Kim laid her head on his shoulder. She let out a shocked squeal as Ron once again picked her up and made his way into the main room. Without setting her down Ron seated him self in front of the fireplace with Kim on his lap, her arms still locked around his neck.

Kim looked into his eyes through lowered lids. "Ron… you never answered my question. How are you feeling? You had me terrified this morning when you…" she paused feeling suddenly uncomfortable, "…collapsed after the ceremony."

Ron just caressed her crimson tresses, pulling her closer. "I'm fine Kim. Like I said before it has just been a really stressful day with everything. It's no big."

Kim stood and took Rons hand. "Come on…it's getting late, and I want to go to bed."

"But Kim…" Ron started to object until Kim planted a kiss on his lips, effectively silencing him.

All Ron remembered was Kim leading him up the stairs to the suite that had been made up. A giant room by any other comparison, it had a California king for a bed and a large fireplace crackling with a roaring fire. A large rug set in front of a cozy loveseat draped with over sized quilts set the stage for a romantic evening beneath a Christmas moon.

Kim took Ron to the sofa and set him down, never releasing her gentle grasp. Folding a leg under herself she sat down looking him in the eyes. She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Ron… Can you feel that? The beating of my heart… When you told me you were leaving, I thought it would tear into so many pieces, but when you came back I thought I would never get it to slow down. Right now I want to feel yours beating next to mine."

Ron couldn't find the words as Kim moved over to sit across his lap. Slowly he put his arms around her and began again where they had left off downstairs. Kim briefly released his neck to pull a quilt from the back of the sofa over them. Passion she long since thought would pass into the night with Ron came barreling back to her like a raging river. So engulfed in the moment she never felt Ron pick her up, still wrapped in the quilt, until he lay her down in the giant bed. The light from the fire flickered in their eyes as the love they found drowned out all evidence of the world from their thoughts. On this Christmas night another celebration took place, one to remind the world that love could conquer most any adversity.

* * *

Returning to the here and now, Ron looked back at the frock of auburn hair splayed across his chest. Gently he ran his fingers through it marveling at the soft texture, with an intake of slow breath he caught the scent of fresh strawberry. Carefully he kissed her forehead and untangled himself from his wife. Without making undue noise he slipped on a robe and headed for the bathroom. 

From a small case he pulled out a bottle of pills and set them on the counter. '_How much longer can I keep this from her? I don't like holding back from her, but I guess it's better than having her mother hen me._' Ron thought. Reaching back into the bag he pulled out a syringe and a vial. He ran the water for a second and filled a glass from the counter and took two of the pills. With a drawn look in his eyes he removed the cap from the syringe and plunged it in to the vial, inverting it he drew in an amount of the medication and removed the needle from the vial. He squirted out a little to remove any air from the solution and set it down on the counter. He tied off his arm with a small length of rubber tubing and set about finding the vein to inject. He found the spot quickly, with his growing emaciated frame it wasn't hard to find the capillaries. Quickly he made the injection and removed the tubing to allow the medication to circulate. Every day it took longer for the effects to make themselves present. As he waited for a couple of minutes he wondered if today was the day the relief would never come.

Ron was so intent on taking the medication and the wait for his reaction he never saw the door move slightly, or the tear filled eyes watching him from the other side. Many minutes passed as Ron stood propped against the bathroom vanity waiting for his strength to return. As he was placing a sealer over the puncture mark he heard Kim call out for him from the other room.

Ron pushed the pain from his mind as he emerged from the bathroom with a smile just for her, "I'm right here Kim, Did you need something?"

Kim lay half covered under the blanket propped up on an elbow with a devious grin. "Just you baby." A request he readily acceded to as he slipped back between the sheets. Kim shivered slightly at feeling the heat of his body return next to hers. Soon the pangs of hunger intervened in their morning and it was decided that it was time for breakfast. Ron was allowed to shower first, he dressed and went down stairs heading for the kitchen.

* * *

"Mr. Stoppable… we were just going to start breakfast. What would you and your bride like?" 

"Well Albert, I was going to just have some eggs with toast and juice, and I think Kim would like a grapefruit with a bagel with cream cheese, and we would like a pot of coffee too… if it's not too much trouble?"

"No sir… no trouble at all. You just go back upstairs and relax. I will be up with your meal in thirty minutes. Would you like the morning paper too?"

"That would be great. I'll see you in thirty then." And Ron returned to the suite.

* * *

Ron slowly climbed the stairs back to the suite. When he entered the door he could still hear the shower running. Looking around the room he spotted his medicine case sticking out of his duffel. Quickly he moved over to slide it further down into the bag. Trouble averted; he went back to the couch and sat down watching the light dusting of snow falling from the trees off in the distance. He began to feel relaxed and closed his eyes for a second. 

"Ron… Ron wake up… Oh, Ron please wake up…" Kim cried shaking his shoulder.

Ron slowly opened his eyes to see the almost hysterical look on Kim's face. "I'm awake KP… take it easy everything is fine."

"Ron I have been trying to wake you for a few minutes already, and when you didn't move…" Kim started crying harder as she relived her greatest fear. "I thought I lost you Ron."

"It's going to take more than a little nap to take me from your side." He said smiling.

Kim just threw her arms around him as her fears came flooding back. A low groan escaped his throat as she hung on ever tighter. She was shaking like a leaf when he slid his arms around her.

Kim tried to put it all together between sobs, "Ron, I have known this would happen since before we went back to school, I know I said I could deal with it, but I can't help how I feel, I'm so afraid…"

Ron pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid Kim, not of this. I was so afraid before I told you the truth. When I did I felt it all just melt away, as long as you and I are together I don't feel afraid, the fear is just gone. You have always given me the strength to do what needs to be done." He pulled back to look her in the eyes, "I would have been dead long before now if I didn't have you. Kim it's you that has given me the reason to live."

Kim clung even tighter around his neck.

"I don't want to die Kim. I want to stay with you and be your husband. I want to graduate from school and spend forever in your arms." His voice went quiet. "I want to spend a lifetime with you. I don't know if I can spend a minute without you. I may yet make it in to heaven, but even there it will be some time before I can see you again, and I don't think I can face the possibility of even one minute without you, even heaven would become hell."

Kim started to weep, the weeping became crying, and the crying became out and out bawling. She realized just how much Ron really needed her; everything they had ever done had led them to this moment. She saw the progression of their relationship. From their first meeting on the Pre-K playground, to the first mission, all the awkward moments when she had felt the underlying need to feel his arms around her, or simply the need to feel him next to her. Sure there had been tense moments throughout, but the close and tender ones were the ones she held close to her heart. All the time he had been there for her, only her, giving comfort in her times of sorrow. A shoulder for her to rest upon when sleep wouldn't come to her, his love and compassion there for her to draw from when her own had deserted her. His love for her.

Ron stroked her hair breathing in her heavenly scent, "KP, let's just get ready for breakfast, it should be up any time now. I don't want to dwell on the future, well too far in the future anyway. I just want to spend the time we have here with you and I think we deserve to take the time for us. We have another day or two before we go back for the reception, and we also have New Years Eve to think about. We should decide where and how we want to celebrate it."

Kim settled down as she wiped her eyes and nose with a tissue. She looked at Ron sadly and sniffed, "I don't care where we go, or what we do as long as we are together.

Ron took her hand in his, placing them back over her heart. "KP, I will always be here, right here, in your heart. If things look their bleakest, remember I will always be with you." His eyes began to tear as he pulled her hand to cover his own heart, "Just as a part of you will always be in here… with me."

* * *

Over the next two days Kim felt more complete than she ever had. With Ron at her side and in her arms it felt so right. That was until the last day. 

As they were making their way back to the helipad to return home, Ron once again had sunk to his knees in pain. The pain was so great Ron couldn't move. Albert had come to assist Kim in getting him into the helicopter. Instead of returning to the airport Kim had the pilot divert to the hospital. As the pilot radioed ahead to alert them to the incoming emergency; Ron lay in her lap, grimaced in pain.

Briefly he opened his eyes seeing the anguish on her face. "KP… whatever they say, make sure we end up back home, your home. I don't want to end it in a cold and sterile, unfeeling place. I want to be with you when it happens… I don't want to be alone again…"

She took his hand and squeezed it tightly as her tears started. "You're always in my heart Ron, just like I'm in yours. You'll never be alone again."


	21. Chapter 21 End of the Beginning

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 21: End of the Beginning

* * *

Kim was wandering from room to room, Ron had been bedridden for three days after he had been released from the hospital, and here it was New Years Eve. She moved from kitchen to family room and out into the living room, then she would begin the cycle again. She had the lost look in her eyes, the same look she wore that morning years ago when her parents dropped her off for her first day of Pre-K. Then she had yet to meet Ron, whom she had become so dependent on for support and comfort. 

Anne just watched helplessly as her daughter roamed aimlessly through the house. With Ron in his present condition Kim's mind was a wreck. It pained the elder female of the Possible house; she had to find a way to help her daughter.

"Mom, have you seen my Kimmunicator?"

"Kimmie, can you come in here for a minute?"

Kim entered the living room with her eyes searching everywhere, "What's up mom?"

"Kimmie are you alright? You seem a bit on edge. Is there anything I can do?" Ann patted a seat on the couch, and Kim sat down.

"Mom… I'm scared. I'm scared for Ron, I'm scared for me, and I'm just scared." Tears started to well in her eyes. "I know Ron and I have been married for only like a week, but how am I supposed to go on without him. I have had him at my side for most of my life."

Anne pulled Kim to her shoulder and held her sobbing head against it. "Dear, we all knew this was coming, all we can do is be here for him. We need to be strong for him, just love him, that is all he has ever wanted. Just do that one thing for him."

"I don't know if I can." Kim sobbed. "I know I promised him… but this is so hard. Seeing him in that bed, it hurts so much, I can't see how you do it at work. To see people in various stages of debilitating illnesses, getting closer to the end…" Kim closed her eyes and squeezed her mother harder.

Ann backed away a little and looked Kim in the face. "You need to be strong now. He loves you so much; I don't see how you couldn't tell before that night. Every time I looked in his eyes I saw it. You could feel it in the air when he came into the house. He stood beside you through some serious times, now we all need to stand behind him."

Kim could see the slowly dripping tears from her own mother's face.

Slowly Kim stood from her mother's embrace; she wiped her eyes, and took stock of her emotions. "I need to go check on my husband." And she strode confidently from the living room. As she was about to enter the family room she turned to her mother, silently she mouthed '_Thank You…_' and entered the room.

Entering the now darkening room she was horrified, Ron wasn't on the couch. "Ron…Ron!" she began calling as she frantically started her search.

"Over here KP." Came the weary response from the far side of the room. Ron stood at the large windows, watching the lightly falling snow as the day came to an end. "It's alright I finished my dinner and I wanted to watch the snow fall before it got too dark to see anything."

Kim sided up next to him and pulled his arm around her shoulder, taking most of his weight off his fragile looking frame. "I thought you were supposed to stay in bed, doctors orders right?" she said with a mocking tone.

"Oh Kim… Can't I enjoy a few of the things we used to, it's not like I am going to get a lot more chances." His face blanched as his eyes quickly saw Kim's face go sullen. "I'm sorry." He said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I should have phrased that better, I didn't mean to have it sound that way."

He took Kim by the hand and gestured to the couch. Taking his hand she helped him sit down, settling in to the deep cushions. She held her husband in her gaze as he relaxed back in his seat. She couldn't help but be afraid, his blonde hair had thinned tremendously in the last few days as the stronger drugs took their toll, and his once semi-muscular frame had deteriorated just as fast as he became weaker by the hour. Those eyes, how those eyes sparkled every time he spoke her name, or called her his wife, the warmth radiating from them were more than enough to heat her soul.

Kim wanted to change the subject, just so she wouldn't have to think about the inevitable. "Ron what would you like to wear for the party tonight? I thought maybe the gray slacks with the blue button down, and your brown loafers."

Ron just held her hand, occasionally staring at her rings. "I thought I would like to wear my jersey with the khaki pants and sneakers." He looked at her with his best imitation of her pout. "Please…"

Kim smiled widely, even at her saddest moment he could get her to smile. "I didn't think you would have it any other way." As she pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Ron hung his head sheepishly, "Would you go up to your room and get them, please?"

"Ron you don't have to beg. I was going to go get them. Now you just sit here and relax. I will be back in a couple of minutes."

Ron craned his neck around to watch his wife exit the room, smiling widely. When she was out of sight his face went back to his now normal concerned expression. '_I have to be strong for Kim. I know this is so hard on her. She tries to hide it, but I can see it all too clearly. She is scared out of her mind. I don't know if I can help her this time. I can feel the end in my bones, and it's so very close. I don't even think I can last through the night. As long as I am with Kim when it comes I can help her deal with it. Then it will be time for the hard work…" _He let his mind drift like the falling snow outside the windows.

Before too long Kim returned with his change of clothes. Carefully she helped him change and assisted him back to the couch, soon family and friends would be arriving for the little party, and to say goodbye to their friend.

* * *

As the clock in the hall chimed eight o'clock Tara was the first to arrive. She and her date, the hated Mankey, had all together too many parties to make an appearance at. Ron stood and turned watching her enter the room, he could see her date cowering in the background as she approached him, Ron may have been weakened, but the powers buried deep in his disease ridden body flared as his eyes flashed blue ever so briefly. Tara knew what happened as she heard Josh trip over his own feet trying to put more distance between himself and Ron, she chuckled quietly. 

She walked over to Ron in the dimly lit room and put her arms around his neck. Carefully she checked the reflections in the windows for any sign of Kim. Seeing nothing she kissed him meekly on the cheek. She sat with him, her hands trembling in his, "I'm sorry we can't stay, but there are so many people that invited us out tonight. I wanted to stay, but…"

Ron just shushed her; "There is no need for excuses Tara. I knew when we set this up that you wouldn't be able to stay for long. I'm just surprised that you were the first to show. I figured you would wait till later…" he tried to let the pause lessen the pain, "so that it wouldn't ruin the rest of your night." His eyes tried to hold hers, but she just couldn't look into his with out tearing up. "I know you and I were never meant for the emotional drama. So let's not pretend."

Tara started to cry, and Ron held her hands tighter, "Ron, I never thought we would lose you. I still can't believe it. I don't want to believe it, but it keeps on happening. No matter how hard I deny it, it's still there. Tell me Ron; tell me it's all a big mistake. There is nothing wrong and tomorrow this will all be a bad dream that we wake up from." she pleaded.

"Tara… as much as I would like for it to be, it's not. If, as I expect, tomorrow won't come for me, I need all of you to be strong for Kim, this is going to be so hard for her."

Tara realized just how much more than physical his pain was as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Of course we will, I could never disappoint you."

"Tara, just one more thing, a favor I need." A tear ran down his cheek, "I would like for you to sing for me, not now, but at the service, later…"

Tara nodded as her own tears fell.

"I think your date is getting anxious, he keeps peeking around the corner. You better get going." His tears soon matching hers; "We will talk again… someday." Leaning over he kissed her lightly on the cheek as she stood to leave.

Tara hurried from the room leaving Ron to his thoughts. She wanted him to live, but not at the expense of the pain he was feeling.

* * *

He sat there in the near dark listening to the subtle commotion all around him. Ron heard the door close as the good-byes were said and Tara was off to her next stop. Before he heard the door shut more voices entered the fray, Bonnie and Felix. Who is that following closely behind, could it be Monique and Brick? He didn't think so, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and composed his thoughts. 

He gave a weak smile as Bonnie and Felix came in. Felix rolled over and stopped in front of his stricken friend.

Felix tried to sound upbeat, "So Ron-man, any thoughts on the bowl games tomorrow?"

Ron sounded tired, "No Felix, but, I think somebody will win. I think I will have other commitments to attend to in the morning."

Felix didn't say a word knowing the implications of that statement. "I think I am going to go get some drinks. Do either of you want anything?", asking Bonnie and Ron. Both shook their heads as Felix exited.

Bonnie sat on the footstool in front of Ron and took his hands gingerly in hers. "Ron… I wish there were something I could do. Something to make up for all the pain I caused you."

"Bonnie, all I could ask of you is that you live a good life, one that you can be happy with. You know Bon-bon, I think we could have been good together, if things had been different."

Bonnie felt her eyes begin to water as he spoke… spoke a truth she had thought of, but dismissed all too readily.

"I want you to be happy. I have seen the better side of you, not many have. You should show that more often." Ron got a sly smile as he leaned closer. "I think you and Felix are going to make a great couple."

Bonnie gasped as her face colored, she and Felix had become close after the incident with Gill, but they had been keeping their relationship under wraps. "How? When? I… You knew?"

"I have eyes don't I?" Ron brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "When we meet again I want to hear all about your children and I don't want you to leave anything out. Got it?"

Bonnie felt like crying, but had insisted to herself that she keep a stiff upper lip for Ron's sake.

"I'm going to find my date." She said getting to her feet. "I will be back to check on you in a while." She turned toward the door and stopped. Slowly she looked back down at her classmate, friend, savior; the look of defeat on his face was more than she could bear. All her emotional barriers broke down as she threw herself down at his feet sobbing.

Ron just reached out and moved her up onto the sofa next to him. Bonnie laid her head in his lap as the tears threatened to wash away all the happiness she found in the past few weeks. Ron simply stroked her hair, speaking in a soothing tone little words of comfort.

Kim peeked in the door after hearing Bonnie crying. She felt bad for Bonnie; she had become one of the stronger forces in her life while Ron was away. She kept the world from overwhelming the day to day life of a teen hero. She had become the friend people had always wished for, but seldom found. Kim entered and quietly paused behind the couch. With a care filled gesture she reached out and touched Bonnies shoulder. "B… Why don't you come with me, Felix is getting lonely without you?"

Bonnie sniffed and sat up with tears still running down her cheek. "Ok…" as Kim helped her up.

As Kim put her arm around her one time rivals shoulder, Bonnie turned to Ron with a sad look in her steel gray eyes, she tried to say it but her voice wouldn't commit to it. But, Ron could read her lips, '_Good-bye and God bless._'


	22. Chapter 22 The Final Curtain

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 22: The Final Curtain

* * *

As Kim led Bonnie from the room Ron noticed a multitude of faces peering back. Drakken, Duff, Monty, and Shego stood just looking through the pale darkness. As they moved into the room Ron could sense the uneasiness in the air. 

Monty moved to the window; as his projected form against the falling snow outside gave the look of stoic and an almost patriarchal appearance. Drakken and Duff took seats at the opposite ends of the room; neither said a word but just held a long and knowing silence. Shego looked like she was about to say something several times, but held back, her eyes never quite meeting Ron's as she stood almost timidly before him.

Ron reached out and took her hand. "Shego sit down and relax."

The raven-haired beauty looked like a scared toddler as she allowed herself to be pulled down next to him. She had dealt death to others and with the consequences of death to those around her, now she wished she could undo all those images. Keeping her gaze focused on her own feet until she felt her chin being pulled around to look in the face of a now generous benefactor. She wished she could crawl into a hole in the wall and forget everything that brought her to this point.

"Shego… look at me." The voice was weak, but it still held a powerful presence, "Look at me, don't be afraid. We both knew from the time I showed up on the island; this was going to be the end result. Let's not make it any worse than it already is."

She looked into his face with an understanding she never truly comprehended. "You and I have seen more death than anyone should ever have to in a lifetime. You have tried to hold back that tide, while I have done all in my power to push it forward for my own ends."

Ron hushed her, "Let's not speak of the sins of the past. Focus on the dreams for tomorrow and let them be the light in your lantern." He fixed her emerald gaze with warm brown eyes, "Move forward from here with a new lease on life. I have been proud to know the real you Shego. Our conversations at sunrise have shown me your hidden self. You have great potential; of all the people I have met in my travels yours has been the most tortured. I don't know what happened in your past to make you end up here, but I hope… no, I pray, that you take the second chance you have now and make the most of it."

Shego seldom cried in her life. She tried to hold them back, but one escaped its prison.

Ron saw her distress and wiped it away. Slowly he brought his hand back and looked at the moisture on his finger. "I won't speak of this again, and I know you won't either." He said with a whispered voice.

Shego could only take so much of this heavy emotional outpouring. Quickly she kissed Ron's cheek and hurried from the room. "I'm sorry…" she cried as she ran out.

"I thought she handled that well." Drakken said from behind steepled hands.

Duff looked across at the scientist. "Aye, I expected her to blow the entire room apart, us included."

"I don't know why the treatment we ran didn't work. By all the testing Amy did said the darn thing should have." Drakken looked up exasperated. "I intend to continue with the research once I have done my time, maybe if I can get them to allow it I can work on it while I'm on the inside."

Ron just listened to the tales as they went back and forth projecting and planning. "Gentlemen, if you will allow me a moment to interrupt you there is something I wanted you to know." The two men stopped abruptly and listened intently. "I don't want you to think ill of what I am going to say, but I need to say it. What I have done for you is not necessarily for your benefit. I did it so that my Kim will have a long and happy life when I am gone. While I was in the hospital before I went to find you all… I had visions of … after." Ron stood and looked them in the face. "I saw the desecration and destruction of friends and family, the death of the one I loved more than anything in the world before me. Although you may condemn me for what I have done, I found it necessary to rest in my grave."

Monty never turned from the outside view, his hands drawn behind him "Ronald, I cannot speak for my companions here, but I would have accepted you at your word. You have been my most worthy adversary," A smile crossed his face. "My most poignant pain in the ass. I find you to be the most honorable foe I have ever encountered. If you had asked I would have died in battle at your side, it would have been my honor."

Duff stood from his chair and moved next to Ron, clapping him on the shoulder, "Aye laddie, you and your friend may have been royal pains, but as for you… I never knew you to lie or cheat on any deal. You even stayed for my nasty cooking."

Ron jumped back surprised, "What?"

"I never could get that Haggis recipe to come out right. You ate it and never complained at my table." Duff said chuckling.

"I know Killigan, we even spent the holidays together stuck at the North Pole together. He even ate my cooking, how odd does that sound?"

"Drakken, Monty, I feel the need to express my thanks to this young man for all he's done. He got me my life back, allowed me to partake in the joys the world has offered me again. I feel all the anger and hatred that I once lived every day with drain from my being. I feel renewed, I only wish we had been able to return to you in some small part what you gave to us. For that I will be eternally sorry."

"What I gave to you is only a minor portion of the whole gift. It may be selfish of me but I believe that I got the lions share of the benefit. I got a wife, a friend, and the peace of mind I have only dreamed of. Not only that, but, I also have a lot of new friends that will make some great contributions to humanity, each of you will; I know it." Ron sat back down with the help of Duff and Drakken. All the emotional drama had taken its toll and he needed to rest for a while.

"Will you gentlemen excuse us?" Monty said almost in a monotone voice. "We have some unfinished business."

"Of course Fiske," Drakken said turning to lead Duff out. He stopped momentarily and looked at Ron. "Beware though, he is a cagey adversary. I wouldn't turn my back on him."

Ron chuckled, "I trust him enough to wait till I am looking him in the eye before he drives home the knife."

"That man is just too serious…" Duff chuckled on his way out.

Monty turned and looked at Ron for the first time since entering the room. "I have sensed that you have something you want to ask of me. What is you pleasure?"

"First Monty I wanted to say thanks for all you have done. Even though the attempt failed, I do appreciate all your efforts, both yours and Amy's. However I want to ask a favor of you. You may decline with no questions asked, I will…"

"Stop there Ronald, what ever it is I accept."

"You haven't even heard what it is."

"It doesn't matter. For two people like us, both of whom share a mystical bond, it goes without saying. To satisfy my honor I would have accepted in any case. Now what is your will?"

"It is actually in two parts. First I want you to travel to Yamanouchi and ask Sensei to train you as my replacement as the Chosen One." Fiske just gaped as Ron continued. "Secondly I would be honored if you would stand by my wife's side until she had recovered from my passing. There are still a lot of people out there who would take advantage of the situation and attack her. I have already asked Shego to assist, and she will be working with you during this time. Will you accept this request?"

"I have already told you. I will do it for you, because you asked. Nothing more needs to be said, It is my honor." As Monty bowed before Ron.

Ron carefully stood and returned the bow in thanks. "I also need you to hold this until its time." Ron produced a small wooden box from the end table and handed it to Monty. "I think you know what it is. Kim will need it… later… For now I trust you to hold it for her."

Monty took the case in hand and pondered it with an inquisitive eye. Then he felt it, the deep thrumming power building in his grasp. "Ronald is this really what I think it is?"

Ron nodded with a slight grin. "It is…"

"I will guard it with my life." He said seriously as he cradled it in his arms.

"Just remember Monty, give it to her after the funeral." As he bowed in recognition.

Monty righted himself and looked at his newest friend. "I think I will put this someplace safe until it's time. Now I should go out and join the others, you should rest it's getting late. And I see someone who wants to spend some time with you coming to the door." Monty gracefully moved to the exit and bowed slowly as he took Kim's hand and placed it to his forehead. "It will be my honor to be at your disposal until at which time either I am released from my oath or death takes me."

Kim walked to Rons' side with a stunned expression on her face. She stood watching Monty stride away as his cool exterior once again took its place. She only came back to reality when Ron took her hand. Without a word being said she sat next to Ron and snuggled against his shoulder. She felt him stiffen as a grimace crossed his face.

"You all right Ron?" came the motherly tone.

"Just a little pain, but it's gone now."

"Ron do you want to get some rest? I don't know if you have the energy to stay up and watch the ball drop."

"I can do anything, as long as I have you by my side." He said weakly.

"Are you trying to steal my tag line Ron?"

"Well I thought now that we are husband and wife it was our tag line."

"I can live with that answer." As she kissed him lightly.

Ron let his head rest against hers as he closed his eyes. His breathing became slightly rasp as he lay against her. He knew his time was short.

As midnight approached they could hear the reports from Times Square on the giant television in the livingroom. Kim held his hand as she rubbed her head against his feeling his breath on her face. She could hear the announcer rev up the crowd as the stroke of twelve was minutes away.

Ron took her hand and had her move across his lap so he could look Kim in the eye. He felt the sting of the tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I think it's time to go."

"What do you mean…" she stopped realizing what he meant, "No Ron, not now. You can't go, I need you." As her tears began mixing with his.

"As much as I want to stay, I don't think my vote counts this time." As he placed a hand on her cheeks wiping away her tears. "I don't want to go, what I want to do is stay here with you, to wake up next to you, to love you forever, now that is gone."

Her voice left her, all she could speak was a breathless, "No…no…no; Ron don't leave me, I love you…"

"I will be waiting for you at the gates of heaven as I promised. I know they won't need any reflection from me to get you there, but there I will wait. Even if I have to wait outside for you, there I will stay."

Kim couldn't speak, her voice left her. All she could muster was a low sob as Ron slipped away. The look in his eyes was breaking her heart. The love reflected there was pure torture, as it was torn apart, as they were torn apart.

Ron pulled her close as they shared a last kiss. As the clock struck twelve she felt his arms drop from around her, his body slumped back against the couch. His head rolled back as his eyes closed and she heard the last strained breath from his lips, gone…

Kim felt pain like she never had before. She threw back her head and screamed, "Ron… Nooo… Ron…" as she collapsed against the now lifeless shell.

Ann was the first to rush into the room. Seeing her daughter in such pain was agony. The way Rons body lay on the couch as Kim clung to his lifeless form. Even as a doctor you see death on an almost daily basis, however when it is someone this close, this much family objectivity is lost quickly.

The entire house went silent with the first screams from the family room. It had been expected, but it was still overwhelming to have happen so suddenly. Everyone knew what had happened.

Ronald Adrian Stoppable had disappeared behind the curtain.


	23. Chapter 23 Saying GoodBye

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 22: Saying Goodbye

* * *

Kim was resting quietly. It had taken a host of friends and family to pry her distressed form away from the lifeless body of her deceased husband, Ron. It had not been until her onetime enemy, Shego, leaned down and whispered into her ear that she looked away from his face. Neither Kim nor Shego were forthcoming with what had been said. 

Kims' mother, being a doctor, had seen to it that Kim was given a tranquilizer to help her calm down. It pained her so to see her daughter so utterly distraught. Even in her relaxed state Kim still shed tears, the pain of this New Year would be difficult to erase from her mind. Even though Kim had been late in learning of Rons' love for her, it was the most powerful and pure emotion Ann had ever seen. Now she had to help Kim get through the most powerful loss in her young life.

Many of the guests had left after the paramedics arrived to remove Rons' body from the house. Bonnie and Shego had stayed to see after Kims' wellbeing.

"What are you still doing here? It's Bonnie isn't it?" Shego asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's right. I have certain, shall we say debts that I need to repay."

"And I thought I was the only one." Shego said with a smirk.

"No, not you alone, a lot of us around here owe a lot to Ron. Well Ron and Kim of course."

Shego looked at the brunette with knowing eyes. "What did he do for you?"

"He said he saw potential; after all I did for him was run him into the ground every time I opened my mouth. I made him look small to build myself up." The self-loathing was evident in her voice. "I made his life hell, and he put me on a pedestal."

Shego hung her head; "I know exactly what you are going through. I was intent on destroying everything he stood for, destroying everyone around him, destroying him. He showed compassion, he showed understanding, and then he destroyed my will to carry out those directives with his love for her."

"Shego, Bonnie…"Ann said walking into the kitchen, "Why don't you get some rest it's going to get hectic around here later today. Kimmie is going to need you to be at your rested best." Ann took a seat next to Shego. "Bonnie why don't you take the couch in the living room, and Shego you can take the guest room." Ann gasped after she thought for a second. "I'm so sorry Shego, I should have been more considerate. That was Ron's room after he came back from the hospital."

"It's OK, I will just take a sleeping bag and camp out on the floor in Princess'… sorry, Kims' room, old habits sometimes do die hard."

"Bonnie, why don't you come with me and we'll get you some blankets and a pillow for the couch?"

Shego watched as the pair exited to raid the linen closet. She sat there and finished her drink before she found a sleeping bag and her overnight case. Slowly she climbed the ladder until she poked her head through the hatch, she stopped short at seeing Mr. Possible sitting at Kims bedside stroking his little girls hair and talking in a low and serene voice.

"Oh baby, my little girl. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. You and Ronald should have been together for so much longer than you were. If I had been a little more understanding of your feelings you two would have been together so much sooner. He showed you so much love; so much kindness. I don't think I would have allowed anyone else to escort you around the world. Even though I never wanted to admit it, I trusted him with you much more than I ever thought. Even though he is gone Kimmie, I still feel him here with you. I should get to bed; you're going to be very much in everyone's thoughts and prayers. Sleep tight honey, we will make it better in the morning. I promise you."

Standing at the bedside he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he turned to go. James stopped momentarily when he spotted Shego at the top of the ladder, as he passed her he just smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "It will be better in the morning. Good night." And he disappeared down the ladder.

* * *

Kim felt like the entire world fell on her, not just fell, but was grinding her into the soil. The phone had been disconnected and the police had been called to keep the press at bay. News of Rons passing had been disseminated the world over. World leaders had sent representatives; the people they rescued had sent letters of condolence. Through it all Kim had barely been able to keep herself out of the bathroom. She felt sick to her stomach and had been unable to keep any food down for any length of time. Her world had come crashing down at the stroke of midnight. Ron was lost to her and even her very sanity seemed in doubt. 

The hours were a blur as loved ones passed through the household. So many callers Kim soon lost count. As the afternoon came and went preparations were made for the visitation and for the service. An elegant and ornate coffin was delivered from Japan courtesy of Mr. Nakasumi. There had been rumors of a presidential visit, but Kim had asked that he not attend as so to bar the former enemies in attendance, or to make them any more uncomfortable.

Kim sat pondering the last few months. Everything Ron had been doing and accomplished had been done for her, now she wished he hadn't, wished he had just been there with her, nothing more. Ron's parents had asked Kim what plans she had for the funeral. They had shown up with Rabbi Katz in the late morning, shortly after Kim woke up. They had inquired as to if she was going to plan a service to follow his religious upbringing.

"Kim dear… would you allow us to perform a traditional service for Ronald tonight? It is tradition that the deceased be interred before sunset. We realize that with all that Ronald and you have done a lot of the world is going to want to be in attendance for his public service." Barbara put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "We would just like to ask to be allowed to adhere to our burial rights, at least to a point."

Kim looked her in the eyes with a warmth of heart. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you from honoring him in your traditions. It's what we wanted." Kim looked to Rabbi Katz, "Would it be in poor manners if I didn't attend the service? I know that as his widow I should be sitting Shiva, but I don't want to intrude on the families mourning. I have so many services to plan and calls to make. I don't want you or anyone in your faith to feel insulted by my not attending; I just don't think I can emotionally handle too much more."

Rabbi Katz placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "Dear child, no one of any faith could ever feel insulted by your request. It's only normal to be overwhelmed by all this." He looked her sternly in the eyes, "If any man has issue with this, he will answer to me and to God, surely he would never deny compassion for one under such a strain. Don't worry dear, it will be alright."

Kim's' eyes showed her answer '_From the bottom of my heart… Thank You…_'

The rest of her day went better than the start of her day had been. Calls were made and arrangements had been finalized. Ron would be moved to the funeral home following the service at the synagogue, there he would lie in state for the visitation and then the next day they would perform both services. The first service for the public figures early in the afternoon, and then later, just before sunset, they would hold the service for family and a few close friends.

* * *

Kim spent the next morning again sick to her stomach. Her mother insisted that she go see the family doctor as a precaution. Kim was in no condition to argue as her mother walked her to the car. The doctor insisted that she take some pills to help her relax, her heart rate had been elevated along with her blood pressure. A nurse took some blood and medical history, before she knew it Kim was back in her room at home resting. 

Everyone sat in the family room, it was an odd assortment gathered there but this was the Possible household, so odd it was the norm. Tonight would be the visitation and tomorrow would be the public service followed by a small private service at the interment. Kim had insisted that even those considered one-time villains, those Ron had helped, be included with the families in the receiving line for the evening.

Shego looked nervous, still filing her nails incessantly. Monty stood with his hands behind his back looking out into the darkness as the light snow began to fall. Even Drakken looked more than a little uncomfortable to be back in the house, he had refused to come back in until Kim asked him specifically to stand with the families, not out of malice, but not wanting to intrude further into her grief.

James approached the younger nobleman at the window with a jittery and nervous mind. "Mr. Fiske… if I might have a word with you."

"Mr. Possible, what can I do for you?" Monty asked not turning around."

"I know that Ronald asked you to watch over my Kimmie-Cub until she can get back on her feet." James seemed almost afraid as he continued. "I wanted to ask you to be a guest in our home while you honor his request. We have an extra room that can be made up. It's small but I'm sure we can…"

"Sir, It would be my honor to accept you hospitality." Monty turned looking James in the eye. "I have fought many foes in my life, some on the other side from mine and some on my side. This task I pledged to fulfill with my dying breath, Ronald was just that kind of person, honorable in every sense of the word. I can act no less on his behalf."

* * *

The visitation had proceeded well, even the paparazzi kept their distance for fear of angering Monty and Shego, who had only glared at anyone with a camera standing back on the curbside. Even Felix had to be sent out for more tissues from Smarty Mart when supplies had run dangerously low. 

Even Ron's one time crush, Zita Flores, had shown up. Bonnie and Monique held their breaths as Zita approached Kim. Both women looked into the others eyes and hugged, consoling each other with the loss. Their words of comfort to each coming through sobs and tears.

"Thanks for coming Zita, I know Ron would really have liked it that you came."

"I let him down before, I couldn't do it twice. I could never forgive myself for hurting him again."

"I am really glad you came. It's nice to know that even though we all make mistakes, we all can learn from them and move forward to bigger and better opportunities."

"Kim I may have moved on, but to say bigger and better; you got the better end of that deal. I made my mistakes and I will have to live with those results for the rest of my life. Everyone has a what could have been, Ron was mine."

"Zita that is all in the past, let's never speak of it again, OK…"

So many others from Ron and Kim's' past attended; the hours had to be extended to accommodate all of them. Almost all of the school had shown up and filed in one after another. Even Mr. Barkin showed up in his dress uniform, the entire room fell silent as a contingent of military officers entered the chapel and formed up behind him. Silence permeated the room when they all snapped to attention and slowly saluted in unison. It had been the only time in her life she had seen even the hint of a tear in Barkins' eyes as he turned to leave.

Even some parolees from the past paid their respects. Frugal Lucre carpooled to the visitation with Adrena Lynn. The two just looked shocked as they stood staring at the life size picture of Ron next to the closed casket. Even an odder sight was that Adrena Lynn was silent as she walked slowly through the receiving line. Soon it was getting late and even the chapel had to close so the personnel could begin preparations for the services tomorrow. It was announced over a loud speaker that viewing would be allowed early in the morning, even though the family would not be present. Kim and her entourage exited the chapel to see people as far as the eye could see, standing on sidewalks, in yards and anywhere there was room. As the cars left the lot Kim marveled through tear filled eyes at just how many turned out to pay respects to a man that had gone largely unnoticed in his life, had touched so many.

Sleep found Kim easily that night. Images of Ron through their lives filling her every thought. Their first meeting at Pre-K, their first mission. Even the memories of his having had to be rescued were comforting to her tortured mind, at least then she had been able to get him back, now that was impossible. Apparently there was something that was not possible for a Possible.

The next morning Shego was up before the rest of the families in the house. She sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee as the morning news relayed for what seemed the fortieth time the schedule for the televised portion of the service. '_That Ron… he would find all this fuss over him simply insane. He would probably wave his arms around and shoo everyone away saying he didn't do anything that deserved this._'

She could hear his voice from that morning on the beach, _'I have done all I have for her, not for the accolades and glory, but so that she could always come home. It made it all worthwhile just to see her smile on the way to school in the morning. It made all the bruises worth it, every last one.'_

Today is the day we say good-bye…

Ann Possible roused the rest of the family first and let her daughter sleep longer. As the morning progressed others arrived, Drew and Monty arrived shortly after breakfast started. Although it was offered they declined to join the family and retired to the family room until it would be time to go. Duff arrived with an escort from GJ, Dr. Betty Director, even as he was one of the worlds most wanted, he had kept his promise to Ron and cooperated with GJ to, and above expected limits. The last to arrive were the Senior's, their arrival was heralded with a fleet of limousines to whisk the families away to the ceremony.

Bonnie arrived shortly after Kim made her initial appearance, short as it was as she ducked back into the bathroom to purge all that was left in her stomach from the night before. Once her system settled down Bonnie, Tara, and Shego went in to help her get ready. Shego and Tara set about getting her dress ready while Bonnie helped with Kim's' makeup and doing her hair. It seemed odd to her classmates but when Kim felt like she was going to lose it Shego would notice and move to whisper something in her ear, and Kim would almost immediately calm back down.

Soon the family and extended family made their way to the waiting rides. It seemed almost surreal to see cameras at almost every point on the route the little motorcade took, but that was the way the day seemed to be moving toward. Taking a respite from watching the crowds gathered on the roadside Kim looked down to the purse in her lap, Rufus had his head sticking up out of the main compartment. He was dressed smartly in a black tailored suit donated for this very occasion by the Smarty Mart Corp., for Ron's steadfast patronage, as well as his assistance with Lucre. He looked so sad as Kim placed her hand on his head, scratching him lightly behind the ears.

Without realizing it Kim found her self stepping out of the limo and being led to the chapel as she took her fathers arm on her right side and Monty on her left. The scene had the feel of a movie as the veil she wore cast a darkened pall on everything, a pall that matched her heart. Cameras were snapping in the distance as television cameras took to the rooftops to avoid intruding on the grieving of the family. As she was about to enter the doors she stopped as something seemed out of place.

"Monty, where is Amy? I thought she would have been here by now." Kim whispered leaning over to his ear.

"She's still upset about not being able to cure Ronald. She is as the hospital lab going over her research. She said she would be here before the service starts." As he patted her arm gently with a smile.

* * *

Across town DN Amy sat at the microscope in the lab of Middleton General Hospital going through slides and examining samples that had been kept from during the time Ron Stoppable was in her care. For the life of her she just couldn't figure out why the treatment didn't work. She had spent most of the day pouring over old test results and felt the answer was right there, it just needed to jump out and say '_I'm here…_' 

"What have I missed?" Amy said to no one. "What is it that I'm not seeing. I ran all the simulations and every time it cured the cancer. So why didn't it work when we tried it on Stoppable?"

Amy took another look at the sample from the last set they ran before coming back to Middleton. She looked closely and blinked in surprise, she rubbed her eyes and looked again. How had she missed something so obvious? "That's it! What an utter maroon. I could have lost my medical license, that would be if I had one." Quickly she reached for the phone and dialed quickly.

"I know why it didn't work. There was a problem with the disease…" Amy never saw the hand reach around that covered her mouth with a chloroform soaked rag. The last thing she heard was the receiver hitting the floor before everything went black.

* * *

It was definitely not a traditional funeral service. Kim had insisted that she greet each of the attending dignitaries as well as all the friends she and Ron had helped through the years. As she greeted the last of the mourners she felt a pang of disappointment. Neither Hirotaka, nor anyone from the school Ron had visited in Japan had thought to come. Surely she thought that the beautiful girl, Yori, would make an effort to send a card or flowers, so far not a peep from his foreign classmates. 

The service was brought to order by Rabbi Katz and Pastor Smith, the same duo that had performed their wedding not much more than two weeks ago. Each gave an invocation prayer in their respective clergy traditions. Next came the soloist, Tara looked nervous as she could be, as she passed by Kim snagged her hand.

Kim pulled her close enough to whisper. "Tara, I don't know what song Ron wanted you to sing but sing it just like you were singing to him alone."

"He asked me to sing for both of you not for him alone. Ron wanted you to understand just how at peace he was at the end. He wanted to sing it to you, to help set your mind at ease, but when he knew he couldn't so he asked me to sing it for him." Tara smiled through misty eyes as she turned to climb to the stage. As she took the microphone she hoped that she could finish the song Ron requested she sing, as the first notes from a lonely piano began the first of her tears glistened in her eyes. As the first made its pilgrimage down her cheek she began to sing.

_Lay down your sweet and weary head,_

_Night is falling, you have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before,_

_They are calling from across a distant shore._

_Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away._

_Sail for miles, you're only sleeping._

_What can you see on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea a pale moon rises,_

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn to silver glass,_

_A light on the water, all souls pass._

_Hope fades into the world of night,_

_Through shadows falling out of memory and time._

_Don't say, We have come now to the end.?_

_White shores are calling, you and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping._

_What can you see on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea a pale moon rises,_

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water, Grey Ships pass into the west._

Returning the microphone to the stand not a dry eye remained in the chapel. The most regal and stalwart leaders of the world had tears in their eyes; each knew exactly whom the song was meant for.

The entire public ceremony seemed to fly by as guests and friends came forward at invitation to share with the world their experiences of Ron. The world seemed to pause when Ron's next best buddy came forward to give the eulogy, Felix Renton.

"It is really difficult to find any single event to represent the life of Ron Stoppable, there were so many. I can remember the first time I met him. It was at the Middleton carnival a few years ago. He and Kim had just gotten off the spin-me ride and were enjoying the whack-a-mole game. Ron was trying to win a blowup bat when I beat him. I thought he was a little strange, heck I thought he was a lot strange, but that was his best quality. '_Never be Normal…_' being his motto, one he followed everyday. When we met I thought he and Kim were already an item just by the way they seemed so comfortable together." Felix looked down to see Kim almost in tears as he pushed on.

"It would seem to anyone looking in their general direction that those two belonged together. I got to see just how much they cared about each other in a very strange local, a junkyard in New Jersey. Ron had been captured and Kim was going to rescue him. I have never seen that kind of look in anyone's eyes. That look she gave could have burned through solid steel. When we finally found Ron I thought she would explode. For the ever so briefest of moments what I saw in her face could only be defined as a hidden emotion. I knew if I pressed the point with her she would just deny it, or worse, pound me like I saw done to the henchmen that day. The day I had my suspicions confirmed I saw Ron wrapped up in Kim's arms right in front of her locker. The look on Rons face as he fell back to the floor, I'd call it sheer pleasure. When Kim helped him back up the look in his eyes… let's just say I thought his brain was going to melt. Later after they had gone to Middleton Days he told me that Kim had a chip stuck to her neck that controlled her emotions. I wanted to tell him he was full of it, but held back. I just didn't want to anger Kim; that would have been bad. I knew he loved her from the first time I met them. Even if they couldn't see it, I knew it was there. When they finally got together I was so relieved, well relieved until I heard what it was that forced the issue."

"When Ron went away he never told anyone where he was going. I had a pretty good idea of what he was doing from our last conversation. All he would say was that what he was going to do he had to do, for Kim. I respected his wishes and kept what he said to myself, secrets on top of secrets. Ron was and always will be my friend. I can look out at the world and wonder what it would be like if he and Kim had never met. That thought always sends a shiver down my spine." Felix turned and rolled over to the casket. Putting his hand on the teak lid he summed it up. "Ron-man… you have been my friend. You were all our friends. I can only imagine the trouble you're getting into right now, but please. Please, Ron keep an eye on us down here, we all need a little Ron-shine now and then."

Felix rolled back down the ramp to the main floor and down past the families. As he wheeled past Kim reached out and stopped him briefly. She couldn't muster the words, but her eyes said it all. With care he gently kissed her hand and then continued on, his own tears glistening on his cheeks.

The public funeral ceremony had gone quickly in Kim's mind. As the closing prayer was being sung by Rabbi Katz; Kim felt her heart sink. Soon she would be expected, although her mother had vexed it; to speak to the crowds. She simply felt she had to speak for him.

Alone, Kim climbed to the pulpit. Her gaze transfixed on the closed casket off to the side. She took a deep breath as she removed the black veil covered hat she wore. With frightened eyes she stared at the microphones across the stand before her. With a trembling voice she began.

"The world has lost a great hero, a friend, the greatest of us all. With childlike wonder he looked at the world without prejudice, or preconceived notions. Ron treated all mankind with respect, even though there were times it treated him with less than reciprocal comforts. Ron was the greatest of friends, someone you could count on no matter what. With his loss I have lost the better half of me, the greater part of my team. I haven't always been able to see the worth of everything that went on around me, least of all the value of the person next to me. That piece of the puzzle only presented itself when I found out he was going to leave us."

Kim walked toward the casket with tears streaming down her face. She reached out and stroked the polished wood with a gentle hand. She spoke to him as if he were right there with her. "I know you said you will be there for me later. I wish you were here with me now, later doesn't matter, right now does. You have been gone only a few days; and already I feel like it has been an eternity, I miss you, and I love you always Ron…"as she collapsed against the stained wood crying.

As she lay there feeling the release of her sorrow she felt a steady hand touch her shoulder. Looking back she saw the strangely smiling eyes of Monty, there only to steady her fragile demeanor. With a steady hand he helped Kim back to her feet and led her back to the podium. Gently he patted her arm for reassurance and she continued.

"I have lost the only man I have truly loved in my life. We had such a long time together, but such a short time to love one another. As you know we married about a week before he was taken from us all. I have lost my best friend, an extra brother to my family, my better half. We have all lost the greatest hero I have ever seen. He did all without ever expecting recognition, either of deed or by name. He was my greatest love. I am diminished with out him. Thank you all for everything, all the words and cards of caring and kindness. I hope we all leave here today and try to be a little bit more like him, if even for just once in a lifetime." Kim left the stage to wave after wave of applause, it continued long after she regained her seat.

When the applause ended it had taken all of fifteen plus minutes to return order to the guests. The pastor called the gathered to their feet as a procession of pallbearers made its way forward. Rons' casket was lifted as the choir began to sing, it was carried out by a member of each of the armed forces branches; and mixed with Brick Flagg, Monty Fisk, Drew Lipsky, and Senor Senior Junior. Kim followed them out of the church and stood back a short distance as the casket was placed into the waiting Hearse.

As the Hearse carrying Ron made its way out onto the boulevard Kim walked behind for the short trip to the cemetery. As she walked with the rest of the family and friends beside her she found it strangely quiet. Looking back she saw all the dignitaries and friends walking along with her. As the car made its turn down a long and open street the procession had gone almost a quarter of a mile and was about to enter the cemeteries gates when she heard the roar of military jets. As she looked up a flight of seven jets, one each from the major powers of the world, flew straight toward them following the road. As the jets got nearly overhead the second plane back from the lead peeled off and accelerated up into the sun.

* * *

The song Tara sings "Into the West" 

Original words and music by Howard Shore, Fran Walsh, and Annie Lennox

From 'Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'


	24. Chapter 24 Delay in the Setting Ronshine

Disclaimer:Disney owns Kim Possible. Only the story is mine.

Chapter 23: Delays in the Setting Ronshine

* * *

The mahogany casket shown brilliantly in the mid-afternoon sun. Close friends and family took seats under the giant maple tree. As they sat quietly each took a long look at the sight before them, each remembering better times, and hoping that the gray and shadowy future before them would somehow dissolve in to a better tomorrow. 

Kim sat closest to the center of attention, as was befitting of her place in his life. Placed on her left were her parents and the twins keeping and eye on Rufus. To her right sat his parents with Rabbi Katz, behind them sat most of their friends, those on the cheerleading squad, and their closest friends; Monique, Felix and Bonnie, even Mr. Barkin was asked to sit with the honored guests. The entire service at the graveside seemed to flash past as her eyes only saw the vessel of his departure from this world transfixed in her mind. As he was lowered to his resting-place she tried to move to him, but she found she was rooted by a pair of arms around her shoulders. Looking back she found Shego and Bonnie with their arms around her. Kim pleaded through sorrowful eyes to let her go to him.

To her as quickly as the service began the end came just as surprisingly quick. Before she knew it the minister was offering his personal condolences as he walked away. Rabbi Katz hugged her but she never heard his words of comfort, all she could do was smile and nod. Kim sat there staring at the open hole in the ground, the one that matched the hole in her life. As everyone got up to leave each passed the side of their now entombed friend, each dropped a single flower down to him, and gently sprinkled a handful of dirt next to him. Kim felt her mother and Rons' lift her from her seat and help her over to the edge. Their grip got tighter when they felt her start to sink to her knees. With shaking hands she dropped a single rose to the now blanketed cover.

She tried to turn to leave but her heart just wasn't in it and Kim nearly fell. With haste James reached for his daughter as sobs tore through her. Carefully he picked her up in his arms. Cradling her close he made his way back to the limousine for the ride back to the house.

* * *

As she was helped back into the house Kim spotted Monty waiting for her at the door. The look on his face was all business as he led her to the family room. 

"Kimberly, before the end, Ronald gave me something for you. He said I had to give it to you after his funeral and not before. He didn't tell me what it was but I already know." Slowly he reached for a small box resting on the mantle. Taking it down he set it in her hands and gently removed the lid. Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with jade and some kind of blue gemwork resting in the velvet lined box. Monty took it out, "If you will permit me, I should like to put it on you."

Kim turned and pulled her hair out of his way as he started to drape it around her, but he stopped."

"Before I close the clasp there is something you should know. This necklace has extraordinary power it will keep you safe as long as it is around your neck. No one but you and I can remove it, and I have vowed to see that it stays where it is, with my life I will defend it and you until the one that is to be chosen comes forward to claim it. Do you understand the importance of what I have said?"

Kim nodded as Monty secured the clasp and stood back. As she looked at the necklace it began to pulse, faintly but then brighter it pulsed a soft blue. She looked at Fiske with startled eyes. "Monty is this… It can't be I thought he sent it back to them?"

"No, Ronald kept it with him, before he passed he placed it in this form. It is more than just a weapon and a symbol of his power, it carries part of him with in it." He nodded once and bowed ceremoniously. "Yes it is the transformed Lotus Blade."

Kim felt like she was stuck between sorrow and joy. The aura it gave off made her feel like Ron was right with her. It gave her a feeling of comfort and peace just knowing that it still carried part of him.

* * *

Tim Possible picked up the phone once he checked the caller ID, Middleton General Hospital. "Hello Possible residence Tim speaking. Yes, she's here; I'll get her. Mom…" 

"Thank you Tim." Ann said taking the phone from him.

"It's a doctor Fowler. I think it's about Kim." He said relinquishing the phone.

"Dr. Fowler… It's Ann; did you get the test results. I see the blood work showed nothing. Did you…" she began but stopped suddenly. "Are you sure? There is no doubt about it. How long then? I see, I will tell her myself, and thanks for getting back to us so quickly… Good-bye." Ann replaced the phone in its cradle.

"James… can you come in here? I'm going to need you for this. We need to talk to Kim. I just got her test results." Ann led him into the living room.

Kim looked overjoyed when they entered the room. Immediately she stood to show her parents the talisman Ron had left behind to protect her. Her face dropped at seeing the both of her parents enter together. "Mom… Dad… What's wrong?"

"Kimmie… I just got off the phone with your doctor. She got back the results of the test we did."

"And what did they reveal? Am I going to be alright?" she said sounding anxious.

Ann smiled, "You're fine dear, there is nothing wrong with you. But, I think you had better sit down for this." She motioned to James. "You had better sit down too dear."

His face looked perplexed as he took a seat on the couch opposite Kim and her mother.

"I don't really know how to ask you this without sounding unfeeling, but here goes. Kimmie were you… intimate… with anyone other than Ronald?"

Kim's eyes almost popped out of her head at that question. "What? Ron and I were married. How could you ask that question of me?"

Ann held up a dismissive hand. "Calm down dear, I'm not making an accusation. I just need to know if he is the only one you've been with."

"Of course he is. How can you keep asking me these kinds of questions?" Her eyes narrowed. "Where is this leading mom?"

Ann took a deep breath, "Kimmie you're going to have a baby. Ronalds' baby."

Kim thought a minute. "We were together on our honeymoon, but…" Then she remembered their first night together; the night of his return. He had spent the night with her in her room. Wistfully she though back to that night. The tenderness and pleasure his touch had afforded her, that had truly been their first night together. Kim leaned in to her mother eyeing her still shocked father. "The night he returned, after the football game, when he stayed the night." She whispered.

It had taken almost fifteen minutes to recessitate Kim's dad after he passed out on the couch. When Ann finally roused him he looked over to his daughter beaming with a bright smile. He had been doing well until he heard those words, "Feeling better Grandpa?" He immediately started hyperventilating, and Ann rushed to the kitchen to retrieve a bag.

Shego and Bonnie stopped in the doorway staring at the appauling scene before them. Kim was positively beaming, her father was breathing, labored as it was, into a bag, and her mother and Monty stood closely beside them with crooked smiles across their faces.

"What's going on in here?" Shego asked.

Ann smiled wryly, "Kimmie's pregnant."

The pair stood there with mouths agape. They tried to enter, but got hung up in the doorway. Each trying to move at the same time as the other. The stalemate was resolved when Tara showed up and pulled Bonnie back slightly, allowing Shego through and into the family room.

"Did I hear you right?" Tara asked, "Kim's pregnant with Rons baby?"

Kim nodded with a giant smile, as Tara broke out in tears. "I'm so happy for you. Now we will always have a piece of Ron around for a long time to come."

Ann was doing the math, "Ron came home at the beginning of October, that means Kimmie with have the baby at or around the middle of July." Suddenly the situation became clear. "James, we are going to have to get Kim's room ready, we need a crib and a dressing table, a baby bath."

James looked like he was going to have another attack. '_I guess I better get to doing some overtime to pay for all this. You better Grandpa…_' Under his breath he muttered. "Could this get any more odd?"

He soon wanted to revise his observations after the doorbell rang.

He could hear the visitor announce himself when the door opened. Although he could hear voices, James couldn't hear the mans name nor his purpose for the visit. A slightly less than middle-aged gentleman stood looking around the entry as Tim brought the mans card into his mother.

"Kimmie, do you feel like doing some business right now? Ronald's cousin Reuben is in the foyer."

"Rueben Stoppable? Isn't he the families lawyer?"

"Yes he is; he is here to discuss Ronald's will." Ann looked at her daughter, becoming more uneasy by the second. "You don't have to do this today Kim. This is something that can wait."

Kim took a deep breath, "No mom, I should get this started as soon as possible. Ron told me this would be coming, so let's just get the ball rolling." Leaning over she looked to Shego. "Would you mind showing him in please?"

Kim stood and hugged her now relation. "I'm sorry we couldn't get together before now. With all the people coming and with all the arrangements, the time was never there."

Rueben dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand, "Kim, if I may call you, or do you prefer to keep this professional, Mrs. Stoppable?"

"Kim is fine; I never stood much in formality." Then she got a sly smile, "However, I still like being Mrs. Stoppable."

"Kim, I really am sorry about dropping this on your doorstep so soon after Ronnie's passing. However… the trust must be managed on a regular basis."

James pulled the bag from his face, "Trust? What trust are you talking about? Ronald was all of seventeen, almost eighteen. What Kind of trust could he have?"

Rueben just smiled an almost familiar smile. "Ronnie never told you, did he?"

Kim just shook her head. The confusion mounting by the second. Slowly she scanned the faces present. Shego with a smirk, Bonnie a half formed grin, and Tara with eyes as big as saucers. Her parents weren't in much of a better condition trying to discern the context of the exchange.

"Well as you know Ron, your husband, had come into a monetary sum from the Bueno Nacho Corporation. Well, after the initial payment was dispersed, and subsequently lost, he had any further payments diverted to an account to be paid out either on his twenty first birthday or to his heirs on his passing." He leaned over and patted Kim's hand, "That would be you. I have papers for you to sign that makes you sole beneficiary of his estate and trust. He did set aside a portion of his payments for his parents in a separate account."

Kim looked shocked, "I thought he lost all of it when it was stolen by Drew?" She looked over to Shego who shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't he?"

"No Kim, Ronnie only lost the initial payment. He continued to receive monies every quarter."

"How much could he have been worth? It couldn't be that much." Kim wondered aloud.

Reuben smiled as he retrieved the papers from his briefcase, "At the time of his passing his net worth was in the neighborhood of six hundred million. Give or take fifty million."

Kim was stunned. "How could he have accumulated that kind of wealth?"

"Not only did Ronnie hold patents and copyrights on the Naco, he also contributed to the Grande Bueno Nacho franchise offerings. He also did consulting work with GJ, and he received royalties for the album he made after American Star Maker."

Kim looked down and placed her hands on her abdomen, rubbing it slightly, "Did you hear that honey, daddy left us in the black. You will get all the opportunities, all the choices he never had while he grew up"

Reuben looked confused.

Ann leaned over whispering in his ear. "Kimmie's going to be having Ronald's baby. We just found out."

"Well… that does change everything. I will work on an codicil so that the child is taken care of and provided for."

Ann escorted Reuben to the door as Kim sat there just feeling tingly. She kept rubbing her stomach with a soft touch almost expecting to feel a swelling. With a lapse in her dream world she let her eyes travel around the room. All her girl friends sat there with a stunned expression, Bonnie looked like she would fall over with a feather touch. Shego meanwhile had this weird half smile as her eyes seemed to glow with a joke not spoken. Tara just sat there almost shaking from the excitement of Kim's surprise addition to the circle.

'_Don't these girls realize what is going to happen now? My Kimmie-cub is expecting… Ronald's' baby and she still has to graduate from high school._' He though for a second, '_What am I concerned about? She has more money than I could even hope to earn in my lifetime. Maybe I should ask her for a loan?_' James was drawn from his own daydream as Ann returned to the room.

"Dear why don't we get you upstairs and check you out." She took him by the arm as she steadied him walking to the stairs. They stopped momentarily as they kissed Kim on the forehead.

Kim watched them disappear up the stairs before Shego broke the silence.

"So Kimmie… What do you plan to do now that Ron made you a very rich woman."

The mere mention of his name brought her euphoria to a sharp halt. Kim's eyes watered as she thought of everything he had done for her before, and now all of this. Shego rushed to her side and put her arms around Kim's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kimmie… I didn't think. I'm so very sorry."

"No you didn't say anything wrong. It's just very hard to come to terms with. Everything has been happening so fast, all at once, I just need to get it all sorted out in my head.

"Well Kim, we are all here for you. You need something let us know. We all owe you both so much, let us be here for you now.

Shego stood and sighed. She looked down at Kim with a smile, "Well Princess… let's get this party started," as she held out her wrists to Kim.

Kim looked at her with wonder. "What are you talking about?"

"I am surrendering myself to you as per the terms of my arrangement with GJ. I have to spend one week with you under house arrest." Her voice became almost childlike, "It was the deal I made with him." Shego touched Kim's ring.

Standing face to face with Shego, Kim smiled brightly, and hugged the older girl tightly. "I was hoping that I might convince you to stick around for a while. I know Ron asked you to watch over me with Monty, but I kind of like the idea of having you as personal security."

"I will stay with you and make sure that the baby gets the care he or she deserves."

For the first time since Ron had returned Kim felt truly at peace. She still had a piece of Ron that she carried within her, the endowment he left for her, and the protection she carried around her neck. She would have given it all up willingly, just to have him holding her tight.

* * *

Almost half-way around the world DN Amy awoke from her induced sleep. Looking around she could see several rather large men watching her from a distance. Oddly they all wore uniforms emblazoned with Greek letters across the chests. She could still smell the heavy odor from the chloroform they used to incapacitate her. 

Her eyesight had begun to return to normal when she felt the plane touchdown. As she was led from the plane in handcuffs she spotted another contingent offloading a rather large wooden crate from the hold just behind where she had been kept for the flight.

It hadn't been long before they led her into a large and rather bleak control center. Scanning the room she saw men seated at consoles watching hundreds of reports from all around the globe. At the far end of the bay she could see a large screen the size of a wall behind a tall desk. As she watched a very high backed chair swiveled around, she came face to face with her captors' boss. The leader of the Worldwide Evil Empire, otherwise known as WEE, the menacing Gemini.

"Greetings DN Amy, we have been awaiting your arrival." He looked down from his desk perch. "How do you feel about going to work for me?"

"I might have considered it a couple of months ago, but I have an obligation to Global Justice."

The little dog in his arms suddenly started growling and barking a shrill bark at the mention of GJ. Quickly he soothed the canine. "Pepe… it's alright. We don't want to mention them again, do we Amy?"

Amy grew indigent, "What could I possibly do for you, that you haven't done yourself already?"

"I need you to work on this." With a wave of his free hand a spotlight popped on over a large dark box in the distance.

Amy looked on as the box was moved closer to her. Slowly the lid was opened and the men stepped back. As she approached she peered in, to her horror she recognized the contents. Quickly she spun back to her host.

"What in Gods name have you done?" the disgust evident in her tone.

Gemini Smiled, "What we have here is the culmination of eighteen months of planning and work. Do you realize what it took to have him infected with the drugs, arrange for him to be collected without suspicion. When I saw him in action I knew there had to be a way to turn him to my will. That has been the goal of my organization for almost two years."

"But I examined him… he was, I mean is dead."

"No… not dead, just in a chemically induced hibernation. It took my scientists a long time to perfect the agents, and even longer to create the reanimation drug. What I need from you is you assistance to bring him the rest of the way back. You see once we found out about his enhanced powers it became that much more difficult to bring him back. By that time he had already been infected."

Amy finished the scenario, "And with his heightened powers it took all that much more of a potent drug cocktail to bring him back."

"Naturally… And once we get him back I will have him re-programmed to serve my will. With his powers at my disposal, I will not only conquer the world, but I will destroy the one thorn that has consistently dashed our dreams, Kim Possible. Oh… excuse me, Kim Stoppable."

Amy stood in fear of the evil tirading before her.

"I will use her husband to destroy her once and for all… He will be my instrument for revenge on the world…"

* * *

A/N: As you can tell, there is more to this story than I have presented here. So with an evil laugh, those three most dreaded words… To Be Continued. 

Just so not to leave you hanging too precariously. I haven't named Part 2 yet. I want it to be longer, with a decidedly darker feel, not to mention more Kung-Fu-Fighting. Let's not forget a splash of romance and humor too. I'll try to speed it along, but I don't expect to be ready before early Oct. Until that time I have a few smaller projects almost ready I will post in the mean time. Until then… _Iron Obsidian_.


End file.
